Hearts Desire
by laharvey125
Summary: Miko Hayashi, messenger of the God Inari, sets out on her first assignment to guard young Itachi Uchiha. But things start to get complicated when she finds herself falling in love with him.
1. Chapter 1: First Assignment

"Why?"

It's a simple enough phrase. To question things is natural. It shows an interest to learn more. But somehow whenever I ask it, I find myself in trouble. It sets me apart from the other Kitsune in Inari-sama's service. They follow faithfully and without question. I resent the idea that my habit of questioning things is thought to be unfaithful. I respect him just as much, there is no doubt whatsoever in my loyalty. I just wonder why we do some of the things we do. Why do we act as guardians for mortals? Do they really need our help? Why do we watch over several mortals instead of only one? If we come from fox parents why do we look more human-like? And why do we have to wear these ridiculous white robes with stiff collars? There is nothing about this uniform that makes us stand apart from the rest. Or is that supposed to be the point?

I vex my teachers to no end with my questions, but it frustrates me just as much. If they're so smart, they should be able to answer right? But often they either ignore my outbursts or snap at me. The other Kitsune stay away from me, like they're afraid my "rebellious nature" is catching. I try to stay quiet and fit in, but I would always forget myself and blurt out another question, even if it's something stupid like, "I really like your hair this morning Chikae-Sensei. Could you show me how to do that?" I guess that I was born to stand out.

The morning I turned ten was a day I had been waiting for my whole life. It's the day every Kitsune gets his/her guardian assignments. I ran when I received the summons to go to Inari-sama's chambers. I had never met him before now and wanted to make a good impression right from the get go. Once I reached the doors, I quickly smoothed my hair and robes, and pulled some snarls from my busy fox tail. I entered as gracefully as I could, approached the center of the room, and kept my eyes down. Or at least I tried to. Once I caught sight of his elegant robes, I gushed aloud. "Oh wow! How beautiful! I've never seen anything quite so elaborate!"

"Remember your place Miko!" Stern Satoshi-Sensei snapped as he glared down at me from his seat on the pavilion. He acted as secretary to Inari-sama.

Inari-sama chuckled and waved his objection away with a hairy paw. His furry fox face was so kind as he smiled down at me. "Thank you Miko. It's so rare that I get such genuine compliments. Congratulations on your tenth year. As you know it is time for you to serve as my messenger. Do you understand the enormity of your position?"

"I've been told, but I'll admit that it doesn't make much sense," I confessed. "I know we're supposed to help people stay on their destined path, but we can't tell them directly. It has to be through hints. Why is that anyway? How does a hint help? Why can't we-"

I stopped immediately when I noticed Satoshi-Sensei looking ready to burst a blood vessel in his forehead. I lowered my gaze and bowed deeply. "Forgive me Inari-sama. I should not question my role."

He laughed again. "Oh Miko, I wish more were like you."

Instantly I liked him. He didn't seem so preoccupied with all the tedious rules and strict formalities the other adhered to. And he didn't seem to mind my rambling either.

"Yes, there is order and method in what we teach," he said, nodding to Satoshi-Sensei. "But mortals are erratic; they do not seem to realize the precarious balance the world hangs in. One wrong decision and all is lost."

I bit my lip in thought. "But bad things still happen."

He nodded. "Yes, because life has to be balanced. It cannot be too good or too wicked. One cannot exist without the other. We help balance the natural order of things so life can continue on as it should. Do you feel that you are ready for this responsibility?"

Did I ever? I couldn't wait to leave this dreary place! I still wanted to maintain my composure so I simply said yes.

"As you know, you will be guardians to several individuals in the same general geography. Your central area will be in the Country of Fire's Konohagakure, during the shinobi period. I trust you have a knowledge of the shinobi way and technique?"

I nodded. It was all part of physical education and the only class I was quieter in. It's hard to ask questions when you're out of breath.

He looked through some papers before pulling one out from others. "Your first assignment is to watch over young Itachi Uchiha."

Satoshi-Sensei looked startled. "That cannot be! So much rests on his destiny, this requires the work of someone much more experienced! She is not ready for this."

I glared at him. How dare he belittle me in front of Inari-sama! I may not be the best student, but I was hardly the worst one.

Inari-sama's eyes held a flinty look to them and he raised an eyebrow. "You dare question my decisions?"

Satoshi-sama was tongue-tied in his apology.

"I know perfectly well that much rests on Itachi's fate, I am no fool. It is because of its importance that I realize that I can't send just anyone." His gaze rested back on me and he wore a thoughtful smile. "I feel that Miko is the only one who can handle this."

I beamed and my Sensei looked baffled still. "What can she do that the others can't?"

"She can question and think for herself. Sticking by the rules won't help in a situation like this." Then his expression turned grave. "Now Miko, you must understand this principle. Out of all the rules you know, this one must be adhered to: do not connect intimately with your assignments. To do so can have unforeseen complications. We must be neutral in all of our dealings or we compromise our work. Do you understand?"

I nodded. Why did he feel the need to reiterate it? Even I knew this rule was the most important one.

He smiled satisfactorily. "Best of luck to you and enjoy your time on Earth."


	2. Chapter 2: A New Friend

All Kitsune are given some money to provide for themselves when they leave on assignment. The first thing I did was purchase some new clothes and throw away those terrible robes. I never wanted to see them again! I asked around town for Itachi and was directed to the Uchiha settlement just outside of town. Seemed a little weird for the entire clan to be separated but I got the impression from the townsfolk that the Uchiha feel superior. The more I asked, the more I learned about Itachi. He was the same age as me and apparently he's a child prodigy who was already a chunin. I'll admit that more than a little intimidated me. How was I going to connect to someone who was beyond my level? Then again, I guess I wasn't supposed to.

Once I was in Uchiha territory, everyone I asked knew who he was, but no one seemed to know where he was. Apparently he kept to himself. That was going to make things a little harder, but I wasn't about to give up. I searched all day without success and was feeling pretty discouraged by sunset. So much for a great first day. I had to find a place to sleep for the night. It was the season mortals call summer so I didn't have a problem sleeping outside. In between the two towns I found a tall tree with thick and sturdy branches. As I climbed up the trunk, I could hear some sniffles and quiet sobs like someone was crying. That was weird, who else was up here?

Poking my head up through the leafy boughs, I saw a small boy with shoulder-length black hair that was loosely pulled back. He hugged his knees to his chest and cried softly. A faint white aura circled his head, signaling that this was my assignment. It faded as quickly as it came. I pulled myself up onto the branch he was sitting on. "Why are you crying?"

He quickly wiped his tears on his sleeve and scowled. "What are you talking about? I wasn't crying."

"Yes you were."

"No, I wasn't," he insisted.

"Look, we both know that you were," I frowned. "So why lie about it?"

He turned away, still hunched over. "Fine, I was crying. Happy now?"

I grinned from ear to ear. "I am."

He looked over his shoulder in surprise. "You're happy that I'm crying?"

"No silly," I said as I gently tapped his forehead. "I'm happy that I finally found you. I've been looking all over for you."

He turned slowly towards me. "You were looking for me? But…why?"

I knew that I couldn't tell him that I was his guardian. But in that moment, there was something in his eye that suddenly endeared him to me. He looked so vulnerable and lonely. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him close. "I want to be your friend Itachi-kun. I've been waiting my whole life to meet you."

He was still for a moment, probably confused out of his mind. Then he slowly wrapped his arms around me too and cried into my shoulder. "I've always wanted a friend."

I continued to hold him as he told me everything. Everyone assumed that because he was better skilled that he thought he was better than everyone. And those who didn't only wanted to mooch off of his popularity. No one knew the real him or even wanted to. "And there's so much pressure at home too," he went on. "My father expects great things from me. What if I fail him or the village? Why does everyone have a say in my future except for me?"

I wasn't sure what to say to that. Kitsune only receive a little information at a time and currently I had nothing on him. I just knew that what he needed now was a friend. "I don't know what to say, Itachi-kun." I confessed.

"That's ok," he murmured softly. "I don't expect you to. I just needed to vent." He pulled away with a small smile. "Thank you…Miss?"

I smacked a hand against my forehead. "Oh! My name! Right, sorry about that. I didn't mean to be so forward without properly introducing myself first. I'm Miko Hayashi."

He bowed his head respectfully. "A pleasure Hayashi-san."

I made a face. "Ugh, way too formal. Miko works best."

"Very well Miko-san."

I smacked him upside the head. "I said Miko!"

I must have hit him a little too hard because he started to fall off the branch. I reached out and caught him by the hand. "I'm sorry about that! It was an accident!"

He laughed. "You feel that strongly about your name huh?"

I helped me back up. "Of course I do. Don't you feel that way about your name?"

He looked away uncertainly. "I've never really thought about it before."

"Itachi! Itachi where are you?" A rough voice called out below.

The light went out of Itachi's eyes and his expression grew sober. "It's my father. I have to go now." He turned to leave, but looked over his shoulder. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Oh course Itachi-kun," I said with a wink. "I'm your friend remember?"

"Either that or my imagination," he said under his breath.

"Then imagine this!" I teased as I pushed him off the branch all together and he fell at his father's feet.

"Itachi!" His father cried out, jumping back in surprise. "Where have you been all day? What were you doing up a tree?"

Itachi rose to his feet laughing and dusted the dirt from his clothes. "Just having a fight with my imagination is all."

His father frowned severely as he grabbed him by the arm and led him away. "Don't be silly. Imagination is for little kids."

"Which I still am," Itachi glared up at him.

His father turned on him. "No Itachi. You are not a child. No child graduates at the ninja academy after one year of enrollment and activates the Sharingan just a year after that. You are destined for great things and that will only happen if you remain focused. You're a chunin now and playtime is over."

Itachi looked down at the ground soberly. "Yes Father."

His father's temper eased and his grip lessened. "Let's go home son, it's been a long day."

Itachi nodded numbly. As he walked away, he looked over his shoulder and gave a discreet wave in my direction. I waved back though I was pretty sure he wouldn't see it from this distance. I lay back on the branch and stretched out. This was going to be an interesting assignment. From what I've learned today, a lot was expected from Itachi. It was obvious that the town revered him as their last hope for greatness. And that pressure was beginning to get to him. If something didn't happen soon, he was going to crack. I waited a few minutes to receive some kind of sign or instruction. Nothing came and I thought back to what Inari-sama said about me thinking for myself. _All right then,_ I thought. _What do I think he needs? He definitely needs a friend; someone other than me so that he won't be stranded when I'm reassigned. So it's settled then. Tomorrow I'm going to find him a friend._


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting New People

My empty stomach rumbled so loudly that it woke me up first thing in the morning. Ah, that's right. With all that went on yesterday, I forgot to get some food. I had to find something fast or I was going to be sick. Just then a sweet and sugary smell wafted up through the branches and tickled my nose. I dropped down from the tree, startling a man carrying a sack full of delicious food. So much that he dropped the bag on the ground. I grabbed several of the scattered sweet rolls and started eating right away.

"Hey! Those are mine!" A deep voice growled as he grabbed me by the collar and wrenched me to my feet. He looked to be in his early-teens and had short unruly black hair.

"I'm only eating the ones that you dropped," I pointed to the bag that still had some in it.

"I only dropped them because you scared the daylights out of me!" He snapped. Then he noticed my fox ears and tail. "What exactly are you anyway?"

"One hungry girl, that's what," I said through another mouthful. Then my mind opened up as I received instruction. This was Shisui Uchiha and Itachi needed to meet him. It was my job to get them together. _What, they haven't met before? They live in the same village. _I thought to myself. But this wasn't an order to question. Then I noticed a patch on his shinobi vest. It was the same one that Itachi's father had on his. "What's that patch for?"

Shisui looked down at his patch. "This? It's for my membership in the Konoha Military Police Force."

So that must mean that Itachi's dad was part of it too. "Do you know who Itachi-kun is?"

"Fugaku-san's oldest boy. Of course everyone knows who he is," he said, then narrowed his eyes. "You're getting off subject. You still owe me for those buns you're eating."

"Fine, whatever," I huffed as I handed him some of my money. "So about Itachi-kun-"

He carefully counted the money than satisfactorily pocketed it. "Why should I tell you anything? You're not an Uchiha."

"What, you think I'm some spy or something?" I challenged. "If I were, I'd be a whole lot more discreet about it."

"If that's possible," he mumbled as he looked me over dubiously. "Well then, why are you asking about Itachi-kun?"

"I wasn't asking _about_ him, I was asking if you _knew_ him." I corrected.

He rolled his eyes. "Is there a point to this? I'm pretty busy."

"Just the other day I was talking to Itachi-kun and he said something about wanting to learn more about the Military Police Force."

He shrugged. "Then he can just ask his dad."

"He mentioned learning from you specifically." I pressed on, bluffing all the way through. "Apparently he feels that you're more capable to teach him about it before he decides to join."

Shisui thought about this for a moment. "He's considering joining? Well, it would be a high honor to have someone like him on the Force. I better speak to him directly."

"Good morning Miko!" Itachi called out from behind me.

"See? He's so eager that he's coming to see you first!" I said, hoping that my luck would hold.

Itachi bowed respectfully to Shisui. "Good morning Shisui-san."

He inclined his head. "I understand you want to learn more about the Military Police Force."

Itachi looked confused. "I do?"

"Yes, you do," I said as I wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Just yesterday you were telling me that you wanted to ask Shisui-san some questions since your father has been too busy."

Itachi narrowed his eyes suspiciously at me, as though he was trying to figure out what I was up to, but thankfully kept his mouth shut all the same.

"So why don't you take him up on the opportunity?" I continued on. "I've got some things to take care of. I'll meet you back here at sunset?"

He nodded and I left the two of them to talk. Now I had to focus on myself. I needed to find a way to earn some more money. I didn't want to make a habit of stealing or begging for that matter. I went back into the main village and found a public bulletin board with various postings seeking help of some kind. I checked into nearly all of them, but since I was so young I was rejected each time. I half-heartedly tried the last name on the list, it was my last hope. I knocked on the private residence of a Kakashi Hatake. A tall man, wearing a half mask and shocking white hair, answered the door. He had a lazy expression on his face, but raised an eyebrow when he saw me. "Ah, a Kitsune. I haven't seen your kind for some time."

I was startled. "You know me?"

He kindly showed me in. "Not personally no, but I do know who Kitsune are. I trust you're on assignment?"

I looked at him suspiciously. "How do you know so much?"

"How many others do you know with fox ears and tails?" He asked as he gathered some food and spread it out on the table. "I'm surprised more people don't recognize you for what you are."

I hesitated, still a little wary of someone who knew so much.

"Relax, I'm not going to tell anyone," he assured me. "I only know of Kitsune because I had a guardian once, a very good friend of mine too. So how about some lunch?"

Well I had worn myself out looking for work and was starving. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to have a bit to eat first. I bowed. "Thank you sir, I think I'll take you up on your generous offer."

"So what brings you to my place?" He inquired.

I showed him the flier. "You're looking for someone to work for you right?"

"Yes I am," he said, looking it over. "But I wouldn't feel comfortable having a Kitsune work for me."

My face fell. "Why ever not?"

"Because you should be focused on your own work," he said matter-of-factly. "Having a job would distract from that."

He was probably right, but I still needed to have a way to support myself. I thanked him for the lunch and went on my way again. I wasn't sure what to do now. I had gone through the whole list and no one else was looking to employ. I began to feel overwhelmed with the bleakness my situation. If I couldn't earn more money, how would I support myself? _Enough of that negative thinking_! I scolded myself. _Things will be fine. I just need to have some faith. Something will turn up one way or another. So why not just enjoy yourself for the rest of the day?_

I wandered around town, just enjoying the sights and sounds. This town was vibrant and bursting with activity. I began to feel its enthusiasm catching. On the outskirts of town I saw an interesting flame sculpture. I walked around it curiously. "What's this for?" I asked to no one in particular.

"It's the will of fire statue." A little voice behind me said, followed by a gentle tug on my tail.

I jumped and turned around. It was a little boy with spiky blonde hair and vivid blue eyes. He tilted his head at a curious angle. "Who look different."

"You're one to talk with those cat scratches on your face," I scowled.

His face lit up. "Do people hate you too?"

"No," I said bewildered. "Do they hate you?"

"Of course," he said as though there was nothing wrong with that. "I figured it was because of these marks on my face. No one else has anything like that."

My heart went out to him as information came to me. This poor orphaned boy was a jinchuriki and he didn't even know it. "Well, not everyone hates you. I don't hate you, and I'm part of everyone right?"

His eyes widened in surprise. "You don't?"

"Of course not," I said as I ruffled his hair. "Especially when you have such snazzy looking goggles."

He laughed. "Yeah, they're pretty cool huh?"

"I'm Miko," I introduced myself. "Who are you?"

He rested his little fists on his hips stuck out his chest. "I am Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage!"

"What's a Hokage?"

He looked dumbfounded. "Only the most powerful ninja in our village!"

I looked him over in amusement. "And you're the most powerful?"

"Well, no," he mumbled. "But when I enter the ninja academy next year I'm gonna be the best!"

I winked. "I have no doubt of it. So Naruto-kun, what were you saying about this statue?"

His face took on a more serious expression. "The will of fire is said to be in all of us."

"And what is that exactly?"

"A strong desire to protect the village. A brotherhood kind of thing, I think." He shrugged. "Something like that."

The sun was beginning to set; it was time to be finding Itachi. "Hey, I got to run now. Perhaps I'll see you later."

He looked a little sad. "Will you?"

I playfully tapped his nose. "Of course."

He waved as I hurried away. Apparently I had wandered too far from the Uchiha settlement because I was hopelessly lost. After getting some directions, I hurried through the Uchiha gateway. A sound of footsteps dropped down behind me. "There you are Miko."

I turned to see Itachi. He was waiting for me? "I hope you didn't have to wait too long."

He shrugged. "Not really, I just finished up with Shisui-san. He showed me everything about the Military Police Force."

"And how did you like it?"

"Why don't we talk about it over a snack?" He said, placing a hand on his growling stomach.

He took me to a little outside café that served his favorite treat: Onigiri. It was delicious and I had seconds. He frowned slightly. "Why did you tell Shisui-san I wanted to join the Force?"

"I just thought you should get to know him, that's all. It seemed like the perfect opportunity." I cringed. "Why, did things go badly?"

"Not at all. In fact, they went very well." He smiled. "I've heard of him before, he's even more legendary than me. And it doesn't bother him what other people think about him. I…I wish I could be more like that."

"And why can't you?" I asked, resting my chin on my hands.

He looked surprised. "I guess I've never tried before. Aren't there things you wish you could do?"

I gave him a funny look. "That doesn't make any sense. Why wish when you can just do it?"

He looked at me thoughtfully for a few minutes.

"What?" I asked, starting to feel self-conscious. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's not that. I just wish I had your confidence."

I laughed. "There you go wishing again! Confidence isn't hard to come by when you have a strong belief in something. What do you believe in Itachi-kun?"

He bowed his head in thought. "I want to use my power to help others. Shisui-san says that is what power is for; to protect those we care about."

"So I take it that you enjoyed your time with Shisui-san?" I asked curiously.

"Very much so," he agreed. "I'm going to shadow him at work again tomorrow."

"That sounds great!" I beamed, feeling that this particular task was complete. I wondered what would be next, but for now it seemed like I could just enjoy his company. We were just chatting about various things as the street lights were lighting up. "Its getter later than I thought," Itachi stood up. "I have to be getting home before my father comes looking for me again. I'm sure that your parents will worry about you too."

"You're probably right," I lied. "Well, goodnight Itachi-kun. Till we meet again."

He grabbed my hand as I turned away. "Wait, won't I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course you will silly. I just meant it generally."

He smiled with relief. "That's good. Till tomorrow then."


	4. Chapter 4: Chilly Encounters

Over the next few months Itachi continued to learn under Shisui-san. He flourished under his careful teachings and it was the beginning of a solid friendship. I couldn't be happier for him. Now that Shisui-san was always around, I got to know him as well. He wasn't such a mean guy after all.

When Itachi was spending time at the Military Police Force, I spent time with Naruto. Especially once it was apparent that I was to be his guardian too. And since he was an orphan, he needed more help than Itachi. And Naruto wasn't kidding about everyone hating him; you could cut the animosity with a knife whenever we walked through town. I admired how much he tried to act like it didn't bother him.

I eventually succeeded in finding work; a part-time job in Yamanaka's Flower Shop. With my new funds, I was able to get us off the streets, just in time for fall. It wasn't much of a place, located in a rough part of town, but it was certainly better than being out in the open. Now I was saving up for some winter clothes. My salary was not that big and I couldn't afford to take on more hours. Maybe Kakashi-san was right, taking on an extra job was almost too much to handle. But if Naruto and I were going to survive the winter, we had to find a way to make ends meet.

I still went to the Uchiha settlement every night and Itachi would be waiting by the gate. We always had a lot of fun; getting a bite to eat at some café or another, talking and joking around. It made me so glad to see him open up and be a kid, just like he should be. I think he still understood that much was expected of him by the rest of the clan, but it bothered him less than it used to.

Winter came sooner than I had expected. By the first snowfall, Naruto had what he needed, but I was still lacking the essentials. By nightfall, the snow was three inches deep. Discouraged, I turned to go home after work. It was too cold to spend the evening in mittens and a scarf. I hoped that Itachi wouldn't wait long before he would realize that I wasn't coming. I hunched over, hugging my arms close to my chest, pushing through the brisk breeze. The street lights came on earlier than usual, lighting the path before me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks. "Hey Miko, hold up."

I turned to see Itachi. "What are you doing here?"

Then he looked down at my clothes. "Where is your coat? Aren't you freezing?"

"Of course I am!" I snapped. "I don't have one, so if you'll excuse me I need to get home before I become an icicle."

He frowned worriedly as he noticed that my clothes were a little threadbare. "Is this all you have?"

I looked away in shame. "For now, but its no big deal. I'll get a coat in two weeks when I get paid. So don't worry about me ok?"

He quickly took off his coat and put it around my shoulders, and put his hat on my head. "Of course I'm going to worry. That's what friends do, after all." He took me by the hand and led me towards the settlement. "Why don't you come home with me? I've got some old winter clothes you can have. My mom will be making her famous vegetable soup because Sasuke has a cold. It's just the thing to warm you up."

"But you can't do this!" I protested. "You've done too much for me already."

"Apparently not enough," he grumbled as he glanced at me over his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me that you were living in the Rakugosha District?"

"How did you find out?" I asked, turning red in embarrassment. It was starting to snow heavily again.

"Just now when I asking around for you." He said as he moved quickly. Already his hand was red from the cold. "Anything else you're not telling me?"

"Only a few more things," I admitted.

"Well, I hope that one day you'll trust me enough to tell me," he said softly.

I bristled at this. "It's not a matter of trust! It just wasn't any of your business! I can take care of myself. I don't need your protection."

He stopped and looked me in the eye. "It's not protection that I'm offering. You've been a good friend to me and I want to return the favor." He reached out and gently brushed snow from my cheek. "I can't do that if you don't tell me when you need help."

My shoulders sagged and I sighed. "Alright, I'll just borrow a few things. But I'll return them when I get the money to buy some for myself."

"Don't waste your money," he said as he led the way again. "These hand-me-downs are nearly new. Is there anything else you'll need?"

I thought about it. "Does Sasuke have any hand-me-downs too? I'm kinda taking care of a little kid too."

He nodded. "I'm sure he has something or other he doesn't need anymore. C'mon, we're nearly there."

Once we arrived, his mother rushed outside to meet us. "Itachi! Where have you been? Don't you realize just how late-" She stopped as she saw how soaked he was and that I was wearing his winter clothes.

"I didn't mean to worry you, mother," he said bowing his head respectfully. "My friend here doesn't have winter clothes of her own and I thought she could use some of my old stuff."

Her gaze softened. "Well hurry instead before you both catch colds." She showed me where I could hang up his coat and hat and led me into the kitchen. Itachi went to take a hot bath to warm up. I could smell the soup on the stove and the aroma was mouth-watering. She set a bowl before me and sat down across from me. "At last we meet, Miko-san. You must be the friend that Itachi talks so much about."

"One of many, I'm sure," I said modestly.

"He is popular, to be sure." She agreed. "But he doesn't talk about any other girl. You must be very special to him indeed."

My cheeks flushed, though I had no idea why I should feel embarrassed about that. "This is very delicious," I said, trying to draw attention away from myself. "And thank you for welcoming me in your home. I will not take too much of your time."

"Its no trouble at all," she assured me with a gentle smile. "It's great to meet any friend of Itachi's."

"Miko's here?" A little boy's voice echoed from the hallway. "This I've got to see!"

A little boy, just Naruto's age, bounded into the kitchen. He stood right next to me and peered into my face. "Why do you have big ears and a tail? Itachi didn't say anything about you having those. Are you sure you're Miko?"

"Sasuke!" His mother scolded. "Apologize to Miko-san!"

I laughed and waved away her concern. "No worries, I get asked this a lot and I always answer the same way." I cupped a hand against my mouth, leaned towards Sasuke, and spoke in a loud whisper. "I was born to stand out so that's what I do."

I wiggled my ears mischievously and his eyes widened in wonder. "Wow, that's so cool!" He snuggled closer. "Can you teach me to do that?"

"Sure thing," I teased. "Once you get ears like mine I'll teach you."

He turned toward his mother. "Can I get some mom?"

We both laughed out loud and poor Sasuke pouted. "What's so funny?"

Just as I finished my soup, Itachi came into the room. "Whenever you're ready Miko, I have the things ready in my room."

I thanked his mother once again for the meal and followed him down the hall. Sasuke followed after us. "Do you like Itachi?"

"Of course I do." I said.

"Has he given you a kiss yet?" He persisted.

"No, when will I get one?" I asked Itachi curiously. He blinked in surprise, growing red.

"What?" I asked naively. "Is it too big for me to carry home on my own?"

Both brothers looked dumbfounded and I fidgeted uncomfortably. It was obvious that they knew something about kisses that I didn't. Now I had made a complete fool out of myself. "Don't bother," I grumbled. "I didn't want it anyway."

"If you don't want his, can I give you one?" Sasuke asked as he puckered his lips. Itachi grabbed him by the collar and shoved him out of the room. "Sorry about that," he stammered, his eyes on the ground. "He can be a bit of a brat sometimes." He pointed at his bed. "I gathered up my old things as well as Sasuke's. There are some old toys of his too that you're welcome to take back as well. I didn't know how old the kid is that you're taking care of."

I was still pretty embarrassed, but I needed to know so I could avoid a repeat incident. "Itachi, what is a kiss?"

"You mean you really don't know?" He asked in surprise. "I thought you were trying to be funny on purpose."

I shook my head. "I've never heard of it before."

"Not even seen one?" He asked as he sat on the corner of his bed.

"I've lived a very…sheltered life," I admitted.

Itachi folded his arms across his chest and chose his words carefully. "A kiss is something you give someone you love."

I cocked my head to the side. "What's love?"

He looked shocked. "You don't know what love is either?"

I shook my head. "Why, should I?"

"Everyone else does. But I don't know if I'm the best person to ask since I've never fallen in love," he admitted.

"So it's like a hole in the ground then? Why would someone want to fall into it then? Wouldn't that hurt?"

Itachi burst out laughing and I glared at him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He said as he wiped tears from his eyes. "I wasn't trying to make fun of you. I get the feeling that it would take some time to explain it and it's getting pretty late. So why don't we talk about it another time?"

_Don't bother_, I thought grudgingly, feeling a little hurt that he laughed at me. He was right though, it was very late. I quickly looked through the clothes and toys and put the best ones in a bag. Itachi offered to walk me home, but my pride hadn't recovered enough yet so I turned him down.

As I walked towards the main gateway, I crossed paths with Fugaku-san. We locked eyes. His eyes narrowed suspiciously at me as he passed by and muttered the word "Kitsune" under his breath before spitting on the ground in contempt. A shiver ran down my spine. He knew me for what I was, and unlike Kakashi-san, he had no respect for my position. Did he know that I was Itachi's guardian? I was going to have to be more careful from now on.


	5. Chapter 5: Intruder

Just before dawn I woke suddenly with the realization that someone was in the apartment. It was a very faint noise; no human would have heard it. My fox ears twitched as I carefully got out of bed. Naruto was still snoring in his bed nearby as I silently crept from the room and into the hallway. Whoever it was, they were in the kitchen. I slowly approached it; my fingers turning into claws, prepared for whatever fight lie ahead.

I peered around the corner to see the intruder looking through our fridge. I realized with a start that I knew him. My hands returned to normal. I folded my arms indignantly across my chest as I leaned against the door frame. "What brings you at this hour Shisui-san?"

He jumped with a start and whirled around. "Miko-chan!" He gulped nervously. "How did you know I was here?"

I tugged on one of my ears. "Let's just say there's an advantage to having big ears."

He chuckled. "Obviously. Well, you've caught me red-handed."

"Doing what exactly?" I asked with a raised eye brow.

"Itachi-kun told me that you were living here and he was worried about you."

I scowled, still feeling a little upset with him for laughing at me. "He shouldn't have bothered. But that still doesn't explain why _you're_ here."

"His family would have thrown a fit if they knew he was here," Shisui-san said as he leaned against the countertop with folded arms as well. "So he asked me to look into your living situation. He's worried that they'll be inadequate for the coming winter, and from what I've seen his fear is more than justified."

I glowered at him. "If I wanted either of your opinions about my place, I would have invited you over."

"C'mon Miko-chan," Shisui-san sighed in exasperation. "You can't keep living here. This is the worst section of town and the door lock is barely intact. The glass in the living room is cracked in several places. All it would take is one storm to shatter them. And you have very little food here, certainly not enough for two people."

"I know it's not much," I confessed. "But it's better than being back on the streets."

His mouth hung open. "You were on the streets?"

I blushed and turned away. "This doesn't concern Itachi-kun or even you. So please leave me alone. I trust you can see yourself out?"

"Now what a minute," he said as he grabbed my hand to stop me. "You don't really think we're just going to leave you here, do you? We're all friends here, so don't be so stubborn. If you knew either one of us were living like this, what would you do?"

I sighed. "I'd try to help too."

"Then let us help you find a better place." He insisted.

"But I can't afford a better place."

He smiled. "But I can. Just leave the arrangements to me and be ready to move tonight." He hesitated for a moment. "I also understand that you're a little angry with Itachi-kun."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yes, I am. I was just asking a question and he had the nerve to laugh at me."

He let go of my hand and walked into the living, taking a seat on the old couch. "May I ask what the question was?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

He crossed his heart. "Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a kunai in my eye."

I frowned at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's my promise not to laugh," he said, surprised I didn't know.

"Well that's a weird way to say it." I said as I sat down next to him. "I asked what a kiss was and what love was. Apparently its something everyone knows about except for me," I grumbled.

Now he looked really surprised. "You really don't know?"

I blushed again. "Obviously not if I'm asking the question."

He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Well it's no wonder he was so surprised. You were very sheltered indeed if you've never heard of either one."

"Do you have experience with both?"

He looked embarrassed and coughed. "Well yes, I do. Everyone does at some point or other."

"But Itachi hasn't."

He smirked as he looked me over from head to toe. "He's well on his way."

"So are you going to tell me or not? Itachi-kun said that a kiss is something you give someone you love."

"He's right about that," Shisui-san agreed. "A kiss is something you share with the most important person in your life. Someone you care for the most."

"Can you show me what it is?"

He turned red, just like Itachi did, and quickly shook his head. "It wouldn't be special if I did it, not to mention it'd be really weird. You have to love the person you kiss, and…well…I don't love you Miko-chan. Well, I do love you, but only as a friend."

He was confusing me a little. "So you're saying that there are different kinds of love?"

"Of course. There's love between brother and sister, friend to friend, husband and wife, things like that. But think the kind you're thinking of is love between two strangers. It's a little hard to explain because it's more of a feeling." He paused as he looked away, thinking more about it. "It's when you know in your heart that you don't ever want to be apart from them because you're no longer complete without them. When you love someone, you care about their well being above your own and would do anything to protect them, even if it costs you your life. You look into their eyes and feels like the rest of the world just fades away because now they're the center of your world. It's one of the greatest feelings in the world."

His words still seemed cryptic, but I could understand from his thoughtful expression and small smile that it must be an incredible experience. "So how do you know that you love someone?"

He looked into my eyes. "It's something that happens over time, but when it does you'll just know." He reached over to pat my knee. "Try to forgive Itachi-kun; he really wasn't trying to hurt your feelings."

"Who's this?" Naruto asked as he entered the room, wearily rubbed his eyes.

I ignored Shisui-san's startled reaction. "Naruto-kun, this is my friend Shisui Uchiha. He was in the neighborhood and stopped by for a quick visit."

Naruto nodded. "Did you get anymore of that ramen?"

"It's in the kitchen."

Shisui rounded on me once he left the room. "What is _he_ doing here?" He hissed in a low voice. "Don't you know what he is?"

"Of course I do," I said. "He's a jinchuriki. How come everyone else knows except for him?"

"You mean you know and you're _still_ taking care of him?" He asked incredulously.

I stood up and glared down at him. "Naruto-kun is my friend. So if he can't come with me, then don't bother finding me a new place."

He thought about this as he looked from me to Naruto and back again. His expression softened. "You are one interesting girl Miko-chan. But if he means that much to you, then of course I'll make room for him too." He stood up and stretched. "Well, I've got to go to work now. Anything you want me to pass on to Itachi-kun?"

I shook my head. I knew I was being a little silly in holding a grudge against Itachi, but it really hurt that he laughed at me. I was going to have to find a way to get over it or it would make my job as guardian even harder. But for now I wanted to be left alone.

He nodded as he headed for the door. "Just remember to be ready to move tonight, alright? See ya later Miko-chan. Goodbye Naruto-san."

Naruto was startled that he was addressed. But he recovered quickly. "Goodbye Shisui-san." He looked at me as I got myself some breakfast. "He's your friend? I didn't realize the Uchihas made friends outside of their family."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I sat across from him.

"They're a very close knit family," Naruto explained. "They may located in Konoha, but they live in a whole other world. He knows you're not an Uchiha right?"

I nodded, thinking back to what Shisui said when we first met. _Why should I tell you anything? You're not an Uchiha_. Maybe there was some true to what Naruto was saying. And yet I would consider Itachi and Shisui my friends. "He's not that bad, he's going to find us a new place to live."

Naruto's face fell. "You're moving away?"

"_We_ are moving away," I corrected. "Some time tonight. Are you ok with that?"

He smiled. "As long as I'm with you, I'll go anywhere."


	6. Chapter 6: Apology Cookies

Later that day, I had a surprise visitor in the flower shop. I felt a tap on my shoulder as I was working on the floral display for the window. I looked over my shoulder to see Itachi and turned back to the task at hand.

"Do you have a minute?" He asked quietly.

"I'm in the middle of work," I said firmly.

"I know," he said apologetically. "But I need to talk to you before I leave on assignment."

I turned to face him. "You're leaving for a mission?"

He nodded as he pointed to a new patch on his chunin vest. "Yes, I'm now the newest member of the Military Police Force, thanks to Shisui-Senpai. I leave tonight and I didn't want to go without apologizing for my rudeness last night."

I looked away. "I know can I be pretty naive about your culture, but there was no need to make fun of me about it."

"You're right, and for that I am sorry." He continued to talk quietly so no one else would overhear us. He handed me a little bag. "Will you forgive me? I made you some cookies."

I had never had one before, so I wasn't sure what to expect. I took one from the bag and carefully nibbled it. It was soft and moist, with dark brown spots that were even sweeter. "Oh wow! This is delicious!"

He smiled. "I'm glad you like them. They're not as good as my mom's though."

I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you and yes, I will forgive you."

He hugged me back. "Thank you Miko, so things are good between us now?"

I pulled back and playfully tapped his forehead. "We're good; though you had some nerve sending Shisui-san to check out my apartment this morning."

He cringed. "I was really worried. I wanted to make sure you were safe."

"And since my place failed to meet his approval I have to move now," I pretended to be upset. "I hope you're happy Itachi-kun. It's all your fault."

He laughed. "Of course I am. Now you'll be living close to the settlement. I would have preferred that you live in it, but you have to be an Uchiha."

"That's all right, I'm sure any place will be better than where I am now." I remembered Naruto's words this morning. _They may located in Konoha, but they live in a whole other world_. "Itachi-kun, why do the Uchiha live separately from the village?"

His expression sobered a little and he looked about to make sure no one close by would overhear. "Because we have this," he whispered.

His black eyes unexpectedly changed into a crimson color with small black dots. It surprised me so much that I stumbled backward. He reached out to steady me. "Its alright, you have nothing to fear from me."

"I wasn't scared; you just startled me is all. Why, should I be afraid of it?"

"Yes, you should be. If you were ever to look an Uchiha in the eye during battle, it would be over in a matter of seconds. This is a very powerful eye technique and there are many secrets associated with it. We stay apart to guard that knowledge."

"But why would you need to keep it a secret from the village? Aren't you all on the same side?"

He considered this for a moment. "Not really, but that's complicated and I don't have time to explain." His eyes returned to their normal color and he smiled again. "I have to go and prepare for my mission. I should be gone for about a week. I'll be sure to stop by your new place when I return."

I smiled back. "I'll be waiting."

That night I was surprised to find Naruto and Shisui waiting for me outside the shop. Naruto ran into my arms and I swung him around before giving him a big hug. Shisui watched on cautiously, he still seemed a little wary of Naruto.

"Just wait till you see our new place!" Naruto said when I set him back on the ground. "You wouldn't believe the size of it! We have our own rooms too!"

"Wow that is pretty generous." I said, looking at Shisui curiously.

"You're a girl. You need your own room," he said matter-of-factly. "We've already moved everything in, so let's be on our way."

Naruto held my hand and was excitedly talking about the wonders of our new place. I half-listened, my main thoughts were on Itachi. What would he be doing on this mission? I hoped that he would be safe.

"So what do you think?" Shisui asked.

I stirred myself from my thoughts and looked up. Itachi wasn't kidding about it being close to the settlement. You could see the gateway from here. "So you two are keeping me close, huh?" I mused aloud.

"Of course," he said simply. "That way we can keep you out of trouble."

He led the way to the fourth floor and unlocked our door. My jaw dropped as the door swung open. It was easily three times as big as our last place. Naruto bounded in and jumped on the couch. "Isn't this great Miko? Look at all of this space!" He ran back to me, grabbed my hand, and pulled me into the kitchen. He opened one of the cupboards and pointed. "Look at all that ramen! Have you ever seen so many in one place?"

I laughed. "It is impressive all right."

"We got some new clothes and furniture too! I got the awesomest hat ever! Let me show you!" Naruto continued on as he darted out of the room.

Shisui shook his head in amusement, a grin on his face. "He's such an energetic little blonde blur. Is he always this crazy?"

"For the most part." I gave him a hug. "Thank you Shisui-san. You are too good to me."

He ruffled my hair. "It's no trouble at all. Please enjoy it."

I pulled away and walked into the living room, admiring it further. "How much do we owe in rent?"

"Not a cent. I said I would take care of it remember?"

"But that is too generous!" I protested as I pouted. "I'm beginning to think I don't contribute to this friendship at all."

"That's not true," he corrected as he took a seat in an armchair. "You mean a lot to Itachi-kun. You are his first real friend after all. And besides him, you're the only one who doesn't worship the ground I walk on."

"Why would I do that? You're just a regular guy like Itachi-kun."

He looked surprised for a moment, then grinned. "Exactly."

"See Miko?" Naruto asked as he ran into the room. He showed me a weird brown hat. "It's a sleeping cap that looks like a walrus!"

"I see," I said uncertainly, not sure what to make of it at all. Then I noticed a weird black box in the corner. "What's that?"

"What?" Shisui exclaimed as he crossed over to it. "You've never seen a TV before? Well prepare to have your mind blown away!"

I grabbed my head and crouched down. "What would you do that for?"

He looked confused for a moment and then rolled his eyes. "It's a figure of speech Miko-chan. Its means to get ready to experience something new."

I blushed and stood up. "Then why can't you just say that?"

The TV was pretty impressive, and Naruto watched it while I started getting dinner ready. Shisui offered to help, but I couldn't accept anymore help.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" He whispered, as he looked towards Naruto. "Taking care of another kid is a lot for a ten year old to handle."

"Ten and a half," I corrected.

"Hardly makes a difference," he objected.

I looked over my shoulder to see Naruto stretched out lazily on the couch, nearly asleep. "Neither one of us have parents so we need to stick together."

"I guess that makes sense," he said grudgingly. "But if you need anything-"

"I'll be sure to keep you in the dark."

He laughed. "Then we'll have fun figuring it out. Good night Miko-chan."


	7. Chapter 7: Jealousy

It was weird waking up the next morning. For a moment I had forgotten that we had moved. Once I remembered, I stood up to push back the curtains. The sun was just starting to rise over the mountain that had faces carved into it. I wonder who they're supposed to be anyway. I turned to look around the room. It was very late after I persuaded Naruto to go to bed and I had just flopped onto the bed without looking at my new room. Again I slightly cursed Shisui's attention to detail. The bed was huge, with fluffy decorative pillows against the headboard, as well as dolls. I rolled my eyes. Does he really think I have time to play with toys?

In one corner of the room was a little table with a mirror mounted on it and next to it was a big dresser. After looking through it, I was surprised at the number of new clothes that were folded carefully in the drawers. This was a lot of clothes, and I found even more in the closet too. What was I going to do with all of this stuff? I noticed Itachi's coat hanging up and I carefully pulled it off the hanger. I brought it to my face and took in his distinct smell. For some reason I found it comforting and I stroked the softness of the fabric against my cheek.

I could hear Naruto snoring in the next room. I had better get some breakfast ready. I hung the coat back up and slipped into some of the new clothes. It took some time trying to find things in the kitchen, but everything was ready by the time Naruto dragged himself into the room. He rested his head on the table, still snoring. I used the chopsticks to pick up some of the noodles and waved it under his nose. He smiled and reached out feebly for it. I stuck it gently in his mouth. "Quit the theatrics Naruto-kun, its getting colder by the second."

He sat upright and took the chopsticks. I sat across from him and ate a much more healthy breakfast. "That Shisui-san guy is pretty cool, though I don't think he liked me very much at first."

"Don't worry about it; he didn't like me either when I first met him."

"I think Shisui-san worries about you." He said with his mouth full. "He thinks you do too much. He said-"

I scowled. "He has too many opinions so let's just talk about something else."

He nodded. "When do I get to meet Itachi-san? He's your other friend, right?"

"The end of the week, I think. So until then I'll come home after work. Speaking of which," I looked at the clock. "I'm running a little late. I'll see you tonight!"

Work passed by uneventfully and it was dark when I clocked out for the day. I was so tired that I started heading for the Rakugosha District before remembering that we didn't leave there anymore. I felt so snug and warm in Itachi's coat. Shisui-san had provided one for me as well, but it was too girly for my taste and didn't smell as good. As I was surrounded by his scent, I thought back to the night he took me home. His mother was so kind and his little brother was charming. Then my blood ran cold as I remembered his father. Was he always that gruff? Or was he gentler at home? As much as I enjoyed my time in that house, I knew I could never go back. I couldn't risk meeting Fugaku-san again.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't quite hear the voice behind me. Suddenly I was shoved to the ground and pinned down by someone. A hand, probably my size, held my head down so I couldn't look at him/her. The pressure on my back was light, so it was probably a female. I could hear footsteps in all directions encircle me. Had I unwittingly crossed into gang territory?

I heard one of the footsteps come even closer. The hand on my head grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled up so I could look up into the spiteful face of a girl I recognized from the Uchiha settlement. I had noticed her sometimes in the background when I spent time with Itachi-kun. Up close she looked to be about the same age as me. She pulled a kunai from her pouch and stabbed it into the ground right near my face. "You stay away from Itachi-san or else."

I waited for her to continue. "Or else what?" I asked curiously.

"Or else I'm gonna cut off that stupid little tail of yours!" She snapped, clearly more upset than before. "Itachi-san is important to the Uchiha! His father is the head of the clan! He can't afford to be seen hanging around the likes of you! So leave him alone understand?"

I frowned in confusion. "But why should I? Itachi-kun is my friend."

"_We_ are his friends!" She glared. "And we understand him in a way that an outsider like you never could! So give him up and we'll leave you alone. Persist in this friendship fantasy and you will answer to all of us."

I looked at all the other girls who menacingly surrounded me and I could feel my temper beginning to rise. The nerve of these girls! How dare they threaten me! I doubt they were even genuine friends of his. If Itachi had a problem with me, he wouldn't have sent a stupid little posse to tell me. I felt my hands hardened into claws and the girl drew back a little. "I don't have to answer to you or anyone else!" I snapped as I shook the girl off my back and stood up. "Now get out of my way!"

"I don't think so," the girl growled as she charged me, knocking me off my feet. We scuffled on the ground punching, kicking, and biting. It was a pretty juvenile fight, but I was tired from the long day and was terribly out of shape. And apparently my opponent had forgotten that she had a weapon pack strapped to her waist. The other girls remained in the back ground, cheering their friend on. So they were just as useless huh?

"Hey! Hey! What's going on here?" A familiar voice bellowed overhead. A strong pair of hands pulled us apart and Kakashi-san look fiercely at each of us. Naturally now that the leader was defeated, the rest of the pack scattered. "Well?" He asked.

"She attacked me first, the bloodthirsty little mutt," she scowled.

My tail bristled and I flashed her a deadly look. "You think I'm a dog? Why you little-!"

"Enough!" Kakashi-san said firmly. "I will take care of this Moena-san, so you better go home."

She looked terribly satisfied with herself as she left. "That's not fair!" I frowned. "You're going to just believe her?"

"Of course not," he said as he picked me up in his arms. "I know her father and he's just as vindictive. Now let's get you cleaned up, she got you pretty good."

Now that he mentioned it, my eye was starting to swell up and my lip was split and bleeding. I gave him directions to my place and I just hoped that we wouldn't run into Shisui-san. If he found out, he'd be sure to tell Itachi. Its not that I cared what happened to the girls, because I didn't. I just didn't want to worry him again.

Thankfully we didn't run into Shisui-san, but Naruto was home watching TV. His eyes widened as we came through the door. He hopped off the couch to get the medical kit, the same one I usually used to clean him up after a fight. How ironic that now it was my turn. "Thank you Kakashi-san," I said once he put me down. "But I'll be alright now. You can go home now."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," he said wryly as he took the kit from Naruto and looked through it. "You still haven't told me what happened back there."

Naruto wrapped his arms around my neck. "Does it hurt much?"

I patted his hand. "Not really.

"I'm waiting," Kakashi gently reminded me as he spread some kind of salve on my lower lip.

I didn't want to lie, but I didn't want to tell the whole truth either. "She was angry that I was friends with someone in the Uchiha clan."

He heaved a heavy sigh. "The tension between Konoha and Uchiha appears to be getting worse. I wonder how it will end." He said more to himself.

"What are they fighting about?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi fixed him with a keen glance and I had the sinking feeling that somehow this feud involved Naruto. "We are not to speak of it, orders from the Hokage himself."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "If no one can talk about it, then how does anyone know what they're fighting about?"

To our surprise Kakashi burst out laughing. "Well said Naruto well said." He pressed an ice pack against my eye. "Hold it there for about an hour. That should keep the swelling down." He closed the kit and stood up. "I'll be heading out now. Try to be a little more careful ok? Moena-san is one of the weaker Uchiha; you don't want to cross the high-ups."

I nodded. Hopefully this heals before I see Shisui or Itachi. By the next morning, my eye had swollen shut and the cheek bone was bruised making the whole injury look terrible. I'm sure that I looked a fright to those I passed in the streets on my way to work. Even Inoichi-san, the store owner, remarked on it. "What on earth happened to you?"

"Don't worry about it," I assured him. "It was just an accident."

I ignored the looks and comments the other customers gave me and I busied myself with work. The problem is that flowers are not very distracting, so I tried to think of what I wanted to do tonight to cheer myself up. A light touch on my shoulder brought me back to the present and I looked up to see Itachi's mother and Sasuke.

She put a hand to her mouth, her eyes watered. "Oh my."

Sasuke peered closer. "Wow, that looks awful."

She shushed him. "I heard what happened."

I was surprised, how could that be? I hadn't told anyone and I knew Kakashi wasn't likely to tell anyone. That must mean that Moena bragged about it. I looked away. "It isn't as bad as it looks."

She dropped to one knee and touched my cheek. I flinched despite her gentleness. "All this because you wouldn't stop being friends with Itachi. My poor child, I am so sorry. And for this to happen while he's gone…"

I grabbed her hand earnestly. "Please don't tell him! I don't want him to know."

"Why not?" She asked in surprise.

"I don't want him to worry about me or to stop being friends with me in order to protect me from those jerks. If he knew he'd feel terrible and blame himself even though it wasn't his fault."

She looked at me thoughtfully and then wore a small smile. "Itachi chose well when he chose you as a friend. Very well, if you don't want him to know what happened, then we have to do something about your face." She pulled a small vial from her purse and pressed it into my hand. "It's my own recipe. Just spread it over your eye and cheek twice a day and it should clear up before he returns."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a tight hug. "Come and visit again ok? I miss you Miko."

I ruffled his hair. "I've missed you too Sasuke-kun."

"We have to get going," She said as she rose to her feet. "Take care of yourself Miko-san."

I bowed and thanked her for the medicine. As they walked out, I thought to myself. _If she knows, then I bet Shisui does. I'm going to need to find a way to get him to stay quiet about this._


	8. Chapter 8: Shinobi and Lace

Shisui came to visit that night to see if I was feeling any better. He went from sympathy to anger to regret and if his reaction was any indicator, the idea of keeping Itachi in the dark was looking better and better. Once he calmed down, I asked him to keep this whole incident a secret.

"I don't know Miko-chan," Shisui shook his head. "I think you should tell Itachi-kun. Why do you feel the need to hide this from him?"

"Because I'm afraid he'll do something about it." I said as I applied the ointment over the left side of my face in front of the bathroom mirror. "The last time he found out that something was wrong; he sent you to spy on me and made us move." I turned back to him. "Now don't get me wrong, we love the place. But I can't let you guys keep solving my problems. I'm strong enough to handle them on my own."

"You do realize he's going to find out eventually right? Especially the way Moena-san keeps running her mouth."

"Like she's going to tell him," I rolled my eyes.

Shisui gave me a thoughtful look. "I'll tell you what? I'll keep it a secret on one condition."

"And what is that?" I asked warily.

He wore a sly smile. "You wear a dress when Itachi-kun comes to visit."

I blinked at him. "That's all? I can do that, but I don't see what the big deal is."

He shook his head sadly. "You clearly are not a romantic Miko-chan."

For the rest of the week work went on as usual and the ointment worked wonders. The first thing Saturday morning, I checked my reflection in the mirror. My face was back to normal. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. Now that Shisui wasn't going to tell him, I might just pull this off.

I felt a small pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind. "Good morning Miko!"

"Hey Naruto-kun," I said looking over my shoulder. "What are you doing up so early? I haven't even started making breakfast."

"I'm excited to meet your other friend," he said with a smile. "He's coming today right?"

"Yeah, sometime tonight I think."

"Can I pick out the dress?" He asked eagerly.

"Oh yeah, I promised Shisui-san I would wear a dress, didn't I?" I asked as I just remembered. "Sure, why not."

"I know just the one!" He said as he let go and took off running into my room.

I frowned at my reflection as I thought about this. "Are you saying that you've been through my closet?"

He came back quickly with a short-sleeved purple one with ruffles and lace. "What do you think? Isn't it pretty?"

"Don't you think that's a little much?" I asked as I eyed it skeptically. "It's not like it a special occasion or anything."

He gave him a stubborn look and I knew there was no use arguing with him.

"Fine I'll wear it later tonight," I relented. "I'm not about to look that ridiculous at work."

The store was full when I arrived at Yamanaka's Flower Shop. It made sense since it was getting close to the Christmas season and the demand for Christmas flowers was high. I had a basket filled with them waiting for delivery and I went all over town. While the citizens of Konoha were pretty friendly to me, there were a few people who were unnerved over my appearance. It made sense though; I did stand out with my ears and tail. I tried my best to ignore the stares and wore my friendliest smile, thanking them for their business.

Toward the end of my rounds, I was surprised to find a little bouquet of half a dozen flowers addressed to me. I stopped short right in the middle of the street. Flowers? For me? I looked at the little note attached to them crawled in a tiny script: _I hope your face don't hurt no more. See me soon. Sasuke._ I laughed. _How sweet of him_, I thought as I sniffed the sweet fragrance.

It was the perfect pick-me-up to carry me through the hectic workday. As I walked home with the flowers from Sasuke and the coat from Itachi, I couldn't help but ponder how lucky I was to know both of them. Granted I barely knew Sasuke, but his frank honesty left an impression on me. Just like how Itachi's stability kept my feet on the ground. I know I'm supposed to be the guardian, but somehow I feel like they're the ones influencing me. Once I got home, I put on the girly dress and started to make dinner.

Naruto and Shisui came just in time for me to set the table. "Oh, will you be joining us Shisui-san?"

He shook his head. "Don't bother, I've already eaten." He looked me up and down. "You look very pretty Miko-chan. I'd say you've chosen well."

"It was Naruto-kun's choice," I said as I gestured to him. "I didn't really care which I wore."

Naruto started eating right away.

"I just got a message from Itachi-kun," Shisui said as he sat down in "his" armchair. "He's home now, just giving his report to the Military Police Force. He thinks he'll be here in about an hour or two."

"I thought he came back this morning," I said in surprise. "Why would he want to come over so soon if he just got back?"

"Maybe because he missed you?" Shisui asked dryly with a raised eyebrow.

"He needs to take care of himself first." They exchanged skeptical looks. "And why are you two looking at me like that?" I demanded.

"Like what?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Like I'm crazy for wanting Itachi-kun to take it easy. If he just got back from a mission he should be resting. I can wait until tomorrow, so why don't you tell him that? Then I can take this ridiculous dress off."

"He's coming because he wants to, not because he has to," Shisui explained. Then he noticed the flowers on the table. "Where did you get those?"

"They're a present from Sasuke-kun." I said with a proud smile. "Aren't they pretty?"

To my surprise Shisui burst out laughing. "So now Itachi has competition. This should be interesting."

"Stop talking nonsense," I huffed, not brave enough to admit that I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Hey Shisui-san, you've got to see this new show," Naruto said, getting up from the table. He turned on the TV and clicked through the channels till he got to the right one. I let them watch, not interested in embarrassing myself again. It ever ceased to confuse me whenever the people on the screen talk or ask questions. I would always answer back in spite of myself. It was too real for my taste. I sat down to eat my dinner and listened to them laughing and talking in the living room.

I couldn't help but pick at the lace with my free hand. I was beginning to regret being talked into wearing this. Why were Shisui and Naruto making a bigger deal out of this than it was? It was just a visit. Sure Itachi and I hadn't been apart for this long, but a week was not a big deal. Now that he was part of the Military Police Force, he was sure to be gone an awful lot. I briefly wondered how that would affect my guardianship assignment. Would I be expected to follow him? I hadn't received any further knowledge so I assumed that things were still going well. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that Itachi had entered the room. I thought I heard someone talk behind me, but I was still thinking about my experience on Earth so far and feeling grateful for all the new friends I had now. I couldn't help but smile. I've never had friends before.

Suddenly I felt a pillow hit me from behind. "Wake up!" Shisui yelled from the living room.

Growling, I grabbed the pillow and whirled around. I dropped it once I saw that Itachi was standing right in front of me. He had a bandage on his right arm and he was still clad in his mission clothes. He looked so worn out, but still managed a smile. "Hello Miko."

I stood up and kicked the pillow under the table. "Itachi-kun, are you alright? You don't look so good."

"I'm ok, don't worry about it." He said as he looked down at my dress. He drew closer and reached out to touch the lace on my sleeve. "I love lace. It has such a delicate feel to it." He looked me tenderly. "You look beautiful in it."


	9. Chapter 9: Truth Comes Out

I could see Naruto and Shisui bumping fists and winking at each other. I felt my cheeks grow red. I pulled back and gestured to the table. "Have you eaten yet? I've made extra tonight."

"No I haven't yet. I'll have some if it isn't too much trouble." He said as he wearily sat down. He noticed the flowers in the center of the table. "These are nice; did they come from the flower shop?"

"They were a gift from Sasuke-kun." I explained as I put some food on a plate. "You'll pass on my thanks to him, won't you?"

He suddenly seemed uneasy and looked away from them. "Sure, I can do that."

I set the plate before him. "I'll be right back, please eat as much as you want, there is more if you need it." I walked into the living room and tugged at my dress.

"You're not going to change are you?" Shisui asked, standing up.

"Of course I am," I hissed under my breath so Itachi wouldn't overhear. "He's seen me in it so now I'm going to wear something more comfortable." What I didn't want to admit was how uncomfortable it made me when Itachi drew close and looked at me like that. I couldn't explain the feeling, but I knew it had something to do with that stupid dress. If I wore something more normal he wouldn't be acting so weird.

Shisui frowned. "You promised you would. If you go back on that promise, then I'll go back on mine."

"Fine you win," I sighed. Anything was better than Itachi finding out the truth. "But I'm never wearing this again after tonight!"

"But it's gorgeous." Naruto pouted.

"Then you can wear it next time!" I grumbled as I sat down on the couch and grabbed a big throw pillow to sort of hide behind.

Once Itachi was done eating, he joined us all on the couch and we just talked. He couldn't say what his mission was for, but he made us laugh as he recalled stories of sleeping outside, the weird food they had to eat, and dazzled us with detailed descriptions of the new places he had seen. When his stories were winding down, Shishu coughed a little and Naruto randomly blurted out. "Is this the friend you got beat up over?"

There was a deathly silence that filled the room. Itachi went pale as he looked at me. "What is he talking about?"

I ignored him and shot Shisui a murderous look. "I'm going to change."

I stood up and walked briskly into my room, nearly slamming the door. My hands curled into fists, my claws cutting into the palms of my hands.

"Did something happen while I was gone?" I could hear Itachi ask warily.

"Yes, something did," Shisui said flatly. "And you deserve to know. She'll tell you when she comes out."

I should have known that Shisui was going to do something like this. I was so angry at him and at myself for trusting him. I tore the dress off and threw it across the room. In my rage, I turned to kick the dresser. I'm sure Shisui meant well, it did make a little bit of sense that Itachi deserved to know. But that did not change the fact that he tricked me. See if I ever trust him again. I grabbed some comfortable clothes and put them on. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that my bedroom window was big enough to escape out of. _Now don't be a coward about this and run away_, I admonished myself. _Just downplay this and it'll blow over._

When I came out I was met by silence. Naruto looked uneasy but both Shisui and Itachi stared intently at me. "They're making a big deal out of nothing," I began. "I just got in a little fistfight that's all."

Shisui narrowed his eyes at me. "It was more than that and you know it."

I glared back. "I have nothing more to say about it."

"He needs to know."

"If you wanted him to know so badly, then you should have just told him yourself. How dare you put Naruto-kun up to this!" I snapped at Shisui.

"I did no such thing!" Shisui said defensively.

"Does that mean you're not going to taking me to Ichiraku's?" Naruto pouted. "But that's not fair! I did everything you said!"

Itachi stood up, gravely serious. "Stop it!" He barked, startling us all into silence. He fixed me with an intense gaze. "Now what happened?"

I looked away uneasily. "Some Uchiha girl has a problem with us being friends and confronted me about it."

"She did more than that," Shisui scoffed. "She beat up one side of her face."

I glared at him again. "Just a black eye and a bruised cheek bone. You don't have to make this sound worse than it really was."

Itachi looked like the wind had been knocked out of him and he fell back onto the couch.

Shisui looked at him sympathetically. "I told you something like this would happen if you weren't more careful."

Itachi nodded numbly. "You did. I just didn't want to believe it." He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. "It's all my fault. I'm so sorry Miko."

"No it isn't," I insisted as I sat down beside him.

"So what will you do now?" Shisui asked him.

"What is going on around here?" Naruto asked, helplessly confused.

"Itachi-kun is the son of our clan leader and as such his position is important." Shisui explained. "He knows how important it is that he surrounds himself with the best of company."

Itachi glared at him. "If you're suggesting what I think you are-"

He shook his head. "I'm not. But am I suggesting that you find a way to disguise your friendship. Perhaps Miko-chan can enroll in the ninja academy and you can 'tutor' her. That way no one will think anything of it and you can be assured that she will be able to defend herself next time."

"Thanks for asking for my opinion," I grumbled.

"You have to understand Miko-chan, the Uchiha are a proud clan." Shisui said seriously. "If you want to keep being friends with Itachi-kun, you're going to have to be more careful than you have been. Moena-san is the least of your worries."

"He's right." Itachi sadly admitted. "Would you consider the academy? I would feel much better if you did."

He looked so worried that I agreed, even though I had no idea what people did in the Ninja Academy. He reached to give me a hug. "I'm sorry you were hurt because of me." His grip tightened slightly. "I wish I had been there to protect you."

I hugged him back. "Its ok Itachi-kun, it really wasn't that bad."

He pulled back slightly, his arms still around me. "I want to protect you though; you're my best friend after all."


	10. Chapter 10: Just Friends

I was going to have to wait until the spring semester to enroll in the Academy, just four months away. I wasn't going to be able to work once I started school. It would be too much for me. So in the meantime I worked as much as I could, even the night shift several times a week. I made enough to celebrate Christmas with Naruto, his very first one, as well as get presents for Shisui and Itachi.

Naruto was also of age to enroll and he was super excited that I was going to attend class with him. I was a little wary of being the oldest kid in class, but if that was what it would take to set Itachi's mind at rest, I would do it. Since the night he came home, Itachi was very busy. I did not see him very often. He was very busy with his new missions and duties at the Military Police Force. I also understood that he needed to keep his distance until the rumors about our friendship died down.

All the same, I was beginning to worry about him. In his more recent visits, he was beginning to seem uncomfortable around me and blushing a lot, especially whenever I got close. It made me a little sad. Was he regretting our friendship? If so, why didn't he just say so or tell me what I could do to fix things? I hated not knowing. He didn't have to pretend to be my friend, so why was he acting so differently?

At long last winter started to melt into spring and day of the entrance ceremony was fast approaching. The night before Naruto was super excited and more hyper than usual. It was hard to get him even interested in going to bed. It was very late at night when he finally wore himself out. I was just tucking him into bed when I heard a knock at the door. I looked at the clock as I approached the door. It was midnight, who on Earth would be coming at this hour? I opened the door and was surprised to see Itachi. He had a flinty look in his eye, his mouth a set in a thin line.

"Itachi-kun, is something wrong?" I asked softly. I had never seen him this angry before.

He chuckled grimly as he stepped inside. "I guess you could say that. I just had to sit through another of my Father's lectures." He dropped his coat on the armchair and paced in circles around the living room. "You are the backbone of Uchiha, don't forget that son," He said in a deeper voice, obviously quoting him. "How could I ever forget when I'm told that _all the time_? And you know what's worse? Nothing I do is ever good enough!" He snapped. "There is no pleasing that man! It wasn't enough for him that I graduated from the academy after one year. It wasn't enough that I'm the youngest member of the Military Force either. Now he wants me to join ANBU. That's the best of the best. What makes him think I'm good enough for that? What makes him think I even _want_ that?" He punched the wall. "What's next? Hokage by the time I'm 15?"

I was completely baffled by this. For weeks I could barely get him to open up and now he was showing a more volatile side. It scared me a little but also made me sad. I have been so caught up in myself and Naruto that I wasn't giving Itachi the help he needed. He was breaking to crack and why not? He was almost 11, and should be having fun like one. Not worrying about family and clan expectations. That was too much of a burden to place on such young shoulders.

He continued to rant and rave, barely aware that I was there at all. If I didn't calm him down soon, he was going to wake Naruto up. I drew close, grabbed him by the face, and looked into his eyes. "Itachi-kun, what do you believe in?"

He blushed as he looked at me uneasily. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember that night when I said that confidence isn't hard to come by when you have a strong belief in something?"

He nodded.

"So what do you believe in?" I asked in my most serious tone.

He wore a small smile as he remembered. "I wanted to protect others."

"That's right. Now focus on that. Would joining ANBU help further that goal?"

He looked away as he thought about it for moment. "Yes, I think it would."

I smiled. "Then go for it. Forget about your Father's expectations, or even those of Uchiha. Itachi-kun, you need to focus on what's most important."

His brow furrowed slightly. "And what is that?"

"Your dream to protect those you care about. It's an admirable goal and one worth sacrificing for, but not if you can't believe in it with all your heart."

He was silent for a minute as we gazed into each others eyes. His scent was a little intoxicating and I felt a strange tug on my heart. I couldn't explain it or understand it. All I knew was that I enjoyed it and that I didn't want to back away this time. His gaze softened as he slowly wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close. It was the same gesture and yet it was nothing like the hugs he usually gave me. I gently brushed the bangs from his eyes. How could such dark eyes be so tender?

He smiled as he rested his forehead against mine. "Thanks Miko. I needed that." He sighed wearily. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to explode like that. I just needed a place to cool off and I thought…well…" He pulled his head back and looked away in shame. "You must think I've gone crazy."

I shook my head. "You can come over and vent whenever you want. I'll always listen." I absently mindedly stroked his cheek. "I'm glad that you're here though. I've really missed you."

He brought up one of his hands to gently touch my hair. I felt short of breath and my heart raced. What was this feeling? It was exhilarating. He smiled warmly. "I've missed you too Miko."

"There's something I need to tell you Itachi-kun." I whispered, somehow unable to speak any louder.

He was quiet for a moment. "There's something I want to tell you too. You go first."

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you lately. I've been so caught up in work and this up-coming academy thing…" I sighed. "And here you've had to deal with this on your own…" my voice trembled. I was whole-heartedly ashamed of myself. "I haven't been there for you when you needed me."

"That's not true," he frowned. "You're the only person I can really talk to."

"What about Shisui-san?"

He looked a little grumpy. "He's a good friend, but he's still an Uchiha. There are some things…he just doesn't understand."

I grinned as I playfully tapped him on the forehead. "Well you don't have to worry because I will _always_ be your friend, no matter what."

He hesitated for a moment. "And that's all you want to be?"

I had a confused look on my face. He wasn't making any sense. "Of course," I said naively. "What else would I be?"

Suddenly there was sadness in his eyes and he let go of me. He turned away, the moment now lost. "I should be heading back, I'll be missed. Good luck with the academy tomorrow."

"You won't be coming to the entrance ceremony?"

He shook his head as he grabbed his coat. "No, I have to complete a mission to secure my place in ANBU." He hesitated at the door and looked over his shoulder.

His wretched expression took my breath away; it hurt me to see him like this. And just when I thought I had made him feel better. "Itachi-kun?" I asked tentatively. "Did I say something wrong?"

He shook his head and wore a sad smile. "No, of course not." He turned away and opened the door. "Good night Miko."

I wished him goodnight. Now that I thought about it, he never did say what he wanted to. Or was he just going to tell me that he was going on this other mission? I sat on the couch and placed a hand over my heart. Why was it racing? It had been very enjoyable to be that close to him just now. Why did it make me feel so light-headed? I've hugged him before, but somehow this feel completely different. If only I knew what this feeling was. I had never felt anything like it before. But what about us being friends was making him so sad? Wasn't that a good thing? I groaned as I rested my head in my hands. Why did I get the funny feeling that I was missing out on something? Then I realized just how late it was and I hurried off to bed.

Naruto was so excited the next morning that he woke me up. We ate a big breakfast and walked hand-in-hand to the academy. I wondered if the academy would be a lot like guardian training with lame rules and no discussions. I certainly hope not otherwise I'd tear my hair out.

The third Hokage was there and we lined up to listen to his speech. I could see Sasuke in a different line and he waved at me. I smiled and waved back. Naruto tugged on my sleeve. "Who are you waving at?"

I pointed to Sasuke. "He's Sasuke. Itachi-kun's little brother. He's the one who gave me those flowers that one time."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him before looking back up at me with an angry pout. "Don't forget, you promised that you'd sit by me in class."

"I haven't forgotten," I said, a little confused about his behavior. Was he jealous of Sasuke? How could he be when they had never met him?

Once the speech was over, Sasuke came over and gave me a hug. "Did you come to see me?"

"Actually I'm joining the academy now too."

He grinned from ear to ear. "Really? Great! Now we'll spend everyday together! We can sit together, eat lunch together, train together-"

Naruto's scowl deepened but before he could talk, Fugaku approached us. Sasuke's enthusiasm came to an abrupt halt. "Father, this is Miko Hayashi."

He stared at me, effectively ignoring his son. Sasuke lowered his head and shifted his feet nervously. Fugaku looked from me to Naruto, a smirk on his face. "You keep interesting company Hayashi, though I suppose foxes prefer to stick together."

Naruto looked bewildered and I blushed. I bit my tongue to keep from snapping back. Even I knew that crossing someone of his position was not a good idea. He looked down at Sasuke. "I trust you will choose your friends wisely." He narrowed his eyes at me. "The Uchiha did not become great by mixing with riff raff."

Sasuke nodded numbly and Fugaku turned and walked away without another word. I noticed Sasuke's shoulders were trembling, his little hands balled into fists. I rested a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok Sasuke-kun?"

He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. "I like you Miko. Is that wrong?"

I shook my head. "Of course not."

"Then why doesn't Father like you?"

I tugged on my ears. "Not everyone likes someone who is different."

Sasuke looked after his Father's retreating figure. "I want to be friends with you. But I want to please Father too." He looked up at me with pleading eyes. "What should I do?"

"Only you know the answer to that." I said with an encouraging smile. I then realized that the rest of the students were filing into the academy. "Looks like the lecture is about to start, we should go inside too."

Sasuke bowed his head in thought for a moment. Then he nodded and held my hand, fixing me with a resolute gaze. "Let's go together Miko."

Naruto squeezed my other hand. "Don't forget about me!"

I laughed as I led both of them towards the academy. "Don't make me choose between you two because its not going to happen."


	11. Chapter 11: Starlight Anniversary

Over the next few weeks it was clear that I stood out from classmates even more than I already did. I had no talent for ninjutsu because I had no chakra ability. That made plenty of sense because I was nothing like my mortal classmates. From then on my training focused on taijutsu techniques. With my sensitive hearing, I could hear where my opponent would move next. That made my reaction time nearly simultaneous with their movements.

This very much intrigued Itachi because his Sharingan operated on a similar concept of seeing the move before it occurs. So he focused our "tutoring" sessions on improving my sensitivity. At first I was blindfolded so I could avoid distractions. It was very hard and I was frustrated by the slow progress. Once I threw down the blindfold and stomped on it. "We're wasting our time! It just isn't possible!"

He shook his head ruefully. "You give up too easily Miko. Try it again."

"Forget it Itachi-kun!" I turned on my heel and stormed away. "I've got better things to do with my time."

He sighed and suddenly he stopped me by poking my forehead. I jumped back and looked over my shoulder to where he was before then back to where he was now. "How did you do that?"

He wore a sly smile. "That little trick took seven months to develop. You've only been trying for two weeks and you're nearly there. Try again."

I folded my arms and scowled. "I don't see why I need to perfect it anyway. No one else in school can do this."

"Now who's losing their focus?" He teased as he took my face in his hands. "You're supposed to be learning how to defend yourself. I don't think you understand how rare this particular ability is. It's one of the things that make Uchiha unique. You will have the ultimate advantage if you can sense what your enemy's next move is. It is often a matter of life…" Suddenly he disappeared and I felt him behind me with his arm wrapped around my waist. A kunai gently rested against my throat. "Or death," he whispered in my ear.

I shivered involuntarily. "Alright, you've made your point."

He let go, pocketed his kunai, and tossed me the blindfold. "Let's go again and don't worry about holding back. It would take a lot to knock me down."

After a few months, I was beginning to react before the next move was executed. At that point I was allowed to fight without the blindfold. Then once I could do that, he'd use his Sharingan forcing me to quicken my reaction. Time and again Itachi would praise and encourage. Each time I succeeded, he would change it up just to push me further. It was exhausting work and after each training session I felt like I could barely walk. Yet he would never break a sweat. It was so maddeningly!

Whenever Itachi was gone on assignment, I practiced with Sasuke and Naruto. It had to be done separately because both still couldn't stand the other. Naruto wasn't very good; he consistently scored lower than the others. Sasuke was the exact opposite; he was the best in our class. He was still not as good as Itachi, and I soon learned how that irritated him to no end.

"Why are you so hard on yourself?" I asked him once as we sat under a tree, resting from practice. "You're the best one in our class. Who else is there to compare yourself to?"

"I'm still not better than Itachi," he scowled. "And until I am, my Father refuses to recognize me. Its always, 'Become a fine shinobi like your brother'. Nothing I do is good enough, there's just no pleasing him!"

His words were eerily familiar to Itachi's that one night. My heart went out to Sasuke and I pulled him into a hug. "Sasuke? What do you believe in?"

"What?" He asked, looking at me with a confused look.

"Everyone has a dream that drives them, pushes them to be better. Something that is independent of other's opinions."

He thought about this for a minute. "What's yours Miko?"

I gently tweaked his nose. "To be there for my friends, guiding and motivating every step of the way. What's yours?"

"I want to be better than Itachi."

I grimaced. "But that's only to get your Father's approval, which he might not give even then. A dream isn't genuine if it's conditional on others. Maybe you should give this more thought."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" He said as he pulled away and stood before me. "Look at what I can do now."

At first I didn't notice until he pointed at his ears. They wiggled slightly. "See? I can wiggle my ears just like you!"

I laughed. "So you can." I tapped my chin thoughtfully. "You know what Sasuke-kun? There _is_ something you can do that Itachi-kun can't."

"There is?" He asked eagerly.

I nodded. "You can make me laugh."

Just then we heard some voices arguing over the brick wall. It sounded a lot like Itachi and Shisui. Sasuke crept over to the wall and removed a small chunk of brick. He motioned for me to join him and together we watched Shisui grab Itachi by the shoulder and turn him around so they were eye to eye.

"You've been missing nearly every meeting Itachi-kun, this isn't like you," Shisui said disapprovingly. "You haven't been wasting time with Miko-chan have you?"

My tail bristled and I was half tempted to jump over the wall and punch him out.

"She isn't a waste of time," Itachi said firmly, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't twist my words around," Shisui warned. "You know that isn't what I meant. She's my friend too, but she comes after work is done."

"Did it ever occur to you that being in ANBU is a lot of work? Maybe even more than the Military Police Force?" Itachi snapped.

Shisui scowled. "Are you saying that ANBU is more important than Uchiha?"

"There are a lot of things more important than Uchiha," Itachi said flatly. "We're part of a larger village and country. I'm not going to blind myself to that reality."

Shisui grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close. His eyes had a dangerous glint to them. "What you're saying is borderline treason."

"I'm not saying that Uchiha isn't important," Itachi said, shoving him back. "I'm just saying that we should quit acting like the universe revolves around us. There are other clans out there just as powerful as us or maybe even more so. I know what they talk about in those meetings and it's far more treasonous than what I'm saying right now."

Shisui took a deep breath in an attempt to control his temper. "Itachi-kun, are you saying that you don't support Uchiha anymore?"

"Of course not you idiot!" Itachi glared. "I'm just as loyal to Uchiha as I am to Konoha; and I see a bright future for Uchiha. I just…" he hesitated for a moment, his temper also defusing. "I just see things a little differently than some of the older clan members."

Shisui regarded him for a moment, and then nodded. "Alright, then don't scare me like that." He slipped an arm around Itachi's shoulders and led him away. "Let's go get some dangos at that new place in town, my treat ok?"

Sasuke replaced the brick and sighed. "Those two fight a lot these days. I wonder what goes during those meetings anyway. I can't go because I'm too young." He pouted. "Just another thing Itachi gets to do that I can't."

I ruffled his hair in an attempt to cheer him up and laughed. "Why don't we have a little ear wiggling contest? See who can do it for the longest?"

He perked up. "And the loser buys dangos?"

I shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

I let Sasuke win and we had some of the dangos at that café. After that I went home to see how Naruto was doing. He needed a lot of help with his homework, and as always it took a long time. I really admired his perseverance; he wasn't the type to give up easily. I just felt bad that he had very little to show for it. As I was getting ready for bed, there was a knock at my window. I opened the curtains, surprised to see Itachi hanging upside down from a cord.

I opened the window. "What are you doing like that? Get in here before you fall!"

He chuckled as he came inside. "Like I would do that. Anyway, I was hoping to spend some time with you tonight." He looked me over. "But I can see that you're about to go to bed." He looked disappointed.

"I can change quickly and then we can go." I hurried over to my dresser and pulled out some clothes.

I started to pull my nightdress off when Itachi made a funny noise. I turned to see that he was bright red. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked wide-eyed.

I blinked innocently. "I'm changing my clothes, what's the big deal?"

He glared at me. "I'm still in here, that's what!" He brushed past me. "Don't you have the decency to wait until I leave the room?"

_What was up with that?_ I thought as he closed the door firmly behind him. I quickly changed and came into the living to see him pacing the floor, hands in his pockets, his face still red. "Are you sure you're going to be alright? You're acting pretty funny." I asked, stepping in his way so he had to stop and look at me.

"I'll be fine," he said taking several deep breaths as his face started to return to its natural color. "Just promise me that you'll _never_ do that again!"

"Ok, I promise," I hurriedly assured him, making a mental note. It must be another one of those social things I should have known. Like the time I danced in the store to the overhead music. I thought that was why it was playing in the first place. It seems that quite a bit was lacking from my Kitsune education. Why didn't they bother to teach us social grace so we wouldn't stand out even more than we already did? "So where are we going tonight?"

He took my hand as we went outside. "It's a special night for us and I wanted to celebrate."

"It is?" I asked in surprise.

He nodded as he led me into the Uchiha settlement. It had been several months since I was here last. Both Itachi and Shisui had felt that I shouldn't be seen inside for a long time. I couldn't help but tremble a little, what if we were spotted? Itachi squeezed my hand reassuringly. "Its ok, no one will bother us tonight."

It was pretty late now, and a brief chill ran through the air. I snuggled a little closer and he smiled. "Don't worry, you're safe with me."

"I've always known that," I smiled back. "So where exactly are we going anyway?"

He pointed up ahead. "Remember that tree?"

I cocked my head to the side as I looked it over. "Isn't that the tree I pushed you out of?"

He laughed. "Yes but that isn't what I remember best about it."

He let go of my hand to climb up, then held out a hand to help me. Soon we were both concealed among the leafy branches and I noticed that there was a little platform nestled between two sturdy boughs. On it was a little basket with some food in it. He handed me some snacks with a juice box. "I know it's pretty childish but I didn't want to deal with glasses and bottles up here."

I looked it over, and then blushed. "How do you open it?"

He took the straw from the back and pushed it in. "There you go. Now hold it up like this." He held his in a similar fashion and cleared his throat. "I want to propose a toast. Today is a very special day because one year ago today is when we first met."

"Is it?" I asked, marveling that so much time had passed. It still felt like I had just arrived.

He nodded as he pressed his drink against mine before he sucked some liquid through the straw. "Yes, we've been friends for a whole year now and I thought it was worth celebrating."

I took a sip as well; it was a delightful apple flavor. "So does that mean that you're going to celebrate with Shisui-san tomorrow?"

He looked confused. "No. Why would I do that?"

"Because tomorrow is when you became friends with him a year ago too, isn't it?"

He laughed. "True, but it isn't common to celebrate with every friend like this."

I hesitated for a moment as I thought this through. "Then why would you celebrate with me?"

He scooted closer and wrapped an arm loosely around my shoulders as he hugged me against his side. "Because you're an extra special friend Miko." He rested his head against mine and sighed. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

There was that warm fuzzy feeling again and I turned slightly so I could put my arms around his waist. "You're special to me too Itachi-kun."

For a long time we just sat there, holding each other and listening to each other's gentle breathing. "Look over there," he said as he pointed up to where you could see through to the night sky. A streak of white shot through the dark sky. "It's a shooting star. Why don't we make a wish?"

"Ok, I wish-" I started to say, until he gently pressed a finger against my lips.

He shook his head with a smile. "Don't say it aloud. It won't come true if you do. Just think about it and wish with all your heart."

_Ok_, I thought. _What should I wish for?_ I snuggled closer and sighed. What more did I really need? I already had everything I wanted. _That's it_, I thought with a smile. _I wish that we can go on being friends, just like this._ "Itachi-kun?"

"Hmm?" He murmured as he gently rubbed my arm.

"Can we do this again next year?"

"Of course Miko. I look forward to another great year with you."


	12. Chapter 12: The End of Happiness

Itachi was right; the next year was a great year. Maybe that was his wish? I graduated from the ninja academy, much to the envy and disappointment of Naruto and Sasuke. I tried to explain that taijutsu wasn't as hard as what they were studying, but it wasn't of much comfort. Itachi wasn't going to be there for the graduation ceremony, his duties for ANBU kept him very busy. But the night before he gave me a necklace as a present. After he clasped it round my neck, he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder as he told me how proud he was of me. I felt pleasant shivers run up my spine whenever he held me close. He was doing it a lot more lately too, but I didn't object. I very much enjoyed the attention.

And just like the year before, Itachi and I celebrated the anniversary of our friendship in our tree. Only this time we decided to exchange small presents. Since I really like the necklace he gave me, I bought him one. Itachi still seemed a little confused since apparently it's unusual for boys to wear jewelry. I was so embarrassed at my blunder, but he insisted he liked it and quickly put it on. For my present he gave me a copy of his favorite book. We snuggled close together again and even though there was no shooting star, I still made the same wish.

Once Itachi was 13, he promoted to Captain. I saw him even less and I missed him incredibly, but he was happy living his dream so I didn't complain. Shisui still came to visit occasionally, but not as much as Itachi did. I suspect that Shisui was just keeping an eye on me for his friend. It was a little bothersome to be spied on, but I knew that Shisui had also taking a liking to Naruto as well. One night Shisui startled me by asking specific questions of Itachi's feelings about the clan.

"Why are you asking me?" I said in surprise. "Don't you know?"

"I was curious what he's been telling you, that's all." He tried to sound causal, but I saw right through his words.

I glared at him. "You're keeping tabs on him, aren't you? For the Military Police Force."

He looked a little sheepish.

I folded my arms across my chest. "And you call yourself his friend."

"I'm just following orders, you think I like spying on my best friend?" He snapped and in that moment I sensed his regret. "Itachi-kun has always had different views about Uchiha's future, but ever since he became Captain, it's gotten even worse." He sighed and ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I don't get it Miko-chan. I wish I knew why he was acting this way. So I wasn't just asking as part of my duty, I want to help him too."

I had to admit that he was right; Itachi-kun had been acting differently. I thought back to something that happened a few weeks earlier. Itachi had come to visit my place after Naruto went to sleep. He looked preoccupied and melancholy. He took off his headband and gently touched the symbol. "I'm not sure where my loyalty lies. When I grow up, I'll take my Father's place as head of the Uchiha clan. It has always been expected of me. But I am part of Konoha and its future too." He looked at me with a tortured gaze. "Which deserves my loyalty?"

"Why do you have to choose?" I asked softly as I squeezed his hand. "Can't it be both?"

He sighed and leaned forward to rest his head on my shoulder. "The gap between the two sides has been getting wider every day. Somehow I thought that my acceptance into ANBU would help to regain the trust Uchiha had lost. But I was fooling myself. It isn't Konoha that needs to forgive. Granted there are a few who genuinely hate the Uchiha, but most of them really want peace as well. I have come to realize that it is Uchiha who cannot forgive, that they were never repressed by Konoha as they had always believed. They have been holding themselves back as a result of their own stubborn pride and unwillingness to move forward. And just as two great clans cannot remain divided, neither can my loyalty," he whispered softly.

He was silent for some time and I didn't dare interrupt. At last he spoke again. "Recently I was given a top secret mission, one that will make me choose sides...I don't know if I can go through with it or even should." His shoulders trembled and his voice cracked with emotion. "What should I do Miko? I have never felt so lost."

"Look to me Itachi-kun," I said as I pulled back so I could cup his face in my hands. "Don't tell me you've lost sight of your dream?"

He wore a sad smile. "But this time I can't protect everyone. What do I do then?"

"Then protect the ones that need you most." I said simply as I stroked his cheek. "You're a good person Itachi-kun. I know you will make the right choice." I paused for a moment, afraid to say what I truly felt.

I think he sensed my hesitation. "Please don't hold back Miko," he pleaded softly. "I want to hear it."

"I think you already knew which had your loyalty. You've just let fear and doubt start to rob you of your resolve."

He blinked in surprise.

I blushed and looked away. "Was that too harsh? I didn't mean it to be."

"It wasn't. You are absolutely right." A small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth as he pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. "And as always, you have a way of setting my troubled heart at rest."

As my thoughts returned to the present, I realized that Itachi-kun must not have recounted this to Shisui. If he hadn't, then I wouldn't either. "If you want to help him, then trust in him." I insisted.

He sighed. "I do trust him Miko-chan, with my very life. But I still wish I had answers."

Suddenly my mind opened as I saw a glimpse of the future. This type of thing happened every now and again and I couldn't explain it. It was different than the mental instructions I received from time to time. I turned pale as I saw what the future held for Shisui. Pain…so much pain and suffering…I could sense it. Its intensity nearly made my heart stop. Please don't let it be true! It shouldn't end that way! Shisui was young and has so much to live for.

He leaned closer to peer at me, obviously concerned. "What's wrong Miko-chan?"

Hearing no warning voice that ordered my silence, I gathered the courage to tell him. I reached out to touch the right side of his face, gently rubbing his eye with my thumb. "Beware of Danzo, Shisui-san."

He laughed. "What? That crazy old guy who was the leader of Root? What do I have to fear from him?"

I looked at him so seriously that his smile faltered. "Things are already in motion Shisui-san," I said gravely. "Once you lose this eye, be sure you find someone you can trust with your left one."

He sucked in his breath, the color draining from his face. "Please tell me you're joking."

I shook my head as I realized that he didn't need to know the details. Who really wants a step-by-step explanation of their impending death? "I can't say anymore. Goodbye Shisui-san."

"What? That's it?" He cried out as he jumped to his feet. "You can't say something like that and expect me to leave!"

"Please heed what I said or things will be worse!" I said in frustration, tears welling in my eyes as I cursed this new ability.

He paused for a moment. "You're a Kitsune…aren't you Miko-chan?"

I nodded. "Please don't tell Itachi-kun. He doesn't know yet."

He nodded absent-mindedly. "How much longer do I have?" He whispered.

"It is not given for mortals to know that," I said as I wore a half-hearted smile. "What matters is that you make the most of the time you have."

He surprised me when he pulled me into his arms for a tight hug. "You'll take care of Itachi-kun for me, won't you?"

I hugged him back. "Yes, I promise."

I never saw Shisui again after that night. It was later said that he committed suicide in the Naka River and Itachi was unfairly blamed for it. Thankfully there was no evidence to convict him, so the matter went unresolved. Itachi and I never spoke about it to each other, for which I think he was grateful for.

For a while time seemed to settle back into the normal swing of things. I returned to work at the flower shop while Naruto and Sasuke kept hating each other at the academy. And while Sasuke was jealous of his brother, I could tell that he just wanted to connect with him. So I tried to encourage Itachi to spend more time with Sasuke, though he still preferred to spend most of his off mission time with me.

One night as I walked home from work, I was so lost in my thoughts that I accidentally bumped into someone. "Forgive me sir," I apologized as I backed up and bowed. "I didn't see you there." I turned around to see another man approach from the shadows. I looked from my right and left to see two more appear. I was surrounded and I had a brief flash back to Moena's motley crew from two years ago. I had the sinking feeling that these men were far more powerful. It was obvious by their high collared dark shirts that they were part of Uchiha.

I swallowed nervously. I could be jumping to conclusions; maybe they just needed directions or something. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Shut it!" One of them hissed as he took a swing at me. I ducked and he hit the brick wall behind me. Soon his comrades were coming in from all angles with various kicks and punches. At first I held my own; I could hear each move before it came. But soon it became too difficult to discern where they were all coming from. One punch connected, cracking my head against the wall, making my ears ring. Once that advantage was gone, it didn't take long before their bombarding attacks drove me to the ground. I was bruised all over and was bleeding from my head, leaving me even more disoriented. I gasped for breath, expecting each one to be my last.

"That should be enough," one of them said, as he grabbed me by the collar and pulled me to my feet. I wobbled and fell back down. He stomped on my tail and I cried out in agony.

"Perhaps we over did it," one of them mumbled.

My main aggressor turned round to slap him across the face. "There is no place for sympathy here! If you can't stomach it then get lost." He turned back to me. "Get moving freak," he growled under his breath. "Don't cause any trouble now, you hear?"

I forced myself to my feet, leaning heavily against the wall. He grabbed me roughly by the arm and half dragged me into the back alleys that twisted and turned until I was thoroughly lost. One of his companions opened a man-hole cover in the street and pushed me down into the sewer before slamming the lid back in place. Instead of landing in murky water, I hit the cement floor with a thud that rattled my bones and snapped my left arm. My scream echoed eerily through the empty sewer, followed by a deafening silence. I curled in a fetal position, cradling my broken arm against my chest. It felt like it was on fire, but the tips of my fingers were starting to go numb. I couldn't help but cry. _So what do I do now? _I thought forlornly. I wasn't strong enough to climb out of here, even if I could see the way out. My chances of being found were next to none. Even if someone was going to look for me, they'd hardly look here.

"You brought this on yourself, you know." A sinister voice whispered through the darkness.

I turned my head towards the sound. Suddenly I wasn't so sure that I wanted to be found. "Who's there?"

Suddenly a bright fireball formed out of no where, shot overhead and ignited a torch that was mounted on wall behind me. Now that there was light in the area, I could see him very clearly now. It was Fugaku Uchiha. As he started his slow approach I tried to sit up, but my muscles refused to move. He stood over me with his arms folded across his broad chest. He spat on me and I flinched. "You disgust me."

"Well I'm not too fond of you either," I grumbled sarcastically. There was no point in being polite now. I had no doubt that it was his lackeys that brought me here and that Fugaku wanted the honor of finishing me off. Then some time after he left, one of my nine lives would kick in and I'd be alive and healed. It was simple enough; I just hoped that he wouldn't drag it out.

He crouched down, grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled my head up so he could look at me more clearly. "Kitsune are such troublesome creatures and I normally wouldn't bother with your kind. But when you interfere with my family, you cross the line."

"So you know that I'm your son's guardian then?" I groaned as my head started to ache anew because of his grip on my hair.

"Guardian?" He growled. "More like seductress."

"What are you talking about? I don't even know what that is." I protested. If he was going to be flinging out accusations, I at least wanted to understand them.

"It's your fault that my son is behaving so erratically. Your meddlesome ways are making him lose focus. Uchiha needs him if we're going to rise from our pathetic existence."

His eyes activated to a Sharingan level that I did not recognize. Was this what Itachi called the Mangekyo Sharingan? So he really meant business then. "Oh, and one more thing I think you should know. I'm well aware that killing you once won't be enough."

My skin crawled and I swallowed nervously. So he knew about the nine lives ability? This wasn't good.

"You really think I'd fight a Kitsune without doing the proper research?" He smirked as he brought his face close to mine and I couldn't look away from his hypnotic gaze. "So I'll trap you in this genjutsu until all nine your lives run out…one…by…one…"

In that moment, the genjutsu swept over me. The ground gave out from under me and I slipped underwater. I sank further and further, unable to move my arms and legs. Water slowly trickled in through my nose and mouth against my will. It took so long for it to start filling my lungs. I had a feeling that if this were a regular drowning it wouldn't have taken so long. I closed my eyes as my mind started to get fuzzy from the lack of oxygen.

Abruptly the scene returned to normal and I coughed and gagged as I came to. I rested my throbbing head on the ground. Each breath was labored as it burned my throat. What was going on now? Why did he withdraw the genjutsu?

Fugaku stood up and turned away. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Itachi came out of the shadows, his eyes narrowed malevolently. "Leave her alone or I _will_ kill you were you stand."


	13. Chapter 13: Itachi's Confession

Even in my disoriented state, I was glad to see Itachi. A small smile crept on my face in spite of my split lip.

Fugaku stood in front of me, one hand on his hip. "I didn't expect you'd return so early from that mission of yours," he said causally. "I was hoping to take care of this mess before then."

Itachi took another step forward, his hands balled into fists. "Have you lost your mind? What do you think you're doing?"

Fugaku looked over his shoulder at me. "Something I should have done a long time ago."

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked suspiciously.

"Your little friend isn't what you think she is, that's what." He said firmly. "She's a Kitsune, a meddler of fate, a trickster from the Gods." He shook his head sadly. "And you fell for a vixen; I thought you knew better."

Itachi's intense gaze never faltered. Either he didn't know what a Kitsune was or he didn't care. He drew his sword and pointed it at his father. "You will not touch her again."

Fugaku laughed in amusement. "You dare threaten me? Your own father? You have some nerve!"

Itachi's gaze grew so cold that its severity made me gasp. It was like he had lost all affection for his father. I then realized that he had fresh blood on his sword that was still dripping slightly. What had he been doing before he arrived? Even though I was not the intended target, he scared me. What happened to his gentleness?

"You want to kill me, do you?" Fugaku smirked. "Just to protect your little liar? What is she really anyway compared to family? To the clan?"

"Is she truly so worthless in your eyes?" Itachi said coolly. "Just because she doesn't share the same blood as us?" He shook his head sadly. "You sicken me. And to think that once I idolized you Father. Now you are nothing but a fool that clings to a dying ideal."

His father sobered as his son's words sank in. "Don't think I'll hold back just because you're my son." He activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. "You should know better than to attack someone who holds a higher Sharingan."

We were both startled when Itachi activated his own Mangekyo. When did he get that? "Miko, close your eyes," Itachi warned as he slipped into attack position. "I don't want you to see this."

I closed my eyes tightly. I could hear Fugaku charge and then suddenly stop. He let out such violent screams like he was experiencing pain from the fires of hell. I could even hear the flames crack and sizzle. Was that from the torch? It sounds so much louder now for some reason. The sudden smell of burning flesh made me feel nauseous and I gagged.

Then Fugaku fell to the ground, thrashing around, begging for mercy. He was not a weakling, he was a solider. It would take a lot to make him crack. And to think that Itachi had done this all in the space of a few seconds. It made me so terrified that I started to hyperventilate. I tried to cover my ears with my one hand, but it wasn't enough. I could still hear every tortured word. I never realized Itachi could be so dangerous. I thought back to the first time he showed me his Sharingan. _Its alright, you have nothing to fear from me_, he had said. Was that still true?

With his dying breath Fugaku cursed Itachi. "You would destroy our clan just to protect her?"

"No, not just her," Itachi said quietly. "But for all those innocent lives that you would have destroyed. Farewell Father."

I heard the swing of the sword as well as Fugaku's last cry of pain. I cried as well. Not because I had any sympathy for my would-have-been murderer, but because I couldn't comprehend why Itachi would do something like this. Sure he didn't always see eye-to-eye with his Father, but to kill him and so cruelly? I couldn't wrap my mind around that. It made me start to wonder if I even knew the real him. The Itachi I knew would never do something like this.

I heard footsteps approach. "It's going to be ok Miko," Itachi said softly.

He knelt down and touched my arm. I shoved him back. "Don't touch me you…you MONSTER!" I screamed at him, tears streaming down my face. "How could you? How could you do that to your own Father! This isn't like you!"

"You don't understand," he said quietly. "He was going to lead the Uchiha in a revolt against Konoha. He was going to kill everyone, women and children too. He isn't worthy of your sympathy."

I dimly heard what he was saying but I was too hysterical in my grief. "This is all my fault! How could I have screwed things up so badly? This can't be what you were destined to do! Satoshi-sensei was right, I wasn't ready! I'm so sorry Itachi-kun…I'm so sorry! You deserve a better guardian! I should never have come here! If we had never met, this never would have happened! You would be better off without me!"

Suddenly he grabbed my face and pressed his lips against mine. I gasped and gently pushed him back. "Itachi-kun…?"

"Please don't cry," he said as he started to cry as well. "I can't stand to see you cry. You can't blame yourself. This isn't your fault. It isn't anyone's fault. This is hard enough without you taking responsibility for it too. So please don't cry anymore," he said as he brushed my bangs out of my eyes. "How can you say that I'd be better off without you? You mean the world to me Miko. I don't know about destiny, but I don't regret meeting you. I never could and neither should you."

I sniffled as I started to calm down. He quietly held me close and looked at me with the saddest eyes I had ever seen. My heart went out to him and as I started to smile, he smiled back. This is the Itachi I knew, my gentle Itachi. I touched his face as a tear trickled down his cheek. "Now I've made you cry," I said in exasperation. "I'm sorry I called you a monster Itachi-kun. I didn't really mean that. I was just so scared."

"I know and I'm sorry." He said as he pressed his lips against my forehead.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "It feels really nice whatever it is."

He chuckled. "Its something I've been meaning to give you for a long time Miko: a kiss." He tilted my chin upward. "Now hold still."

He pressed his lips against mine once again. My breath caught in my throat as he did this over and over. I leaned into him and moved my lips in unison. I had no idea that something as mundane as putting two lips together could ever feel like this. When he pulled back I moaned a little. "Why did you stop?"

"Have you forgotten where we are?" He asked, turning red with shame as he looked over his shoulder.

I gasped. "Oh, that's right…"

"Close your eyes again, you really don't want to see that." He said as he gathered me in his arms and took off at a running pace.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked.

"I didn't," he confessed. "I was looking for my father. If I had known what he was up to, I would have come a lot sooner, believe me." He cursed under his breath as he noticed me cradling my arm. "I'm sorry Miko. I didn't realize that your arm was broken."

We were still in the sewer; overhead was a metal grate that shed some moonlight into the dark tunnel. He knelt in front of me as he pulled out a medical kit from his pouch. "I better set your arm before we continue on. This is going to hurt but try to hold still."

I screamed as he snapped the bone back into place. He deftly continued to splint it and then wrapped it in a sling. "That will have to do for now."

He knocked the sewer lid out of place and chakra jumped out onto the sidewalk. Sticking to the shadows, he traveled silently further into town.

"Where are we going?" I whispered in his ear.

"I've already relocated Naruto-kun to Kakashi-san's place." He explained as we slipped into the alleyway behind Kakashi's apartment complex. "He's waiting for you there. I've already spoken with Kakashi-san; he'll take care of you both." He said as he set me on my feet.

I grabbed a hold of his hand. "Wait a minute. Why do I get the feeling that you're going to leave for good?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry Miko, but after I complete this mission, I'm to be banished from Konoha as a wanted criminal. This might be the last time we ever see each other again. And if that's the case, I have something I've been meaning to say to you for a few years now." He looked ashamed. "I was always waiting for the perfect opportunity to tell you, but one never came. And now this is my one chance; so please forgive the bad timing."

He pressed his lips against mine again. "I love you Miko Hayashi. I love you with all my heart. After tonight, you may forget me; you may hate and despise me. I would be surprised if you didn't. But know this, I will _never_ forget you."

I cradled my good hand against his cheek. "Oh Itachi…" I murmured tenderly. "This is not goodbye. As long as I am your guardian, we will meet again. I guarantee it."

His face brightened somewhat. "If you still think favorably of me then, I look forward to it." He kissed me one last time. "Goodbye Miko."

He stepped back and chakra-jumped high into the air; leaping from rooftop to rooftop until he vanished from sight. I leaned back against the wall, a hand over my racing heart. So Itachi loves me, what does that mean? What kind of love is it? The love between friends or of a different kind? I thought back to Shisui's words. _A kiss is something you share with the most important person in your life. Someone you care for the most_. By his definition, that must mean that I love Itachi as well. Instead of filling my heart with joy, I felt dread as I remembered the last thing Inari-sama told me. _Now Miko, you must understand this principle._ _Out of all the rules you know, this one must be adhered to: do not connect intimately with your assignments. To do so can have unforeseen complications. We must be neutral in all of our dealings or we compromise our work._

I sank to my knees and cried. How could I have forgotten that rule? This feeling had been coming on so gradually that I fell in love long before I was aware of it. Had I already compromised Itachi's destiny? "Inari-sama, please forgive me," I whispered. "Please tell me that I didn't mess everything up."


	14. Chapter 14: Aftermath

I woke up the next morning to find myself in the hospital. Startled, I bolted upright and looked around. "How did I get in here?"

"Relax, you passed out in the street," Kakashi said from his seat by my bedside. He closed his book and slipped it into his vest pocket. "What happened to you anyway?"

I leaned back against the pillows. Just remembering it made me feel so drained. Through the whole experience with Fugaku and Itachi I was running on adrenaline and will power alone. Now I realized just how sore and exhausted I was. Not to mention the nerve-wracking idea that my personal feelings might have screwed up Itachi's destiny. I groaned as I rolled onto my side away from him. "Complete and utter hell. That's what happened."

I gently touched my lips and smiled faintly. _Ok, so it wasn't all hell._

"That's a perfect description," Kakashi concurred. "Last night was probably the darkest moment Konoha has had in its history since the Kyuubi attacked."

I frowned and turned back over. "What are you talking about?"

He looked grave. "The entire Uchiha clan…has been wiped out."

I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. My eyes widened. "By what?"

"It was no natural disaster Miko-san." He said slowly. "It was a clan assassination. Carried out by your friend Itachi-san."

The color drained from my face. "He…did what?"

"I'm sorry Miko-san," Kakashi looked sympathetically. "But it's true."

I remembered the chilling look he had on his face when he drew his sword on his father. It was the look of a cold-blooded murderer, which was why it had startled me so much. I found it hard to breathe. How could he have done this? Why didn't he tell me? "He killed…every last one?"

"Except for his little brother Sasuke. No one is sure how he survived." He stood up. "He's here in the waiting room. Would you like to see him?"

I nodded. "Very much so."

He left and Sasuke raced in some time afterward. Apart from a bandage on his arm, he looked fine. He jumped on the bed and wrapped his arms around my neck. "Oh Miko!" He sobbed and I rubbed his back with my good hand. "What has Itachi done to you? I swear I'll kill him!"

I decided that it wouldn't be wise to tell him that it was his father's doing. "This isn't his fault. What happened last night Sasuke-kun? Did Itachi-kun…did he really?"

He sat back and wiped the tears on his sleeve. He lowered his head and trembled slightly. "I came home late and found everyone lying dead in the street. I ran home to see if mom and dad were ok. Itachi was there, standing over their dead bodies."

_Fugaku was there? How is that possible?_ I thought with a start. _Or was it a genjutsu to make it appear that he was?_

"He used some kind of genjutsu on me," Sasuke said, confirming my idea. "And he showed me how he killed everyone." Tears re-emerged and he stuttered. "E-every last one of t-them."

I sucked in my breath. How could Itachi be that cruel? To his own little brother? It made me so angry and I was determined to punch his lights out when we met next. "Did he give a reason for his actions?"

"He said it was to measure his capacity. Just to test his abilities, what kind of crap is that?" He blubbered.

I pulled him into a hug and cried along with him. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I truly am."

"How could he do that?" Sasuke cried out. "Elder brother! How could you?"

It was then that I noticed a faint white aura encircle his head. My next assignment. "It'll be alright Sasuke-kun. I'll take care of you now. We'll get through this together."

His sobs quieted down as he snuggled close and rested his head on my chest. Within seconds he was fast asleep. Poor kid, he was exhausted. It must have been quiet a night. I grabbed an extra blanket that was placed on a nearby nightstand and put it over him. He murmured slightly as he shifted in his sleep to rest by my side. I rolled onto my side and kept an arm around him. I was still in shock. How could Itachi do something like this? How could he be so heartless? How could he kill everyone and yet have been so kind and gentle with me? Why didn't he tell me? _Of course he wouldn't_, I thought ruefully. _Not after the way I freaked out after he killed Fugaku._ But it didn't make any sense. Was he a cold-blooded killer intent on testing his power or was there some other explanation?

On further recollection he did tell me. Didn't he say that his father was going to lead the Uchiha in a revolt against Konoha? And what about that secret mission of his? I remembered the night when he felt his loyalty was torn. _Recently I was given a top secret mission, one that will make me choose sides...I don't know if I can go through with it or even should_. Could it be possible…that he killed his clan…to protect the village? If that was the case, how terrible! If it wasn't, I was going to kill him! My heart stopped as I remembered his last words; _after tonight, you may forget me; you may hate and despise me. I would be surprised if you didn't._ Even then, he knew how I'd react. Did that mean that I hated him though? No. I didn't hate him, but I did hate what he did to Sasuke. That was beyond cruel. And yet…he was perfectly capable of killing him. So…why didn't he? I sighed as I realized that it might be some time before I could get answers to these questions. I ran my fingers through Sasuke's hair as I realized that I couldn't waste any more time thinking about Itachi and his motives. I had to focus on the task at hand. Sasuke needed me right now and I needed to help him heal from this heartache and trauma.

Kakashi walked back into the room, hands in his pockets. "He's asleep? Can't say I'm surprised. He wouldn't rest until he saw you again."

"I can't believe Itachi-kun would do something like this," I murmured.

"You aren't the only one who's surprised," he said as he sat back down in the chair. "For something of that magnitude to happen and so silently too. Sasuke is the only witness." He fixed me with a keen look. "But just the night before Itachi-san approached me and asked that I take care of you and Naruto. Now I'm not saying that I'm unwilling, but do you know why would he ask that of me?"

I shook my head. "I don't. None of this makes sense."

He considered me thoughtfully. "I overheard you saying that you want to take care of Sasuke-kun. Are you really prepared to do that?"

"Whether or not I'm prepared I'm going to do it," I said resolutely.

"I see. Well, then you should know that the Third Hokage wants to do what he can to make him comfortable. It's his way of apologizing for what's happened. He was just looking for a caretaker. I take it that you'll sign up?"

I nodded. "Sasuke-kun is my friend. He needs me right now."

"And what about Naruto-kun? He can't very well room with him. If their behavior in the waiting room is any indication…" he trailed off.

I groaned. "Naruto-kun, I forgot all about him! You're right, they can't stay together."

"I can handle him," he assured me. "Sasuke should be your biggest priority right now."

I smiled with relief. "Thank you Kakashi-san."

He reached out to squeeze my hand. The corner of his eye crinkled like he was smiling. "It's going to be ok Miko-san. Please don't be afraid to ask me if you need anything. This isn't a burden that you need to bear alone."

A few days later I was released from the hospital. I went to Kakashi's place to pack up my things. Naruto sat on the bed with his arms folded and a giant scowl on his face. "So you like Sasuke-kun better now huh?"

"Don't be stupid," I huffed. "I'm the only friend he's got and he needs me right now."

"And I don't?" Naruto countered.

I paused for a moment and turned away from my suitcase. I sat on the bed and gave him a hug. "I know what's really bothering you; but you don't have to worry. I won't forget you Naruto-kun. There is no way Sasuke-kun could ever replace you. We'll still spend time together, you'll see. I'll even take you to that Ichiraku place every night."

"You will?" He asked, cheering up a bit. "Promise?"

I nodded as I stood up and ruffled his hair. "I promise as long as you behave for Kakashi-san. I don't want to hear that you're acting up or misbehaving."

The Third Hokage arranged for us to live not far from his building. I wonder if this was an attempt to keep a close eye on Sasuke. I wasn't sure if I liked that or not. But regardless we didn't have to worry about paying rent or buying food. The place was just as grand as my last one. Once my arm healed, I went back to work at the flower shop. Sasuke kept attending the academy and would practice his techniques until sunset. One night at dinner I asked why he was still so determined to be the best. Surely he didn't want to be like Itachi now.

"I have to be though," Sasuke insisted as he set his glass down. "I have to be if I want to kill Itachi."

I gasped. "You…want to kill him?"

He nodded gravely and then fixed me with a determined gaze that was similar to Itachi's. "He spared me for that purpose. He said, 'If you want to kill me…curse me, hate me. And some one day when you have eyes like mine, come before me.' When I get the Mangekyo, I'm going to avenge the clan. That is my dream, Miko. And I won't stop until it comes true."

It was another "I'm going to kill you Itachi" moment for me. I just couldn't understand why he'd tell Sasuke something like that. Even though Sasuke had his own room, he often had nightmares. So when that happened, I let him sleep in my bed. He'd wrap his arms around me, shaking from the terror he experienced in his mind. The scar Itachi left behind ran deep. Perhaps too deep for me to ever fully heal.

Once he was asleep, I stepped out onto the balcony. I gripped the railing as I looked out over the sleeping city, so quiet and peaceful. It was on a night like this that Itachi kissed me and said, _I love you Miko Hayashi. I love you with all my heart._ The same night he killed his clan. I sank to my knees and cried. "Oh Itachi-kun! How could you do this? How could you kill your clan and leave Sasuke-kun behind to suffer? I'm so angry with you! And yet…"I sniffed as I wiped my nose with the back of my hand. "I still love you. I don't know how, but I do. I miss you so much. I…I wish you were here. If only things could go back to how they used to be."

I continued to cry softly as I heard a crow's piercing cry in the distance. I felt a strange tug in my chest and my heart fell further. I was being summoned home. Could it be over my infraction? Or something far worse? As I started to disappear from sight, I hoped for the best.


	15. Chapter 15: Itachi's Research

[From Itachi's Point of View]

As I left Konoha, I couldn't help but look back. How could I leave? I regretted my words to Sasuke, but it couldn't be helped. Perhaps his desire to avenge the clan would give him the courage to rise above his grief and give his life a new purpose. And what about Miko? Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought about her. It still rattled me that I was almost too late to save her. I couldn't believe my Father would dare do that. But then again, I should have known. About a week ago when Mother made the mistake of asking about her over dinner, he demanded to know my connection with her.

"She's one of my friends," I said simply, avoiding eye contact.

"Is she now?" He asked grimly.

I couldn't help but blush. He must have realized then that she meant more to me than that. It was my fault she got hurt, just like last time. At least this time I was able to save her, even if it was a close call.

The memory of the kiss still lingered and I sighed. Why oh why did I wait till the last minute to tell her how I felt? There were so many opportunities I could have said or did something. And now that I knew she loved me too, how could I just leave her behind?

I forced myself to turn around and run away. I couldn't afford to think about her anymore. If I did, I knew I wouldn't be able to leave. _It doesn't matter anyway_, I thought dismally. _Once Sasuke tells her what happened, I doubt she'll want anything to do with me anymore. _

I had to focus on what lie ahead. A few months ago I was offered a position in Akatsuki. I had heard of that mercenary group before but suspected they had more devious designs than it seemed on the surface. At the time I wasn't interested, but now I needed somewhere to hide. The village was sure to send ANBU after me, to keep up appearances. A few days before I had contacted the Akatsuki leader and told him that I had reconsidered his offer. He told me where to meet him and I followed the directions he had sent.

I steeled my mind for what was waiting for me. I was young and some of the others might mistake that for weakness. If I was going to survive in this den of thieves and murderers, I was going to have to harden my heart and be cold as ice. Showing emotion would be showing weakness. When I arrived Pein greeted me with a few of the other members. I glowered at all of them and held myself erect; daring them to question my ability. Turns out that I didn't need to act so tough, my reputation from killing the clan spoke for itself. All the same I preferred to keep to myself, unwilling to get close to anyone.

By day I was mysterious and detached. But at night when I was alone, I allowed myself to be more honest with my feelings. One cannot remain ice forever otherwise they would crack. I seldom slept well because I often dreamed of Miko. I couldn't get her out of my head; her smile, her innocence, her beauty, her kindness, her crimson eyes, her ebony hair, and her fantastic kisses. I drove myself crazy thinking about her. I had to know how she was doing. So in an effort to give myself peace of mind, I summoned one of my genjutsu crows and sent it to Konoha. Thinking that through its eyes I would see for myself.

Sure enough, it tracked her down and followed discreetly. She was taking care of Sasuke, for which I was very grateful. Though I couldn't say I was surprised, it seemed like a natural choice since they were friends. Maybe, just maybe she could heal his broken heart and soften the blow I left behind. And if anyone can do that, it would be Miko. I also saw her confession on the porch though it broke my heart to see her crying over me again. I realized then just how much I had hurt her. I had always known it was likely, but to see it playing out was heart-wrenching. I was tempted to escape, run to her side, and hold her in my arms. But what would I say to her if I did? What would she say in return? These were questions that would probably never be answered. I knew when I accepted my final mission, that all ties to Konoha would be cut. But I was beginning to think that my tie to her would never be severed.

Akatsuki worked in teams of two and I was partnered with Orochimaru, a former Konoha shinobi. From the very beginning something about him unnerved me. I wasn't sure if it was his appearance, his mannerisms, or his morbid fascination with experimentation.

One day he showed me his lab located within the Akatsuki base. I wondered if he was trying to freak me out as he showed me row after row of body parts in jars as well as people in huge test tubes. It sickened me but I kept my face composed. I couldn't question his lack of morality. I couldn't afford to when I was considered a heartless murderer as well. "You have an extensive collection Orochimaru-san," I said coolly.

"You flatter me Itachi-san," he chuckled. "But sadly this isn't half of what I'd hope to collect. There is still so much out there to research."

I glanced at his bookcase and one title stood out to me. In spite of myself, I walked over to it and pulled it out, leafing through a few pages. Orochimaru followed me. "Fascinating isn't it? It's one of the few books on Kitsune that I've been able to find. How I would love to get my hands on such a specimen."

"Could I borrow this?" I asked.

He raised an inquiring brow. "What is your interest in Kitsune?"

"Curiosity is all," I said in an attempt to sound indifferent, though I wasn't sure if he bought it. Thankfully he let me borrow it anyway. Father had said Miko was a Kitsune and I had no idea what that was. He made it sound like a bad thing, but I knew Miko. She was good and innocent at heart. I could always tell when people were being fake around me. You get used to it when you're famous.

Every night I would curl up with the book and read a few chapters. Originally I read with the intent of learning about Kitsune. But strangely the more I read, the more I came to appreciate Miko. She really was one in a million. According to the book, Kitsune serve as messengers of Inari-sama. They have many functions, but one of them is acting as guardians for mortals. They help their "assignments" stay on their destined path.

As I read, I often had to pause and reflect. Now her strange saying made sense, _I've been waiting my whole life to meet you._ She was meant to be my guardian. The book was not very clear on how they knew what the destined path was, and I suspect that Miko didn't know either. Because when she was freaking out over my Father's death she had said; _This is all my fault! How could I have screwed things up so badly? This can't be what you were destined to do!_ I have to admit that sometimes I still wonder if I made the right choice. But when I catch myself wondering, I stop right away. I can't afford to look back; it does no good to dwell.

Miko was nothing like the Kitsune described in the book. Kitsune are supposed to be neutral creatures who never get emotionally involved. She's so warm and caring, and it's obvious that she loves me just as much as I did her. Why was she so different from the others? Then with a smile I remembered what she said to Sasuke that one night; _I was born to stand out_. She definitely did, and stole my heart along the way. Then one night I came across a passage which very much disturbed me. "While it is rare for Kitsune to get emotionally attached to their assignments, it has been known to happen from time to time. This is taboo behavior for messengers because it can compromise their efficiency as neutral guides. Those who do this are dealt with severely."

At this point I dropped the book in horror and looked out the window. _Oh Miko_, I thought miserably. _What have I done to you? What will happen to you now?_


	16. Chapter 16: Inari's Warning

[Miko's Point of View]

I thought I knew what to expect when I was summoned home. Some of my teachers used to show me holograms of past trials as a method of punishment. Sort of a "this will be your future unless you change your rebellious ways" kind of thing. The charges varied, but Inari-sama and his councilors always looked so stern up in the pavilion and the poor Kitsune was always on his or her knees pleading for mercy. But that was not the sight that greeted me once I materialized into the briefing room. I noticed two things right away: (1) Inari-sama was the only one in the room and (2) I was wearing that stupid white robe. I tugged on the high collar awkwardly.

I was surprised when I realized that it wasn't father Inari, but mother Inari. They were two separate fox deities, but one in purpose, hence the shared name. She looked just as resplendent in her robes as her husband had then. I wasn't sure what to make of this turn of events. She doesn't usually work with messengers; she has her own duties to attend to. She reached out for me with a gentle smile, banishing my fears for the moment. I ran into her arms and she calmly held me as I started to cry. I'm not really sure why I was crying, I just felt so over-whelmed.

She gently shushed me as she rubbed my back with her paw. "My poor Miko. This has indeed been a trying time for you."

"Inari-sama," I sniffed. "What did I do wrong with Itachi-kun?"

She led me to the cushioned window sill and sat down. "You didn't do anything wrong. Itachi Uchiha was supposed to kill his clan. By doing so, he prevented a Fourth Shinobi War and saved countless lives. He is a true hero and a credit to his country."

I scowled. "But what does he have to show for it? Banished from home? Doomed to wander? What kind of reward is that?"

She looked mildly surprised. "You question his destiny?"

I blushed and lowered my head in shame. "I shouldn't, but I do. I…I just want him to be happy."

She considered this for a moment. "Miko, you have become emotionally attached…haven't you?"

I nodded.

She sighed. "I was afraid of this. I warned my husband of this risk, but he thought you could pull through this. And there is still time to."

"What do you mean?" I asked worriedly.

"Itachi's destiny is a unique one because it affects so much more than him. That is why he needed more than a few hints to make the decision to kill his clan. We don't usually do this because of the potential risks, but we felt that his guardian would need to operate on a more personal level. You were the only Kitsune for the job because you have a unique charm about you Miko. We knew you'd befriend him because of your caring nature. However there was the risk that it'd work a little too well and he'd fall in love with you. I was afraid that if Itachi were to have those feelings, there was the risk that you'd take them seriously."

She took my hands in her paws. "Please don't think me heartless. But I would strongly encourage that you let go of these feelings for your friend. It will only lead to unnecessary heartache."

"And why is that?" I softly asked.

"Because he will get over his feelings for you. We see it happen often with young and impressionable assignments, but as they grow older they outgrow such childhood feelings. There is no reason for you to risk losing your position as a messenger and guardian just because of his passing fancy. And even if he didn't, nothing good would come from it. Mortals and Kitsune do not mix. Let go of him Miko, it's for your own good."

I bit my lip as I thought about this. Could she really be right? If she was, then perhaps I should listen to her advice. Was it possible for her to be wrong? Not very likely, she was a Goddess after all. "Will I ever see him again?"

She hesitated. "It is not very likely. But you need to focus on your other assignments now. Don't let them slip through the cracks; they each have an important destiny too. I'll cover for you this time, but you're very lucky Inari did not hear your words tonight. He would have been less understanding."

I stood up and dropped to my knees. "Thank you Inari-sama."

She kissed the top of my head. "Goodbye, my dear."

Then I disappeared from her sight and reappeared back on the porch. I was startled to hear Sasuke's screams and I hurried back inside. He wasn't in the bedroom anymore, but the light was on in the hallway and I could hear him frantically calling out for me. I stepped through the doorway and was suddenly seized around the waist by a trembling Sasuke. "There you are Miko! I thought I had lost you!" Tears flowed freely down his cheeks. "I thought I had lost you too! Please don't ever leave me again! Promise me!"

I knelt down and hugged him tightly. "I promise Sasuke. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to worry you."

He was shaking so badly that it nearly broke my heart. While I didn't agree with everything said Inari-sama said, she was right about one thing. I need to focus on Sasuke. He needs me the most right now. I picked him up and carried him back to bed. Snuggling together under the covers, I stroked his hair. "Sasuke-kun? Did you ever have a pet before?"

He shook his head. "No, Father didn't like animals."

"We could get one," I encouraged. "What would you like?"

He thought about it for a few minutes as he started to calm down. "Could we get a puppy?"

I ruffled his hair. "Sure, why don't we get one tomorrow morning?"


	17. Chapter 17: Orochimaru's Find

The rest of the night passed peacefully. Just as the sun started to rise, Sasuke was shaking me awake. I groaned and burrowed under the pillows. "No store is going to be open this early! Go back to bed."

He wore a pout similar to Naruto's. "Really? When do they open?"

I pointed at the clock on the wall. "See how its 6am now? No store opens until at least two hours from now."

He folded his arms and the pout grew. "What am I supposed to do until then?"

I peeked out from under the pillow. His expression was so funny I couldn't help but laugh. "Think of a name for the dog. That should take a while."

"But I already know the perfect name!" He brightened up as he kept shaking my shoulder. "It's going to be Tsuki!"

I grudging sat up and rubbed my eyes. "How can you have a name picked out already? Shouldn't you base the name on what it looks like? What about the gender? Doesn't that make a difference? I mean, how can you know?"

He fixed me with a serious gaze that was similar to Itachi's. "I just know. Doesn't that ever happen to you sometimes?"

My eyes widened as I recalled a memory of Itachi that happened about a week before he left Konoha. We were just hanging out this particular night and stopped to share an ice cream cone at the park. I don't remember how the topic started, but soon we were talking about fate. And we had differing views on the subject. "Everyone has a destiny," I insisted. "How would things run so smoothly if there wasn't one?"

He laughed as he shook his head. "What are you talking about? Life never runs smoothly. I think we chart our own course by each decision we make, for good or ill. However," he leaned closer and gently wiped some ice cream left over on my cheek.

My pulse raced as I realized just close he was. He looked at me tenderly. "I do agree that some things were meant to happen. So we both might be right."

"So by your theory," I asked softly. "How do you know which was meant to happen and which is random chance?"

He smiled as he gently stroked my cheek. "I just know."

As my thoughts returned to the present, I smiled to myself. _Yes Itachi, some things you just know. And I know that my feelings for you are genuine. So even if we never meet again, I'll remain true to that feeling. _I gave Sasuke a hug. "Yes Sasuke-kun, I'm sure that name will suit our dog in every way."

Once we got to the pet store, Sasuke's eyes lit up. He eagerly pressed his face against the bars of every cage, laughing as he was licked by every puppy. I smiled as I watched on. _This whole dog thing was a great idea. I haven't seen him this happy since before Itachi left. _

Sasuke tugged on my sleeve and pointed. "There's Tsuki!"

He pointed to a short and stubby black puppy with a long snout, pointed ears that dropped slightly at the tips, and fluffy tail. Sasuke smiled. "He's the one Miko. That's Tsuki."

"Miko!" Naruto cried out as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "What are you guys doing here?"

Sasuke's smile disappeared into a scowl. He always got this way whenever Naruto was around. Their jealousy was silly and pointless. "_We're_ getting a dog."

"Hey that's not fair!' Naruto frowned up at me. "Why didn't we get one before?"

Sasuke folded his arms across his chest and smirked. "I guess she likes me better."

"No, it's because our last apartment didn't allow pets," I explained as I pulled away. "I'll go ahead and buy Tsuki, ok? Try to get along, you two."

I groaned as I heard them fighting. _Just keep walking Miko, ignore it. There's no sense in getting in the middle of it._ Once I paid for the puppy, I came back to put a lease on him. Sasuke and Naruto were still in a heated discussion, not even aware that I was there. I noticed Kakashi reading outside and went to join him.

He raised an eyebrow as he curiously looked at Tsuki. "You bought a dog huh? That should keep you two busy. How have you been Miko-san?"

I sighed as I thought about my near miss back home. Inari-sama was right, that could have been much worse. I was going to need to watch my mouth when it came to Itachi. "It's been a little rough. Itachi-kun has instilled a revengeful spirit in Sasuke. Now he trains even harder than before. If I ever see him again I'm going to kick his butt."

Kakashi's brow furrowed. "I doubt you'll ever get the opportunity now, especially with the crowd he's been following."

"You mean he's been sighted?" I asked, trying to keep the eagerness out of my voice. I think he still detected it because he gave me a suspicious look.

He nodded. "ANBU has traced him to some shady mercenary group who call themselves Akatsuki. It's a pretty tough crowd. And as for Sasuke-kun, I wouldn't worry too much about it. The thought of revenge makes sense, especially given the circumstances. He's still young and will probably outgrow it. All you need to do is let him be a kid again."

I smiled in relief. "I bet you're right. How has Naruto been for you?"

He looked exasperated. "He only eats ramen no matter what I make…why is that? And he keeps me up all hours of the night because he snores like a bulldozer!"

I cocked my head to the side. "Bulldozers snore? I thought they were some kind of vehicle."

He blinked in surprise for a moment, and then laughed. "It's an expression Miko-san. It just means that he snores very loudly."

"I hate all these stupid expressions," I grumbled as I looked away and blushed. "Why don't people just say what they mean?"

"Don't worry about it," he smiled. "Other than that, he's been very good. He misses you very much though."

I nodded ruefully. "I miss him too. There is nothing for it though, they just don't get along."

As if on cue, the store manager carried them out the door by the back of their collars. They were still swinging fists as he scolded them. "If you're going to fight, do it outside. You're upsetting the animals!"

Kakashi and I stepped forward to pull them apart. "Knock it off!" I snapped. "I've had about enough of this!"

"He started it!" Naruto-kun glared.

"Dream on loser!" Sasuke gloated. "You're just jealous that Miko chose me instead of you."

"That isn't true Sasuke-kun," I said firmly as I handed him the lease. "So stop saying that. You're both my friends and I care for you equally. Why don't you take Tsuki for a walk?" I turned to ruffled Naruto's hair. "I'll see you later at Ichiraku's ok?"

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked.

"I just need some time to myself," I sighed.

I had never had much chance to explore the forest surrounding Konoha, so I very much enjoyed the opportunity. It was still in the middle of summer and I was impressed by all the strange sights, sounds, and smells. My curiosity got the better of me and before long I was hopelessly lost. I climbed up a tree to the very top so I could see in what direction Konoha was. It was a huge village; I should be able to spot it. Sure enough, it was towards the south, but pretty far away. How did I not realize I had wandered that far? It felt like I had left a half hour ago. I climbed back down and started heading back. Every now and again I'd climb back up to make sure I was still going the right direction.

It was starting to get dark now and suddenly the forest started to look less friendly and inviting. All around me I heard twigs snap and bushes rustles as the nocturnal animals made their nightly prowls. Suddenly a foul smell filled my nostrils, making me gag. It was worse than anything I had ever countered, but it filled me with such dread. I had to get out of here NOW. I did _not_ want to meet what was giving off this stench. It started to get closer and closer until I started to run. But no matter how hard I pushed myself, it was still nearly on top of me.

Suddenly something wet and slimy wrapped around me from head to toe, causing me to fall flat on my face. I could feel my bonds move about me as well as a strange hissing in my ear. I realized with horror that a giant snake had wrapped around me. Was I going to be dinner for this giant python? But…he wasn't trying to suffocate me, he was just holding me in place. Also the foul smell wasn't coming from him.

Footsteps approached and I looked up to see a man dressed in simple travel clothes. He had pale skin and long black hair. The smell…was coming from him. What did this mean?

He chuckled in a creepy manner. "I must say you are the best find of the day. I had nearly despaired of ever finding a Kitsune, and yet here you are! The Gods have truly blessed my efforts."

I struggled and the snake squeezed tightly until I gave up, gasping for air. It relaxed again. The man approached and gently stroked the top of the snake's head. "Be careful now, we wouldn't want to damage such a fine specimen. She truly is one in a million." He looked at me with a strange hunger in his eyes. "Perhaps I'll find the key to immortality through you."


	18. Chapter 18: Midnight Discovery

[Itachi's Point of View]

I always looked the other way whenever Orochimaru returned from his gatherings. He always had some body bag of varying size slung over his shoulder with a sadistic gleam in his eyes. It made me sick to my stomach just thinking of what or who must be inside. It was easier to ignore it. He was always pleased with himself, but on this particular day he was cackling. It always made my skin crawl, it was so depraved. My heart went out to this victim more than all the others. For the next several months he stayed locked up in his lab. I didn't want to think about what he had planned for this one.

By now I had finished the book and returned it. I had to find another way to pass the time at night. After seeing Miko cry over me, I didn't have the heart to send another genjutsu crow. I didn't want to risk seeing something worse. It was easier to imagine that she was happy than to see the reality. So instead I would console myself with past memories. It didn't surprise me that my happiest memories centered on her. Before we met, it was always competition, proving I could be the best. I wanted to make my father and my clan proud. But I soon came to realize that it was a pointless effort. It was lonely at the top and yet it was never enough for my father's ambitions. Not to mention I think it created a problem for Sasuke. I never mean to alienate my brother, but I had cast a lengthy shadow. Where I had natural talent, he had determination and drive. I'm sure he'll have no problem surpassing me. In fact I am counting on that.

One night as I curled up in bed, I thought back to the time that made me realize that I loved Miko for the first time. I was with Shisui just outside that dango shop he likes. Miko came around the corner and Shisui winked at me. "Ah, here comes Itachi's girlfriend."

I looked away uneasily, and my face felt hot. "She's not my girlfriend."

"You mean we're not friends?"

I looked up to see her look crushed. I felt my heart jump into my throat. Please don't let her cry! I couldn't bear to see that. "Of course we're friends! What made you think otherwise?"

She folded her arms and looked at me like I was some kind of idiot. It wasn't a look I got very often. "I'm a friend that's a girl, so that makes me your girlfriend." She reasoned. "I don't see why you'd be so embarrassed. I'm Shisui-san's friend too so that also makes me his girlfriend."

Shisui laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "You're absolutely right."

My eyes practically popped out of their sockets and my jaw dropped. Then I snapped it shut and glared at him. My blood boiled and I curled my hands into fists. How dare he take advantage of her innocence! And yet, it was more than that. I don't think it would have mattered who had grabbed her. I didn't want anyone else to ever hold her like that. I didn't want anyone else to have her. Over her head, Shisui fixed me with a keen look. "That's right Itachi-kun. If you don't make a move, someone else will. She won't be available forever."

"What are you guys talking about?" Miko blinked in confusion. "Now let me go already Shisui-san."

He grinned as he rested his cheek against hers. "Oh c'mon Miko-chan, you're no fun. How about a friendly kiss?"

I'm sure he was just teasing her. He never seemed interested in her before or after. But I took it seriously and snapped. I grabbed Miko's hand and pulled her away at the same time as I punched him in the stomach. He dropped to one knee with a grunt. Then he burst out laughing as he stood up. "That's better Itachi-kun, much better." He ruffled my hair and walked away. "Have fun you two."

But even after that, I still never had the courage to tell her my feelings. I was such a coward, but on further reflection I think it was more than that. I didn't want to risk ruining the one good thing I had. Holding on to that mean more than anything. But as time went on, I had a hard time keeping my hands to myself. Holding her in my arms brought me such peace during that troubled time. Taking in her sweet scent nearly drove me mad. It took tremendous will power to not kiss her and confess my feelings. I'm not really sure why she didn't put me in my place, especially if she only wanted to be friends. But I didn't dare question my incredible good fortune. Why ruin a good thing?

On that fateful night, I lost all control when she cried. She was visibly shaken by my father's murder and I felt so guilty. I should have led my father away and then come back later. But I was afraid to leave her alone again. I didn't want to risk anything worse happening to her. It broke my heart to see her cry and say she wished we had never met. I could hold back no longer. I had to let her know just much she meant to me. With my heart on my sleeve, I was afraid my luck had run out. But when she kissed me back…I blushed even thinking about it. It was even better than I imagined it would be.

The only downside to these daydreams was the heartbreaking reality that I would never see her again. So what started out as pleasure would later become a torture. It was about as useful as picking at a wound that was trying to heal and wondering why it still hurt so much. But in spite of the pain, I refused to give her up. After my experiences in Akatsuki, I could feel my heart hardening. I often had to turn a blind eye to many of the goings on in the organization. Had I known things were this bad I never would have joined. If I didn't have something to hold on to, I'd lose my humanity like all the others. She kept me human.

Not all of the members were that bad. I grew to respect Kisame Hoshigaki. He was gruff, aggressive, and too talkative for my taste. I don't think I would have bothered with him except that he had me pegged from the beginning. Most of the others don't bother with eye contact, so he startled me when he looked straight at me.

"What?" I asked flatly.

He wore a half smile. "You left someone special behind didn't you Itachi-san."

I glared at him, practically ready to slit his throat. He laughed. "I see I struck a nerve. There is nothing to worry about, I won't tell anyone. Though understandably you probably don't trust me."

"How did you know?" I demanded. "Is it that obvious?"

He shook his head. "No, I doubt anyone else would know. Especially given your reputation."

"Then how?" I growled.

There was a sad look in his eye, almost haunted. "Because your eyes are the same as mine. We both left a part of our hearts behind, the best parts of ourselves."

That stopped me in my tracks. He had left behind a girl as well? While neither of us ever spoke of our girls, it did unite us in a way. After that we trained together when we weren't on assignment with our partners. We talked of other things, safer topics like our old villages and past friends. He helped make Akatsuki more bearable.

Then one night I had a terrible nightmare that left me screaming Miko's name. I clapped a hand over my mouth. I had never spoken her name aloud since I came here. My heart was still racing as I recalled bits and pieces of my dream. Miko was in pain, intense pain. Burning from the inside out. I couldn't understand what it meant, but it left me rattled enough to send out a genjutsu crow just to settle my nerves. My heart stopped when I realized that I couldn't see her. Where was she? I focused its attention on Sasuke. Surely she would be with him.

My crow rested on the window sill of Kakashi's apartment. He was sitting on the couch with Kakashi, looking so tired. "So ANBU has given up looking for Miko?"

Kakashi sighed. "I'm afraid so."

"Why didn't they find her?" He snapped. "They're supposed to be the best!"

Kakashi looked just as miserable. "I know. But it's been nearly a year since she disappeared. It's almost like…she's gone for good."

Sasuke started to cry. "That's not true! She promised she'd never leave me! She'll come back! I know it!"

"I certainly hope so," Kakashi murmured.

I dissolved my crow and stood up. Miko was gone? And for so long? What happened? I knew she wouldn't lightly abandon my brother, especially if she had made a promise. Then I heard a faint scream calling out my name. What was that high-pitched voice? I stepped outside into the hallway, listening closely. There it was again, just down the hall. But when I reached where I thought it was, it sounded from farther away. What as going on? I pressed on until I reached Orochimaru's lab. I hesitated at the door. He was gone on business, not due back for a few days so I knew I wouldn't interrupt him. But the very idea of going in alone terrified me. I heard the scream loud and clear this time.

"Itachi! Please!"

It sounded really familiar, but was so raspy and strained that I couldn't recognize it. I stepped inside and turned on the light. I looked all over, even daring to look at the huge test tubes. I didn't see anything that looked like Miko. The voice had stopped too. So it really was my nerves after all. Heaving a sigh of relief, I turned to walk away. Then out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that one of the test tubes had a black covering. It had blended so well with the wall I hadn't noticed it before. I crossed over to pull it off.

My eyes widened in horror and my jaw dropped. Suspended in the tube was a pale and sickly Miko.


	19. Chapter 19: Miko's Hero

Without bothering to deactivate the tube properly, I kicked it open, and ignored the rush of fluid that followed as I pulled her out. I ripped off the breathing apparatus that was strapped to her face and gently shook her. "Miko? Miko are you alright?"

That was probably the dumbest question I could have asked. It was very obvious that she wasn't. She was unconscious and hot to the touch. I picked her up and carried her out of the room. It was disturbing just how light she was, how much weight had she lost? I clenched my teeth as I hurried back to my room. How could I not have known that she was here? It made me sick to think of how long she suffered at the hands of a man would make the devil shudder. I had to get her out of this hell hole and into safety long before he returned.

Once inside my room I carefully tucked her into my bed. She moaned slightly as I gently brushed her hair from her face, and then I recoiled in horror as I realized that the ends of her hair and tips of her ears were pure white. Granted it looked beautiful overall, but I had a feeling it was the result of something terrible. I forced myself to turn away to pack some supplies. I was on the verge of losing my temper and I couldn't afford that. Time was crucial and I slipped into my methodical mindset. No one in Konoha had the skill for something like this. I only knew one person who was capable, but she wouldn't be easy to find. I wasted no time in sending out a genjutsu crow to locate her. I also considered sending one to Kakashi, but thought against it. I didn't want to be seen as complicit to this, not only for my safety, but for Miko's as well. She could not be seen as connected to me. I turned away to pack as much as I could. I wasn't sure what she'd need in terms of medical supplies and hoped my paltry amount would be enough. I slipped into a regular travel robe; it wouldn't do to be seen as a member for this.

"Itachi-kun…" I heard her whisper as I was strapping my gear to my back and weapons pouch. I rushed back to her side.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. "What is it Miko? I'm here."

Her eyes were still closed, but she started to cry. "Itachi-kun…I wanted to see you…one…last…t-time."

I frowned. "What are you talking about? I'm right here."

"I miss you," she mumbled.

I realized with a heavy heart that she wasn't aware that I was right by her side. Had she lost her mind? Even if she got the help she so desperately needed, would she ever be the same sweet Miko I left behind? I started to cry as well as I wiped her tears away. _I will kill you Orochimaru, I swear I will! _

Just then the crow came through the window and landed on my shoulder. I looked at it with my Sharingan and shared its view. Just my luck, she wasn't very far away at all. Only about a two day journey from here. I could be back before anyone noticed I was gone. It was rare that all the members were present in the base. And with Kisame and Orochimaru gone, no one else would be looking for me.

I dispelled the crow and gently pushed a medical pellet into her mouth. It should help stabilize her condition and bring down the fever. I wasn't sure it would work on her since she wasn't human, but it certainly wouldn't make things worse. I wrapped her in the blanket and carried her in my arms. It was a clear night and overhead the moon was full, giving me plenty of light to see my way. Miko rested her head against my chest and feebly grabbed my shirt. She would mumble my name under her breath from time to time.

This brought up another issue; did she ever say my name in Orochimaru's presence? Did he ever probe into her memory and find me there? I wasn't sure; he had never told me about his experiments. It did not matter. I would have to do something to ensure his silence and to keep him from finding Miko again. All through the night I pressed on until first light. I probably could have kept going, but by this time I was worn out. I hadn't slept all night and had been training the day before. I needed to rest. After making a little shelter out of sight from the main road, I ate some food from my travel pouch. It wasn't much, but enough to refuel my energy.

Miko still had not regained consciousness and this worried me. But at least her fever had broken. I lay down behind her and hugged her against my chest. This way if she did wake up, I would know right away. Somehow her scent was still the same and I found it very comforting. I kissed the back of her neck and sighed. I wish she were awake so I could enjoy more of her. I blushed as I caught my thoughts, what was I? Some kind of pervert? "It's going to be ok Miko," I whispered as my eye lids grew heavy. "I'll take care of you."

I fell into a deep sleep and for a while things were peaceful. Suddenly I heard a blood-curling scream that startled me awake. Miko was curled up and gasping for air. "It burns! Oh it burns! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!"

I quickly sat up and rolled her onto her back. "Miko, what's wrong?"

She grabbed my arms and I cried out in pain. Blue flames surrounded her hands, scorching my hands as I pried her fingers off of me. She writhed in pain, her eyes open but glazed over. "I…I can't take anymore!" She screamed as tears streamed down her face. "Please just let me die!"

I took a deep breath to keep myself from getting hysterical as well. I held her hands and used the same technique I used to withdraw my fire jutsus. I sucked in my breath as it burned through my veins. Whatever this was, it wasn't normal fire. Not to mention Miko had no chakra ability or talent for ninjutsu. This must be Orochimaru's doing. He used to brag about how he made his specimens better and stronger than they were before; as if that justified the torture he put them through. I forced myself to continue and little by little Miko started to relax and her heart rate slowed down. At last the flames were extinguished and she slipped into unconsciousness once again. I panted as my heart raced and I felt terribly lightheaded. My body could not control power of this magnitude. I forced it out through a fire release technique.

She slept peacefully now, her hands showing no sign of burn marks like mine did. The sun was just setting now and I quickly put some burn ointment on my blistered hands and bandaged them up. I picked her up and set off towards the little village. I pushed myself even further, afraid that she would do it again. She didn't appear to have any control over it and I wasn't sure how many times I could suppress it either. Thankfully the rest of the day passed by uneventfully, but she never awakened. I kept giving her the medical pills and color soon came back to her cheeks and her hair wasn't so limp and lifeless.

That night I snuggled with her in my arms. I watched the campfire crackle and burn as I gently stroked her hair. "You were right Miko. We meet again, though I wish it wasn't under these circumstances." I sighed as my breath caught in my throat. "I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner. Why am I always so late in coming to your rescue?" My grip on her tightened a little. "I want to be strong enough to protect you. I love you so much Miko. I've never felt this way about anyone else."

She stirred slightly. "Itachi-kun?"

I sighed and kissed the back of her neck. "I wish you were really awake Miko."

There was a moment of silence before I heard a soft giggle. "Are you still wishing Itachi-kun?"

My eyes widened as I gently rolled her onto her back. She looked me in the eye with a tired smile. My heart jumped into my throat. "You're really awake." I whispered in amazement.

"And you're really here," she whispered as she rested a hand on my chest. "I've missed you so much. Please tell me…that this is real and not some dream."

I kissed her mouth. "I'm really here."

She looked around. "Where are we? Is…" she swallowed nervously. "Where is…_he_?"

I hugged her close and gently shushed her. "He isn't anywhere near us. I'm taking you to someone who can help you. How did he find you? What did he do to you?"

She trembled and tears came to her eyes. I kissed her forehead. "Its alright, you don't have to tell me. Its all over now, you're going to be ok."

She hugged me back and cried into my shirt. "It was hell Itachi-kun, no, even worse than hell."

"He won't come after you," I promised. "I'll deal with him personally."

She gave me a serious look. "You can't kill him. That is not your destiny. His death lies in another's hands."

I frowned at her and was about to protest when I remembered from my research that Kitsune can sometimes see the future. It was a rare talent, even for Kitsune, but I had seen Miko do this before. When I helped Shisui in his last moments, he hinted that Miko had told him what to do. "Fine, but I will make him suffer."

She gently stroked my arm. "Don't give in to revenge. Don't become a monster like him Itachi-kun."

It was hard to stay angry when she touched me like that. "Oh Miko, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, though if I had the strength I'd slap you," she growled.

I pulled back a little in surprise. "What? Why?"

She glared at me. "You filled Sasuke-kun's head with revenge. Why would you do something like that? Don't you realize how sick and twisted that is?"

I sighed. "What else should I have told him? That our father was going to destroy Konoha and thereby start another Shinobi War?" I shook my head. "No, he's too young to understand that. Its easier to let him think his older brother is a jerk and that he can bring honor back to Uchiha through my death. Promise me you won't tell him the truth."

She frowned. "Why should I?"

I gave her a long kiss. "Please? As a favor to me?"

She grumbled a bit, but her cheeks flushed prettily. "Fine, I promise."

I smiled. "That's my girl."

She yawned, rolled onto her side towards me, and rested her head against my chest. "I knew you'd find me. I always knew…" her eyes closed and her breathing slowed as she started to drift off to sleep. "That you'd save me."

I gently stroked her cheek. "I always will because I love you."

She smiled and muttered something inaudibly. I waited to see if she'd talk again, but she never did. For the first time since I found her, I felt myself truly relax. Now I knew she would pull through this. The next morning I was disappointed that she didn't wake up, but that was ok. Her body had been through a lot and it was easiest to recover through sleep. As we got closer to the small oceanside town, I drew my hood over my head. I didn't want to be recognized here, my reputation was widespread as well as the price on my head. The sight of Miko in my arms drew many glances, both sympathetic and suspicious. I asked around and was directed to her quarters, located near the outskirts in a rundown part of town. Apparently she was down on her luck again, good thing I brought plenty of money.

I knocked on the door and a tall woman with short dark hair opened the door. I bowed my head. "Please forgive the intrusion, ma'am. Could you tell me where I can find Lady Tsunade?"

"I'm afraid she's out on...business." She reached out to stroke Miko's hair. "Oh the poor dear, what happened to her?"

"Orochimaru-san, that's what," I said firmly.

A shadow fell over me. "Did you say this is Orochimaru's doing?"

I turned to see Lady Tsunade looking a bit disheveled. She reached out a hand to rest it on Miko's forehead. Closing her eyes, she lifted her hand slightly as she moved it down the length of Miko's arm and flinched as she reached her hand. She opened her eyes and frowned. "This is definitely his handiwork. You better bring her in."

"Um, Tsunade?" Her friend asked warily. "You left with a briefcase of money…where is it now?"

Tsunade took Miko from my arms and laid her on the bed. "We have more important things to worry about right now Shizune," she scolded. "Besides, I'll win it all back tonight anyway."

Shizune groaned. "Not again! There's no way you'll-"

I handed her all the money I had earned from my wages in Akatsuki. "Oh course I do not expect you to spare any expense in my friend's care."

Shizune gasped as she saw the amount. "This…this will be more than enough."

Tsunade laughed as she pulled out her supplies. "I told you our luck would turn, didn't I? Now then," she said fixing me with a keen gaze. "Tell me everything you know about what happened to your friend."

I told her everything I knew and answered every question except the ones regarding who I was. Shizune handed her to supplies she needed. Once it was apparent that I was no longer needed, I bowed deeply. "Thank you again Lady Tsunade. I have stayed too long."

"Now wait a minute," Shizune asked. "You're not going to stay until she wakes up?"

I shook my head. "I wish I could, but I have other pressing matters to attend to. When she wakes, please tell her-"

"That you love her?" Tsunade asked impishly.

I blushed and nodded. Tsunade laughed. "Ah, young love that is thought to last forever. Rest assured your friend will make a full recovery in time."

I bowed again. "Good day ladies."

I turned and left, disappointed that I wasn't able to say goodbye to Miko. But it couldn't be helped; I had been away for long enough. Any longer and it would arouse suspicion. At least I had that one night with her; it was more than I could have hoped for. As I traveled back to the base, I busied myself with thoughts of what I was going to do to Orochimaru when I returned. He would live…but only just. Suddenly I felt a watchful presence and I came to a stop. I looked to my left. "I did not expect to see you here."

Kakashi emerged from the shadows of the forest into the clearing. He looked deathly serious. "I will only ask you once. Where is Miko-san?"


	20. Chapter 20: Trust

[From Kakashi's Point of View]

Just my luck to run into Itachi Uchiha. I should have known that he was involved somehow in this. There was more to the ANBU report than what I told Sasuke and Naruto. It was believed that Orochimaru was responsible for Miko's disappearance. There were traces of powerful snake jutsu on her shinobi headband that was left behind. Whether it being left behind was accidental or intentional was unknown, but it was a strong link. Once he deserted Konoha, no one really knew where he went. Over time her case went cold since she wasn't considered a priority to the village. She would have been if I had told the Hokage that she was a Kitsune, but I didn't want to run the risk of blowing her cover. Instead I conducted my own investigation in secret.

Yesterday I heard about a sighting of Orochimaru not far from a little oceanside town. He was seen to be wearing Akatsuki robes, this was even worse news. He was deadly on his own, but with Akatsuki's vast resources at his disposal, he was sure to be even worse. I had little doubt that he recognized Miko for what she truly was. His thirst for knowledge and hidden legends and myths had made him very intelligent, even if it was put to nefarious purposes. Granted Miko's fox features always drew attention, but everyone else in town was convinced she was into cosplay or other such nonsense.

After making arrangements for Asuma to watch over Naruto and Sasuke, I left immediately. I couldn't afford to let Orochimaru's trail to grow cold, he was so rarely spotted. During my travels, I heard gossip about a young man with long black hair traveling with a sick girl with fox ears and a tail heading towards the same town. I knew immediately it had to be Itachi and Miko and changed course. It was more important to find her than it was to find Orochimaru at this point. I was too late however, just catching up to Itachi when he was empty-handed.

He sensed my presence and turned towards me. "I did not expect to see you here."

I gave him my most deadly look. "I will only ask you once. Where is Miko-san?"

Unexpectedly he deactivated his Sharingan and kept his hands loose at his side. Why was he letting down his guard? It was obvious that he wasn't interested in fighting…or was it an attempt to lower my guard just before the attack? He fixed me with an even gaze, not as chilly as it normally was. "She is in the care of Lady Tsunade in the next town. I escorted her personally."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "I'm not sure I believe you. If you were really so considered for her, why bring her all the way out here?"

"Have you any idea of what kind of torment Orochimaru-san can inflict on his victims? Only Lady Tsunade can treat injuries and mental trauma of that kind," he said firmly. "Remember who you're talking to Kakashi-Senpai. We were close comrades in ANBU, you know who I am and that I had nothing to do with Miko's disappearance. Or rather you would if you didn't cling to the notion that I'm some heartless criminal."

"That does not change the fact that it was you who wiped out Uchiha."

He wore a rueful smile. "I can't deny that. But this isn't about me and my motives. I swear to you that Miko is safe now and I have been assured that she will recover from her ordeal. As for what she's been through, I know very little. Only that she was been an experiment for Orochimaru-san for some time. I had no part in it; in fact, I only recently discovered that he had her."

"Isn't he supposed to be your partner in Akatsuki? How could you not know what he was up to?" I frowned, not sure if he was telling the truth still. He was right that I did know him well; or rather I used to think so. He was never one to speak unnecessarily, and kept his distance from the others in the squad. He was never unfriendly but there was always coolness about him. He did not seem the type of person who made close ties. And yet now there was a look in his eyes as he spoke about Miko that I did not recognize. It was almost tender and yet regretful at the same time. I didn't know what to think.

He shook my head sadly. "You really think that because we're partners that we're close? I stay as far away from him as I can. Had I known that he had her…I would have acted much sooner."

He looked away, his hands curled into fists and trembling. But his anger was not directed at me…then who? Then I remembered Sasuke's shock and anger to discover that Miko was gone. He balled his hands into fists and stared at the ground as his tears dripped onto the floor about his feet. "Why? Why did this happen? If I had been with her, I could have protected her. She's…she's the most important thing to me."

Although there were no tears in Itachi's eyes, the look on his face was the same. It was obvious that she meant something to him. I knew they used to be friends, but I wasn't so sure this was that type of feeling. I knew that for all of Miko's supposed indifference about Itachi's desertion, she had feelings for him. "Why are you so concerned with Miko's safety?" I asked softly.

He looked me squarely in the eye. "Because I love her."

I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me, and then I sadly hung my head. "A mortal and a kitsune…talk about love doomed from the start." I fixed him with a serious gaze. "If you respect her divine position at all, you'll stay away from her from here on out. These types of association are forbidden for a reason."

He bristled at my warning. "Please take better care of her in the future." He said coldly. "I entrusted her to your care for a reason."

He turned away to leave, but hesitated when I spoke. "And what was that reason?"

He looked at me over his shoulder. "Because out of everyone I knew in ANBU, you are the only one I trust implicitly. You are the only shinobi I know who places greater importance on the well being of your comrades than the outcome of the mission. You are not ruled by blind loyalty, instead you think with both your head and your heart."

That surprised me, I had no idea he thought so highly of me.

He looked up at the sky with an exasperated smile. "I know she can be a bit hard to handle some times with her high spirits and she needs someone with a cool head to keep her feet on the ground." He looked back at me with regret. "So please do what I cannot. Keep her happy and safe."

I was still speechless so all I did was nod. This was the most emotion I'd ever seen him show. There was no doubt that he loved Miko with all of his heart. I could see the softening effect she had on him. It was a shame that they would never see each other again. And yet, it was for the best. Kitsune and mortals do not mix. In fact, until now I never knew that Kitsune had the capacity to truly love. By the time I snapped out of my daze, he was disappearing into the distance. I shook my head to clear it and continued on my way into town, hoping that he hadn't lied after all.

I was directed to Tsunade's lodgings and upon arrival found Miko sleeping peacefully. I heaved a sigh of relief and collapsed into a nearby chair. My body finally spent after nights of no rest. Shizune hurried over to me. "Are you alright Kakashi-san? What are you doing here?"

I gestured toward Miko. "I'm her guardian and I heard she was here. Is she going to be alright?"

Tsunade was washing her hands in the sink. "I believe so. I've never seen anything like her before. In fact, I'm quite positive that she isn't human." She narrowed her eyes keenly at me. "At some point during her ordeal a part of her soul was ripped out. That would be impossible for a human because the soul is one whole. But her's," she murmured as she dried her hands on a nearby towel. "Is separated into nine sections, almost the equivalent of having nine lives. I'm guessing that Orochimaru took it in order to extend his own worthless life. Scumbag," she growled under her voice.

As I looked at Miko again, I saw the white in her hair. Was that the result of death? "Was there any other damage?"

She nodded as she sat beside me, crossed her legs casually and rested her head on one hand. "He implanted some sort of blue flame technique into her hands. The young man who brought her told me that it was some improvision of Orochimaru's because apparently she isn't capable of ninjutsu techniques." She looked sadly at Miko. "It's nothing I have ever seen before, it certainly isn't natural flame. It's so embedded in her that I wasn't able to fully remove it. I've fixed things enough that it shouldn't happen sporadically anymore. With a little training I'm sure she will learn how to use it."

I noticed that there were bandages on her hands and wondered if that was a result of the treatment. "Thank you for taking care of her, I can pay you-"

She waved me away. "Don't concern yourself, her friend has already paid. Once she's conscious I'm sure she'll be ready to travel. You're welcome to stay until then."

During the two weeks that Miko slept, I sent a message to Asuma to let Sasuke and Naruto know that she was safe and recovering well. I tried to busy myself with what handy-man work was needed around the house. Tsunade may be an excellent medical shinobi, but she knew nothing about maintenance. I also had time to think more about Miko and Itachi's relationship. Did anyone else know about it? Did Inari-sama know? With something of this magnitude he was sure to know. Also did Miko know that Itachi had saved her?

When she woke up and saw all three of us, I could see that she realized right away that Itachi wasn't with us. For a brief second, she looked heartbroken. But then she smiled sincerely. "Kakashi-san, what are you doing here?"

I smiled, even though I knew she couldn't see it. "I've come to take you home. Naruto and Sasuke-" I was cut off as two blurs ran over me and jumped onto Miko's bed.

"Are here, I'm afraid." Asuma said sadly as he came inside and helped me up. "I'm sorry Kakashi, but I couldn't handle their constant pleas to see her. They're certainly a force to be reckoned with when they put their minds together."

Naruto buried his face against her neck and cried. "Where were you? I've missed you so much!"

She gently stroked his hair, but the look in her eye told me that she wouldn't speak of her experience with Orochimaru anytime soon. "I've missed you too Naruto-kun. I'm sorry I made you all worry."

Sasuke grabbed her face in his hands and turned her to look him in the eye. "Did Itachi do this to you?" He asked gravely serious.

She shook her head, blushing slightly. "Why do you attribute every bad thing to him? He's not the only villain in the world."

"Villain?" Shizune asked in surprise. "But I thought-"

I discreetly silenced her with a hand on her arm and a shake of my head. "Well, now that Miko is feeling better, its time to go home."


	21. Chapter 21: Angels and Snowballs

[Miko's Point of View]

I never realized how many friends I truly had until I returned to Konoha. Kakashi took some time off from his ANBU duties to see to my care personally. Sasuke and Naruto did whatever they could to assist him, even going so far as to try to get along. They didn't argue vocally, but it was clear from their deadly glances at each other that the competition was still on. What a pain, but at least they were quiet about it.

I had several visitors ranging from the Hokage to Inoichi-san who brought me a beautiful bouquet of flowers and assured me that my position would be waiting for me. "Please don't rush through the recovery," he insisted. "These things take time."

I felt blessed to have such great friends who really cared about me. It was a bit of a pain being bed-ridden, I felt much better physically. Kitsune recover relatively quickly. What hurt most was the psychological damage brought on from being in a perpetual state of agony and pain as Orochimaru probed through my soul looking for who knows what. Kakashi told me about the loss of one of my lives and I agreed that my early white streak must be a result of that. He also told me about the fire technique I now had. I vaguely remembered it, but in an attempt to cope mentally I had managed to push away most of the painful memories. Sasuke eagerly volunteered to help me harness this new power and Kakashi agreed that he was the most qualified to teach. Apparently the Uchiha specialize in fire techniques; I had no idea they were so talented.

Itachi was always in my dreams. Every morning when I was stirring awake, I could almost feel the lingering touch of his lips against mine, his arms around me, and his distinct scent. I always opened my eyes to realize with disappointment that it was nothing more than a dream. How my heart ached for him. I'm not sure if he was the one who rescued me. Orochimaru often kept me unconscious in between experiments. It seemed like one second Orochimaru was there and the next thing I knew I was in Itachi's comforting embrace. Had he really been there? I wasn't always so sure he was.

I had often thought about Itachi to keep from losing my mind after all hope of being rescued had disappeared. The memory of his arms around me, pleasant memories of better times helped keep the pain at bay. But it was too much to believe that it had real and I tried to push that from my mind as well. I didn't need more heartache; I had enough to last all nine of my lives. I was successful in forgetting about him during the day, but the dreams continued on.

One morning after Kakashi set my breakfast on the nightstand beside me, he turned to push the curtains aside to let light in. "Something is on your mind."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement that demanded a response.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes sleepily. "Yes there is," I confessed. But I remembered Inari-sama's words: _I'll cover for you this time, but you're very lucky Inari did not hear your words. He would have been less understanding._ I sighed as I hung my head. "But it isn't something I want to talk about." I forced myself to smile. "Don't worry about me, I'll be ok. So when do you think Sasuke-kun can start training m-"

He narrowed his visible eye at me. "It's about Itachi-san, isn't it?"

My eyes widened as his words cut me through the heart. Tears welled up in my eyes and I quickly wiped them away before they had a chance to fall. "What are you talking about?" I scowled. "Why would I waste my time thinking about him?"

He put his hands in the pockets and leaned against the window frame. "Because you love him Miko-san," he said softly. "That's why."

I looked away. "So you know."

"I do," he confirmed. "And I know that he loves you too. He told me himself."

"When did he tell you that?" I couldn't help but ask. If he knew, there was no need to pretend that I hated Itachi like everyone else.

"After he rescued you, I confronted him," he said simply. "I can sort of understand his feelings, but don't you know better?"

So Itachi really had been there, that night of kisses and sleeping in his arms by the fire had really happened. For a second my heart leaped for joy, before it came crashing down to the reality of Kakashi's words. He was right; I had been trained to avoid connecting with my assignments. I did know better. I turned bright red with shame and nodded mutely.

He came over to sit on the bed beside me. I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his shirt. He stiffened in surprise, and then awkwardly wrapped one arm around my shoulders. It wasn't very comforting, but probably the best he could manage.

"I know I've messed up big time," I sobbed. "But as long as I don't see him again, isn't it ok that I still hold onto these feelings?"

"That's a fine line," his deep voice murmured. "And one you shouldn't cross. You have nothing to gain and everything to lose."

He was right, but it still hurt so much.

"I…I…uh," he coughed nervously. "I never thought I'd ever share this with anyone, but perhaps through my mistake you'll understand a little better. I had a Kitsune guardian once…"

I sat up and wiped away my tears on my sleeve. "You did?"

He nodded. "Her name was Akari. She was a good friend of mine. I fell hard for her."

Inari-sama's words echoed in my mind: _We see it happen often with young and impressionable assignments_. So Kakashi was one of them. "What happened?"

He looked away uncomfortably. "She resisted my…uh…attentions for a while. Then one day I crossed the line by kissing her. She didn't kiss me back, but she didn't stop me either. In fact, she was crying when I pulled away. She ran away and never looked back. For many years I didn't know what became of her. In fact, I had forgotten all about her until…" His eye took on a haunted look. "One day our paths crossed while I was on a mission in Amegakure. She…" his voice caught in his throat and he cleared it. "I barely recognized her. She was just a shadow of her former self, a truly broken person. She cursed my name and told me how I had caused her downfall. She had been banished, doomed to wander alone and aimlessly, with nothing to look forward to. I did that to her. My youthful pride and foolishness did that."

I was surprised to see him start to cry. I had never seen him cry before. "Kakashi-san," I whispered.

He looked at me with a wretched expression. "If I could do it all over again, I would have listened to her the first time she rejected me. Then she would have been better off. She would have been happy."

Suddenly I remembered that I had seen this particular trial of Akari's. She had been charged with emotional compromising. She had initially begged to be re-assigned, something completely unheard of before. She insisted that she couldn't do it anymore. After an interrogation, she broke down saying that she loved him. While she had never acted on those feelings directly, she was still guilty of having them. And now I understood that my situation was infinitely worse. I have acted on these feelings and I knew in my mind that I should listen to Inari-sama and Kakashi. But…but could I really give him up?

"Take advantage of the distance," he gently encouraged. "Let him go and in time he will too."

"Will he really?" I asked, on the verge of tears again. This heartache was painful, but I think the idea of Itachi giving up on me was even more so.

"There's no way to know for sure," Kakashi admitted. "But I know this; he's not going to come back. He is in Akatsuki now and you have assignments here. Please give him up Miko-san; I don't want the same thing to happen to you that happened to Akari."

I didn't either. I did care for Itachi, but my allegiance is to Inari-sama. I serve him, not Itachi. I wasn't sure how I could give him up, but I had to find a way to. _Besides_, I thought bitterly. _He's given me up for Akatsuki. So it serves him right._

Kakashi reassuringly patted my knee and stood up. "I'll reheat your breakfast. I'm sure its gotten cold by now."

He picked up the tray and closed the door behind him, leaving me alone with my lingering thoughts. I rested a hand on my aching heart. _Even if I do get over you Itachi, there's no denying that you'll always have a part of my heart. _I stood up to look out the window. From here in the distance I could see the remains of the Uchiha settlement, my eyes rested on the top of our tree. I narrowed my eyes. _Good-bye Itachi. Take care of yourself and be happy as best you can. I'll always miss you, but now we've chosen different paths. Perhaps…perhaps this is for the best._

A week later I was considered recovered enough to train with Sasuke. He eagerly led me to the dock on the lake and showed me how he could breathe out a giant fire ball. I was very impressed and he beamed with pride. But no matter how much I tried I couldn't do the same thing. Whenever I tried, my hands tingled, leading us to believe the fire only worked through my hands.

Sasuke was not as patient a teacher as Itachi had been, and I tried hard to not compare the two of them. It still hurt to think about Itachi and I hated to admit to myself that I wasn't successful in getting over him. So it was easiest to just not think about him than to keep forcing myself to believe that I didn't love him when I did. But after months of practice I was able summon blue flames to the palms of my hands. It took even longer to learn how to throw them but I struggled to learn how to aim. One night I explained my predicament to Naruto at Ichiraku's.

"Surely it can't be harder than throwing a snowball," he said simply.

I blinked in confusion. "A snowball? What's that?"

He grinned as he took me by the hand and led me outside into the brisk night. He scooped up a handful of snow and formed it into a ball. "This is a snowball," he said proudly, holding it out for me to see. Just then Sasuke came around the corner and Naruto's expression turned wicked devious. "And this is what you do with it."

He drew his arm back and threw it forward. It flew straight at Sasuke and I gasped as it crashed into his face, effectively knocking him off his feet. Naruto laughed as I hurried over to help Sasuke up. He brushed me aside, looking murderously at Naruto as he rolled up the sleeves of his jacket. "You wanna fight? Then let's do this loser."

"Bring it on!" Naruto crowed as he formed another one. Soon they were flinging snowballs at each other with dizzying speed. I covered my eyes and groaned. They were eleven years old, when would they grow out of this?

A stray snowball struck me in the chest and they froze in horror. I brushed it off and glared at them. "Which one of you threw it?" I asked coldly.

Each one pointed at the other one accusingly, but afraid to speak.

I knelt down to make my own snowball. "Fine, then there's only one way to settle this," I said with a hint of a smile. I took careful aim at a snow-covered shop sign hanging over both of them. I remembered what Sasuke would tell me during training: _Focus on it until it's the only thing you see. Let go of everything else._

I threw with all my might and they both covered their heads and ducked. It struck the corner of the sign and trembled. But nothing else happened. Naruto and Sasuke doubled over in laughter.

"Wow Miko, you really do suck," Naruto said through peals of laughter.

"You missed me by a mile!" Sasuke said in turn.

I was embarrassed and angry, so much that without thinking I quickly made another snowball and hurled it at the sign again. This time it was a solid hit and the snow came crashing down, knocking them both to the ground. They stared at me in surprise and this time I laughed. "Looks like victory is mine."

"Oh there's no way I'm gonna get bet by a girl," Naruto teased as he brushed himself off, made another snowball and threw. I dodged and threw another. I missed, but not by much. Soon all three of us were throwing snows at each until we were too exhausted to throw anymore.

We collapsed onto our backs, panting and giggling like fools.

Naruto spread out his arms and legs, moving them around. "What are you doing now?" I asked; rolling onto my side to see him more clearly as the snow started to fall again.

"I'm making a snow angel," he said with a smile.

"What's an angel?"

Sasuke rolled onto his stomach and rested his head in his hands. "An angel is a divine being, a messenger from God. Mother told me that special angels are guardians who watch over and protect you." He smiled sweetly. "You're my guardian angel Miko."

"Mine too," Naruto inserted.

I looked at both of them, considering this. Then I pushed myself to stand up and helped them up. "Then by that definition, I suppose I must be." I teased with a wink.

"You know what else angel's do?" Naruto asked as he grabbed my hand. "They make hot chocolate too."

I threw back my head and laughed. "Alright, let's get some coco."

Sasuke grabbed my other hand and the three of us walked back to Kakashi's place.


	22. Chapter 22: Orochimaru's Hell

[Itachi's Point of View]

I couldn't help but laugh to myself as I remembered Kakashi's stunned expression. Usually he looked so bored; it was refreshing to catch him off guard. But the laugh died in my throat as I remembered his warning. _If you respect her divine position at all, you'll stay away from her from here on out. These types of association are forbidden for a reason._

I frowned in thought as I continued on my way back to the Akatsuki base. So he knew that Miko was a Kitsune as well. I wonder how he did; I knew for a fact that neither Sasuke nor Naruto knew her for what she was. But somehow it was more than just a warning; it was almost as though he spoke from experience. My heart was torn; I very much respected Kakashi for his intellect and wisdom. But this time I didn't want to listen to reason. I have given up so much already, why should she be one of them? But I wasn't ignorant of the fact that our relationship was taboo. I didn't want to get her in trouble…so…what should I do?

Suddenly I felt something wrap around my upper body, pinning my arms to my sides. A snake hissed in my ear and I narrowed my eyes at it. So he was here.

Orochimaru came out of the shadows. "Where did you take the Kitsune?"

So he knew it was me, there was no point in lying about it now. I fixed him with a deadly gaze. "I do not have to explain my actions to you."

"Have you any idea how valuable she was to me?" He snarled as he came closer. I didn't struggle or look away. Let him think he had the advantage for now before I crushed him. "And just when I had managed to steal one of her lives too, she alone could have kept me alive for centuries!"

He had managed to do that? I was shocked, but kept my expression cool. "She is beyond your reach now."

"And yours too," he murmured as he grinned evilly. "That's right Itachi-san, I know all about you now. Everyone has their weakness…and she is yours." He leaned closer to whisper in my ear. "Have you any idea the pain and torment she's suffered from you alone? I do. I probed her memories and heard each and every time she cursed your very name, every time she wished you two had never met."

I felt ready to snap, and struggled to keep my temper in check. When I strike it will not be out of anger.

"What? No reaction?" He sounded disappointed as he pulled back and folded his arms across his chest. "It does not matter; I know where to find her again. But there is the small matter of keeping you from interfering again."

He gave me a very disturbing up and down look as he licked his lips. I felt nausea, he truly was repulsive. "You would make an excellent new body when this one runs out. To have the Sharingan at my disposal would be beyond my wildest dreams."

"And just how do you purpose to do that when you can't move?" I asked dryly.

He laughed. "What nonsense is this?"

His laughter died away as he realized that he couldn't move his arms and legs anymore. "What…what is the meaning of this?" His eyes were wide in surprise. "Impossible…how can I be paralyzed in a genjutsu when your Sharingan isn't activated!"

The snake dissolved away and I revealed my true eyes. "You only thought it wasn't, but you've been under my genjutsu from the very beginning."

His face shown with new wonder as he was taken in by my hypnotic eye. "The power of those eyes…it's wonderful!"

I was surprised to see him successfully struggle against it. He fought hard to lift his arms to bring his hands together. I couldn't have that. In the blink of an eye, I slashed his arm off with my kunai. He cried out as it landed on the ground between us. This time he looked truly terrified.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Orochimaru-san, before my eyes, all of your jutsu become useless." I awakened Tsukuyomi and reality faded from view until it was just us two.

"What will you do now?" He taunted.

I wanted to kill him. Never have I wanted to kill someone so badly before. Then again no one else deserved it more than he did. He made Miko suffer for his own sick pleasure. But her words echoed in my head: _You can't kill him. That is not your destiny. His death lies in another's hands_. I drove several stakes into his arms and legs to hold him in place. The pain should have been unbearable, but he was silent. He fixed me with an even gaze, waiting for my next move. I summoned a sword to my hand and pointed it straight at his heart. _I don't believe in fate, but I will respect your counsel Miko_, I thought to myself. _He will live, but he will pay for his crime against you._

"Will you kill me Itachi-san?" He smirked. "Do you really think you can?"

"You doubt my ability to?" I asked as I drove my blade through his shoulder and left it there. "You're in no condition to fight back or to break free. You are here until I see fit to release you. Here I am the superior one."

Sweat beaded on his forehead and he panted slightly. The pain was beginning to catch up to him now. "Tell me Orochimaru-san," I asked malevolently. "In all of your experiments with life and death, have you ever seen hell?"

He chuckled grimly, blood coming from the corner of his mouth. "It's no place to fear."

_Somehow that doesn't surprise me_, I thought sarcastically. Anyone twisted enough to torture a messenger of the gods definitely had no fear of Heaven or Hell. I smirked as I raised my hands to make a hand sign. "I'm pretty sure you'll fear mine."

His eyes glazed over as I forced him to see himself in the place of his victims, making him feel and experience their pain tenfold. His breathing was labored and he trembled as he tried to push himself past this. He would not succeed. He would break. Soon he was screaming and thrashing around, begging for me to end it.

"It will last for as long as you tortured my girl," I said firmly, well aware that he couldn't hear me. "And now it's time to prevent you from finding her again."

I grabbed his chin and forced him to look into my eyes once again. I narrowed my eyes at him, using my hypnotic influence to mess with his memories. I extracted the ones that centered on Miko until he no longer remembered they had even met. Once this was done, I let go and extracted myself from the genjutsu. Orochimaru stood motionless, his head hung as he remained trapped in his mental hell. He would stay in that genjutsu for a year, but in the real world, it would only last a few minutes more.

I turned on my heel and made myself walk away. The temptation to kill him was still strong, but this would have to be enough. At least justice was served as best it could be. Miko would be safe from him now. I rested a hand against my aching head as I saw stars for a few seconds and I deactivated the Sharingan altogether. I would have to be more careful about using the Mangekyo. Using it too much can ruin your vision. In the short time that I had it I could already feel the effects from using it. I would have to be careful in the future, but there had been no avoiding it this time.

Once I returned, I found Kisame waiting for me. "Where have you been?" He asked with a grin. "It's so rare for you to travel on your own."

He was right, I never had before. I had never had a reason to and I certainly didn't feel like explaining either. In fact, I very much felt like resting after this ordeal. Not only did my eyes ache from this extensive use of the Mangekyo, but my heart was breaking that I had to leave Miko behind again. I wanted to go back to those nights where I slept with her in my arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a frown. It was obvious that I looked less than my best.

I walked past him without saying a word and he knew better than to follow me. I went straight to my room and collapsed on my bed. Hugging my pillow close, I silently cried myself to sleep. _Oh Miko_, I thought miserably. _Why should I give up on you? I don't want to, but I don't want you to get in trouble either. Will my selfishness just hurt you in the end?_

I slept for several days and when I woke up I wasn't too surprised to hear that Orochimaru defected once he woke up from the genjutsu. In a way I was a little relieved. I never liked him before, but now that dislike had turned to loathing. Had I worked any longer with him, I knew I would have killed him eventually. Naturally Pein summoned me to his office to question me. I don't know if Orochimaru told him what had happened, but it would make sense that the partner would know a little something. I gave him a very edited version of what happened. There was no way I would confide about Miko to the leader of this demon organization.

I couldn't read his expression the whole time I spoke. Once I finished he frowned and stood up. "So it was your fault."

"Yes sir."

"Very well, then you will find a replacement for him." He handed me a large folder of S-ranked criminals. "In the meantime Hoshigaki will be your partner. And I trust you will refrain from attacking your teammates from now on."

I stood and bowed respectfully. "Of course Pein-sama."

"You are dismissed," he said with a wave of his hand.

That went much better than I had expected. Kisame was very excited to work with someone he got along with. It was certainly a change of pace for me. Orochimaru and I had always kept our distance whenever we weren't on assignment. Kisame had no such desire, but he soon learned that I needed my space from time to time. I never wanted a friend in Akatsuki, but slowly he became one for me. _It's funny how things work out sometimes_, I thought ruefully one night as I was sorting through the folder Pein had given me.

The folder contained several wanted criminals; it made sense that Pein would have such a record. He would want to know what could pose a threat to him. I considered the different strengths of each current member and determined that our next member needed to be someone who used long-range attacks. Most of us needed to be close to our opponents to be effective against them. A file on a missing nin from Iwagakure caught my eye. He was once a member of the Explosion Corps until he stole a kinjutsu. His list of crimes was pretty extensive and just by looking at his picture I could tell that he would be a giant pain in the butt. Still, his talents were incredible and I knew right away that he would be the best candidate to replace Orochimaru.

Once I reported my decision to Pein, he looked pleased. "Well done Itachi-san. You, Hoshigaki, and his new partner Sasori will find Deidara."

He wasn't too hard to find, and we confronted him. Despite his disinterest in Akatsuki, he bragged about his talents for some time with a few "hmm's" scattered through his speech. His lengthy speech was followed by silence. I think he thought we'd be impressed, gawk and awe. That wasn't going to happen.

"Annoying," Sasori said for all of us.

"Is he done?" Kisame asked.

"Who knows?" I sighed. "It doesn't matter. I'll take care of it."

I activated my Sharingan and Deidara looked surprised. "You wanna go?" He challenged.

What does he think this is? Some kind of street fight? Had he really no idea who we represented? Every well, if that's the way he wanted to play. "If I win, you will join Akatsuki."

He scowled at me as he stuck his hand in a pouch of clay. "Don't underestimate me or my art! My ninjutsu is nothing short of true art, hmm!"

He hurled one of his clay creations at me and I leaped back to avoid the explosion. Once my feet touched the ground, a clay creature wrapped around me from head to toe. _So the explosion was just a distraction._ _Not a bad move_, I thought to myself.

He laughed. "So is that it? Are you really just all talk?" He smirked as he brought up his hand for the final hand sign. "It's over, hmm!"

"Take a closer look at yourself," I warned softly. Then he realized that I had never been pinned by his creation. He had done it to himself.

"Just in time," Kisame said. "If we had waited just a bit more, you wouldn't blown yourself up."

"I told you this kid was the kind that dies young," Sasori grumbled.

Deidara's eyes widened in understanding. "Genjutsu? When-?"

Kisame smirked. "From the start. From the first moment you looked into Itachi-san's Sharingan, you were caught in his genjutsu."

Deidara looked at me in a new light and for once he was silent.

"You have lost," I said simply. "Come with us."

He came willingly, his pride severely wounded. I think Kisame was a little disappointed that he didn't put up as much of a fight. His sword Samehada craved chakra and captures like this was often a great opportunity for it to feed. Pein had made it clear that Deidara was to be unharmed, so his chakra was to be left intact as long as he cooperated. He glowered at me most of the way back. "That was a nothing more than a cheap trick," he mumbled.

"A cheap trick that won," Kisame gloated.

"You'd better learn to temper that pride of yours," Sasori warned. "Or you'll die before you start being useful."

By the end of the journey, I felt sorry for Sasori. It was clear to everyone that this new partnership was not going to be compatible. It did not matter; they were not created to be. Upon arrival, a ceremony was held to initiate Deidara into Akatsuki and he was given his cloak and ring. As I watched silently, I couldn't help but remember my initiation. All I could think about then was my consuming loneliness and guilt. The horrors of that night had finally caught up to me. I knew it would at some point. During the massacre I had blocked away all sense of feeling and warmth. I had to or else I wouldn't have been able to follow through. As I slipped the ring on my finger for the first time, I realized what I had become: a criminal. The reality of it scared me.

I stirred myself from these unpleasant memories and the rest of the ceremony continued on. Afterwards Kisame approached me with a mischievous grin. "You were pretty impressive back there, taking out that cocky brat." He crackled his knuckles. "What do you say we give him a proper welcome later tonight?"

Hazing huh? So juvenile. "I'll pass," I said firmly. "Have fun on your own."

He frowned in disappointment. "Oh c'mon Itachi-san, why not? It's not like you have other plans."

I wore a secret smile. "As a matter of fact, I do."

I left him puzzling as I returned to my quarters. The sun was just settling as I knelt down to pull a box out from under my bed. I had no fear of anyone finding it. There was a special genjutsu on it that made it invisible to everyone else. I opened it up. Inside was a small bottle of perfume. Reaching into the inner pocket of my cloak, I pulled out a pair of lace gloves I had purchased in secret from this recent trip. I tenderly rubbed them between my fingers, smiling to myself as I enjoyed the memory of Miko in that lacy purple dress. It was a bit too frilly for my taste, but the sight of her in lace was breathtaking.

I'm not sure why I like lace. Maybe because it's so delicate and fragile, or the fact that my mother loved it. The reason did not really matter. Sitting cross-legged on the ground with the box on my lap, I gently placed the gloves in the box. I heaved a sigh at the lonely sight. Two perfectly lovely gifts for Miko that she would never see. How pointless it was to do this, and yet I didn't want to give up the tradition either. I raised an invisible glass for my yearly toast. "It's been five years since we first met. I hope you are happy and well, living life to the fullest. I hope you will forgive me, but I refuse to give you up. You are the most important person in my life, and I will always love you."


	23. Chapter 23: Sasuke's First Kiss

[Miko's Point of View]

In the spring Naruto fell head over heels for his classmate Sakura Haruno. Too bad for him that she was in love with Sasuke. Too bad for her because he didn't love her back. That didn't seem to stop her from hoping though, and today she bought another flower for him. How strange and complicated love can be. How does anyone make any sense out of it? As little Sakura left the store, I asked Inoichi-san why anyone bothered with love if it's that complicated. He laughed. "That is half the fun about being young Miko-san. Love can be tricky, but once you find it, it's something that lasts forever."

Those words left an impression on me. Could that be why I haven't gotten over Itachi yet? I forced myself to think about something else. While I was gone last year, Sasuke had decided to have Tsuki trained as a ninja dog. He got the crazy idea after he saw the dogs Kakashi summons. Sasuke's classmate Kiba Inuzuka offered to train him alongside his dog Akamaru. Since Tsuki was not specially bred for the role, his training wasn't as extensive and so today he was going to be returned to Sasuke. I haven't seen this dog since the day I bought it, so I was excited to see it again.

That night all four of us celebrated the return of Tsuki. To mark the occasion, Kakashi had a special vest made for Tsuki that matched the ones his dogs wore. It was a very sweet gesture, although slightly marred by Naruto and Sasuke arguing over who should put it on Tsuki. I didn't think he looked like a ninja dog at all, just a dog wearing a vest. But he was impressive as Sasuke called out various commands which he carried out brilliantly.

After Kakashi and Naruto left, I started cleaning up. Just as I was about to scrape the leftovers into the trash can, I saw Sakura's flowers lying in the bottom. I took them out and held them out to Sasuke. "What are these doing in the trash?"

"Because they're garbage." He said causally.

"Didn't Sakura-chan buy these for you though?"

He flinched and looked away. "Maybe."

"Sasuke-kun!" I cried out in surprised. "How could you just throw them away?"

"Because accepting them means that I accept her," he said in frustration. "And I don't."

"Have you told her how you feel?" I asked shortly. I couldn't believe how insensitive he was acting.

"No," he mumbled.

I slapped them on the table next to him, breaking some of them in half and scattering petals all over. He yelped as he jumped back in surprise. "What did you do that for?"

I put my hands on my hips and glared. "If you can be a jerk behind her back, than have the courage to be a jerk to her face!"

He blinked in confusion.

"Don't be so two-faced, let people see you for who you really are," my temper started to diffuse a little. "How else will you ever get close to anyone if you keep up all these barriers to protect yourself?"

He turned red. "But s-she…she isn't the one I have feelings for."

I sighed in exasperation. "No one said you had to, you idiot. It's fine if you don't feel the same way. But don't lead her on either. And besides, once you tell her the truth, you should tell your other girl how you feel."

He gulped nervously. "What...what if she doesn't like me back?"

I shrugged. "If you give up now, you'll be no worse off then, will you? Do you mean to tell me that she isn't worth taking a risk?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He went a deeper shade of red and was utterly speechless. It was such a comical sight that I couldn't help but laugh. I reached out to ruffle his hair. "Ah Sasuke-kun, you still have that special gift."

"What gift is that?" He whispered.

"To make me laugh." I said as I pulled him into a hug. "Oh what would I do without you?"

He slowly wrapped his arms around me to return the hug and rested his head on my shoulder. He sighed a little. "Do you really mean that Miko?"

"Of course or I wouldn't have said it silly," I teased as I pulled away and turned back to work. "Why don't you take Tsuki out for one last walk before bed?"

He hesitated for a moment, looking at me with a look that I couldn't quite read. "Is something wrong?" I asked with concern.

He stirred himself from his trance and shook his head. "No, no, everything's fine."

I watched after him as he left with Tsuki. _He's always so secretive_, I thought to myself as I finished cleaning. _Maybe it's because he's afraid to get hurt again. If I lost everyone I ever cared about_, my heart nearly stopped at the thought. _I…I don't know how I'd ever move on from that. Then it's no wonder he keeps to himself._

That night I dreamed of Itachi again. It was the same one I usually had where he comes home and holds me in his arms as he kisses me. But as the dream went on, for some reason it felt so real. I could really feel the warmth of his skin against mine, his breath on my face as he pressed his lips against mine. His scent was a little different, but this was a dream right? Not everything is how it should be. I held his face in my hands as our kiss deepened with my heart breaking inside. Why couldn't this be real? It was sweet torture to experience this only in dreams. It was the only time I was so honest with my feelings.

He chuckled as he pulled back to rest his forehead against mine. "I love you so much Miko, and I'm glad you feel the same way too. I want nothing more than to be with you always." He ran his fingers through my hair. "And I couldn't have asked for a better first kiss."

I laughed. "What are you talking about? This isn't our first kiss."

His smile faltered. "What?"

I giggled as I whispered into the corner of his mouth. "Oh come now Itachi-kun, how could you forget? I know that I never have."

He pulled away, all color drained from his face. What was going on? This isn't usually how the dream ends. His bottom lip trembled. "You…you love Itachi?"

"Of course I love you. You already know that." I reached out for him but he gently pushed my hands away. "What are you doing?" I asked, my voice cracking with emotion. "This isn't how the dream goes. You're supposed to tell me that you're home for good. That you couldn't bear to be apart from me any longer."

He looked ready to cry. "But this isn't a dream Miko."

"What?"

He grabbed me by the arms and shook me firmly. "This isn't a dream!"

I jolted awake and stared wide-eyed at the sight. He was right, he wasn't Itachi. He was Sasuke. My mouth hung open in complete and utter shock. He let go and sat back with a wretched expression on his face. "So you only kissed me back because…because you thought I was Itachi?"

I covered my mouth in horror and turned bright red. So that was why the kiss felt so real. Oh what have I done? He turned away to put his shirt back on and stood up, his head lowered and his hands curled into fists. "How could you Miko?" He growled. "How could you love him after everything he did?"

Now I really wished I hadn't made that promise. He glared at me so fiercely that it took my breath away. "I'm the good guy! I haven't done anything wrong and I'm the one who cares about you! You should love me, not that traitorous low life!"

I opened my mouth and snapped it shut. I didn't know how to respond to that. Growling, he turned around and ran out the door. I stared after him, still in complete shock, and then jumped as the front door slammed. I rested a hand over my racing heart, still feeling out of breath.

How did I get into this mess? I really kissed Sasuke? But…how? At what point did my dream become reality? Sure, it was hard for me to wake up in the morning, but how could I possibly mistake Sasuke for Itachi? Also, what was he doing in my room anyway? Ever since I came back, we slept in separate rooms. I can't imagine what he was doing in here and with his shirt off. That was really weird. My breath caught in my throat as I remembered his last words: _I'm the one who cares about you. You should love me._

Tsuki jumped onto the bed and curled up to my side. Whining slightly he nudged my hand with his nose. I patted his head and look down at him ruefully. "Oh Tsuki, what have I done? I…I…" I sighed as I pulled him onto my lap and rubbed behind his ears. He wagged his tail with pleasure. "You can keep a secret right?" I asked with a sad smile. "I can't tell Naruto-kun because he already hates Sasuke-kun. He'd only make fun of him and I don't want to add ammunition to their stupid rivalry. And I _definitely_ can't tell Kakashi-san, he thinks I'm over Itachi-kun."

Tsuki looked up at me and yipped. "So that's a yes then?" I giggled softly but sobered quickly as I remembered how heartbroken he looked. "Poor Sasuke-kun, I had no idea that he felt that way about me."

I stood up and stretched. I had work to do. I couldn't afford to dwell on this fiasco any longer. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about him. He really put himself out there, only to learn who really had my heart. How devastating that must have been! I couldn't even begin to imagine how he felt. As I walked home after work, Sakura called out to me. "Miko-san! Please wait!"

I turned around and when she caught up to me, she looked up at me with big round teary eyes. "Is Sasuke-kun alright? I didn't see him at school today and it's not like him to miss."

She was right, to my knowledge he had never had before. So if he didn't go to school, where did he run off? Now I was very worried about him. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I don't know what to tell you. Please excuse me."

I looked for him all over town without success. No one had seen him. The sun was beginning to set and I was starting to panic. He didn't run away did he? Oh please no! Then I realized that I hadn't checked the Uchiha settlement yet. It seemed unlikely that he'd go there, but I wasn't quite ready to search the forest just yet. The entrance to the settlement was boarded up so I had to climb up a tree and drop down over the wall. I looked all around, where to start first? As I searched through each building, I tried to ignore the blood stains all around. It truly had been a massacre and it made me feel so sick to my stomach. No wonder Sasuke resented my love for Itachi. Who could possibly love him after this? Perhaps if I had witnessed what Sasuke had, maybe I would have rejected Itachi as well.

Just as I was about to give up and finally ask for Kakashi's help, I saw a small light coming from one of the houses up ahead. As I got closer I realized that the small lanterns that lined one side of the house had been lit. But by who? As I got closer, I realized that it was Itachi's old house. Sasuke must be here then. Sure enough he was sitting on the back porch, hugging his knees against his chest and staring into the overgrown garden.

"Sasuke-kun," I said breathless with relief to finally have found him. "How long have you been sitting here by yourself?"

He was silent for some time. I wasn't sure if he hadn't heard me or if he was trying to ignore me. At last he spoke. "I knew that Itachi loved you. It was obvious to me before it was obvious to him. He was just too much of a coward to tell you." He looked up at me with a serious gaze. "I don't want to make his mistake. I have the courage to tell you how I feel." He stood up and turned to face me straight on. "I love you Miko. I always have, there could never be another girl for me. I know I'm still just a kid, but when I grow up I'll protect you and give you everything Itachi couldn't. He was a fool to leave you behind and one day you'll realize that. And when you do, I'll be there for you."

I blinked in surprise. Whatever I was expecting, it wasn't this.

He laughed as he reached out for my hand and led me away. "C'mon, let's go home. I'm starving."

I was still in shock. Once I got my bearings back, I pulled my hand away. "Sasuke-kun, you have to know where I stand on this."

He paused and looked at me over his shoulder.

"I care about you Sasuke-kun because you're my friend. But I don't love you. You shouldn't waste your time pursuing something that isn't going to work out." It sounded harsh and I cringed slightly. Couldn't I have found a better way to phrase that?

He considered this for a moment, and then smirked. "I wouldn't call it a waste of my time. Far from it, I've always preferred a challenge."

I glared at him, what part of this wasn't he getting? I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off. "We can still be friends, if that's what you really want. But I'm not about to give up on you Miko. One day, you'll see that I'm better than Itachi in every way. And I look forward to it. Until then, let's go back to the way things were."

I sighed as I let him take my hand again and we walked home together. I didn't get the result I wanted, but at least he came back willingly. It was the best I could hope for. I bowed my head in thought. Odds were he'd outgrow this stupid crush anyway once he realized that he couldn't possibly win me over. So why should I waste a perfectly good friendship over some silly crush that wasn't going to last? I smiled to myself, there's no need to freak out now. Things will go back to normal eventually.


	24. Chapter 24: Deidara's Hot Girl List

[Itachi's Point of View]

Most of the work we did in Akatsuki was similar to the work I did in ANBU. I enjoyed the freedom of traveling to new places and experiencing new things. Kisame was still too aggressive for his own good and it took some effort to curb his bloody thirsty enthusiasm. Despite his rowdy and boisterous manner, he was very respectful towards me and my more serious way of doing things. It was a very interesting partnership, but one that worked. It was nice to have a friend, but it also pained me at the same time. I didn't deserve friends. After what I did in Konoha, I felt like I didn't deserve a second chance at life. Living at this point was just to give Sasuke purpose.

One day when we were out on assignment, Kisame confided in me that he had killed his comrades once for the sake of his village. This I already knew. I had made it my duty to research the background about each member before I joined. But then he surprised me. "But my decision to do that wasn't done simply out of loyalty. Its something more deeply rooted than that. I suspect that it was the same with you Itachi-san. Your decision to kill your clan was not an easy one for you to make. To betray your comrades is one offense, to betray friends and family is something else altogether. It's not an easy thing to get over, in fact you feel like you never should. You owe it to them to suffer forever."

I held my breath, he was absolutely right. How was he so perceptive?

He laughed at my surprise. "But you're missing the point Itachi-san. Life is moves on for a reason."

"And what reason is that?" I asked curiously in spite of myself.

"The very one that made you follow through. You made your decision for a reason, didn't you? It was your guiding principal, it still should be. While I regret that my actions to protect my village made me a missing-nin, it was never my true reason. I wanted nothing more than to protect the one person closest to me. She gave my life purpose and reason. And even if I never see her again, I will live for her. You should do the same."

That resonated with me like no other. For the first time in years it gave me hope and encouraged me to live for a purpose of my own. I could hear Miko's words echo in my mind: _Your dream is to protect those you care about. It's an admirable goal and one worth sacrificing for, but not if you can't believe in it with all your heart._ I wanted to protect Konoha and while I am still alive, I could do that. I started to discreetly leak information about Akatsuki to Konoha in a manner that didn't connect to me directly. I still had to appear loyal. I was the double agent once again. Only this time I enjoyed it.

I still occasionally sent out genjutsu crows to keep tabs on how Sasuke and Miko were doing. I was shocked to discover that he was in love with her, but relieved whenever she put him in his place. She was staying loyal to me, even though there was no hope that we'd ever meet again. It touched my heart and made me love her even more.

Life continued on and for the most part I was happy. I had managed to forgive myself for the past and started to find value in my ambitions as I moved forward. And yet there was never a day that I didn't regret recruiting Deidara. He was a very valuable asset to Akatsuki, but I had greatly underestimated his ability to annoy me. I consider myself a level-headed person. It takes a lot to get under my skin, and yet he never fails to. Today he came back from one of his missions and waved a sealed folder over his head as he came into the training room. "Here it is gentlemen! Deidara's updated Hot Girl List!"

Everyone, except myself of course, rushed over as he slowly broke the seal to increase the suspense. I rolled my eyes and focused on my shuriken technique. He had too much free time on these missions if he had time to take pictures of unsuspecting women. And the fact that some of the other members paid him for copies was even more pathetic.

"Good morning Itachi-san," Kisame greeted me as he approached.

I nodded in recognition. "Good morning. Are you sure you want to practice with an injury like that?"

He laughed. "What's this? The cold blooded Uchiha showing concern for a fellow comrade?" He teased as he placed his bandaged hand over his heart. "I am truly touched."

"Kisame-san, get over here!" Deidara called out. "Don't you want to see who made the Hot Girls List for Kirigakure?"

Kisame laughed. "Thanks Deidara-san, but I doubt you have any pictures there that would be good enough for me."

"Oh I don't know," Deidara said smugly as he pulled some out. "These were given to me especially for you."

At this, he was wide-eyed. He quickly looked at Sasori who nodded slowly. This was unusual, what kind of understanding did they have? Kisame hurried over to look at them and I groaned audibly. "There goes whatever respect I ever had for you."

Kisame's face lit up as he looked them over and quickly paid up. "Forgive me Itachi-san, but this is worth even losing your esteemed respect. Excuse me," he said to the others as he walked away.

As I kept training, I did my best to ignore the lewd comments the others made about the girls in the pictures. It was sickening but at the same time it only made sense. People like them were not held to a moral standard of any kind. They were truly the dregs of society. "I bet you were quite the ladies man back in your village Itachi-san." Deidara called out to me. "Wouldn't you like to see what your girls are up to these days?"

"What makes you think someone like me would waste time with girls?"

"Because you're a guy and you've got needs," he said vulgarly with a broad grin plastered on his face.

I glared at him contemptuously. "You sicken me."

"Alright, alright," he said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I see what you're saying."

_I doubt it_, I thought skeptically. _You never do._

"Not just any girl will do for you." He approached me, the others following behind. He held up one photograph, the back facing me. "So let me show you the best one of them all."

"Don't bother," I said as I turned to walk away.

"Oh c'mon," Hidan taunted. "What's wrong with you anyway? You think you're [censored] better than us?"

"Of course not," I lied. "I just fail to get the same enjoyment out of exposing women for pleasure."

"Just one look, that's all I ask. After that I swear I'll never bother you again." Deidara said.

I sighed wearily. "Fine, go ahead."

He turned the picture around and my eyes widened, my jaw fell open. It was a picture of Miko at the Hot Springs wearing nothing but a towel. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Oh look, he's got a nosebleed!" Hidan crowed as he thumped me on the back.

He was right and I turned red with shame.

"So Mr. Freeze is nothing but a pervert after all," Zetsu mused.

"Has emotions too," Kakazu chuckled. "Whoever would have thought it possible?"

"He's having dirty thoughts!" Tobi laughed out loud. "He's so naughty!"

Deidara waved them down. "There, there, everyone," he said patronizingly. "Even the great Uchiha is human. We mustn't ridicule him for having these natural desires." He turned the photo around to look at it again, a sly grin on his face. "She certainly is unique isn't she? I've never seen her equal."

The others left me to look over his shoulder.

"What's up with those ears and tail?" Kakuzu asked. "Do you think they're real?"

"They make her look super cute!" Tobi gushed.

"Who cares?" Hidan sniggered as he licked his lips. "She's all mine next time I'm in Konoha. And when I find her I'm gonna-"

My ears burned as the comments gotten cruder. I was enraged to hear these words connected to Miko. It was easier to tolerate it when I didn't know the girl personally. But I wouldn't let them talk about her that way. "How can you talk about these girls like they're objects?" I blurted out "And you call yourselves men?"

"How can you come off so [censored] noble, you mass murdering freak?" Hidan scowled. "Women are meant to be conquered. That's why they're there."

"You're just jealous Itachi-san, pure and simple," Deidara smirked. "You couldn't get a girl like this in a million years. And even if you could, you probably wouldn't know what to do with her either." He looked at the picture again with lustful eyes. "I know what _I_ would do."

I lost it and chakra punched him in the face so hard that he flew across the room, cracking his head on the wall. He crumpled to the ground unconscious. I used Amaterasu on the scattered pictures on the floor, especially Miko's, and glared at the others who drew back in fear. "Women are not sex objects." I said firmly. "They motivate us to become greater than ourselves. We should be grateful to them, not exploit them."

I turned on my heel and stormed out. Although I was completely justified in my actions, I still regretted them. Now everyone knew that she was important to me. It would only be a matter of time before they found out her name. How could I keep her safe from all of Akatsuki now? I couldn't take them all on and I couldn't afford to erase all of their memories now that I had just used Amaterasu. I would lose my vision altogether. I was going to have to trust that Kakashi could keep her safe.

Just then Pein came around the corner. "Ah, Itachi-san, just who I wanted to see."

I bowed respectfully. And when I straightened up, he handed me a folder. "It's time for you and Hoshigaki to retrieve your jinchuriki, the details are in this. Leave first thing in the morning."

I opened the folder and my heart dropped into my stomach. We were to retrieve the Kyuubi Naruto Uzumaki. This clearly was not my day. Now my heart was torn between protecting Miko's ward and fulfilling my duty to Akatsuki.


	25. Chapter 25: Unexpected Reunion

[Miko's Point of View]

So much happened in the year Naruto and Sasuke turned 12. Sasuke graduated at the top of his class and Naruto failed. Then in a desperate attempt to pass, he was convinced to steal a sacred scroll. It was a trap set up by one of his teachers hoping to defect from Konoha. The scumbag told him the truth about his being a jinchuriki, completely destroying his feeling of self worth. Even after Naruto beat him, he still struggled with the reality that he was the Kyuubi. He was afraid that I wouldn't like him anymore now that he understood why everyone hated him so much. In an effort to cheer him up, I confessed my Kitsune secret, leaving out the fact that I was his guardian as well. He was delighted to hear I was a fox too and gave me a big hug.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura became part of Genin Team 7, headed by Kakashi. Together they went on several missions that matured and strengthened them. Naruto and Sasuke's rivalry soon became genuine friendship. I never thought I'd see that happen. And if half the stories I heard about Naruto's abilities and strength were true, he was growing into a fine shinobi indeed.

It was a little boring without those two around, so I tried to focus on other things to keep me busy. I often trained with Rock Lee, one of the few shinobi who focused on taijutsu techniques. He was a little too enthusiastic for my taste, but he was a worthy opponent who was both patient and instructive. Soon it came time for the Chunin exams and I was up the stands cheering for Naruto. He was incredible in his defeat of Neji Hyuga. I was worried when Sasuke didn't show up, but at long last he did. As he fought against Gaara, I sensed something was wrong with Sasuke. Even from the stands I could detect Orochimaru's scent on him, something that very much disturbed me.

I wasn't able to ask about it after the match because suddenly Konoha was under attack. In the mass hysteria, Kakashi grabbed my hand and led me away. "You will follow the others and go into hiding."

"Not until I find Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun," I insisted as I struggled to pull out of his tight grip.

He stopped and rounded on me, glaring fiercely. "You will do what I say! They can protect themselves!"

"And I can't?" I glared back.

"I made a promise to keep you safe and I intend to keep that promise." He said simply as he continued on. "Now get moving before I carry you."

He left me in the care of the other chunins who calmly escorted us into the tunnels behind the Hokage Monument. I tried to comfort those around me in an effort to calm my racing nerves. When it was all over, he came back for me and apologized for his severity earlier.

He went on to explain that it was Orochimaru who attacked, although it didn't appear that he was after me. He fought against the Hokage who died during the battle. Badly damaged, Orochimaru was forced to retreat. This was a lot to take in. Kakashi confessed that he had had no luck in finding any from his team and after seeing me to my apartment, he left to search for them again. When I stepped through the door, I was surprised to find Sasuke sitting in the living room alone in the dark. I turned on the light. "When did you get back? Kakashi-san is looking everywhere for you."

He turned to look at me, anger in his eyes. "Miko, tell me the truth. Do you think I've become stronger?"

I took a seat across from him and looked him over. I hadn't seen him since the start of the chunin exams a few weeks ago. He looked different, but I couldn't tell what had changed. "Of course you have. I saw your fight in the area. What is this all about?"

"Have I become stronger than Naruto?" He pressed.

"What does he have to do with this?"

"He has everything to do with this!" He spat. "He beat Gaara in full demon form! I couldn't do that when he was human! He saved both Sakura and I…and…" his body shook as he tried to control his temper. "It's not fair! I'm supposed to be better than him!"

"Who said you had to be?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you think you're being more than a little unfair to both Naruto-kun and yourself?"

"No I'm not," he said firmly. "If I'm to be worthy of you, I have to be better than everyone else."

I groaned as I pushed myself up to stand. "You're still stuck on this crush? I thought you got over it. I've already told you I don't love you and that's still the case. So stop talking about us like it's a possibility."

He was silent for some time as I started pulling some food out to make dinner. I was absolutely starving and I'm sure he was too. He came up to my side and wrapped his arms around me in a side hug. I hesitated for a moment, not sure if this hug was friendly or affectionate. "Why don't you love me Miko? What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm serious?"

"It's not a matter of convincing me," I said as I pulled away. "I just don't feel the same way that you do."

"So you really do love Itachi."

I couldn't say anything without incriminating myself, but the silence spoke for itself. He turned away and kicked the cabinet in anger. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back. "Knock it off! You're starting to get on my nerves! Why don't you-"

The words died in my throat as I noticed a strange mark on the back of his neck. "What is that?"

He pulled away and straightened his collar. "Just a little tattoo, that's all. I'm sorry Miko," he said, forcing himself to smile. "I just need to blow off some steam. I'll be back later ok?"

He left without a backward glance and I let him go. I sighed as I busied myself cooking. He was such a pain these days, why did he persist in this stupid crush? And why did it matter so much that he wasn't as good as Naruto? Of course it looked like Naruto was getting stronger; he was pathetic before so his progress was easier to track. Sasuke was already gifted, so it was harder to notice. Poor Kakashi, I wonder how he handles those two.

I waited for Sasuke to come home but in the end I feel asleep on the couch. Some time during the night I was awakened by a gentle shake of my shoulder and I opened my eyes to see him kneeling before me. "I'm sorry Miko; I didn't mean to make you worry about me." His sad eyes looked so much like Itachi's. "I've been a real pain haven't I?"

"Just a little," I said with a smile as I tried to force myself to sit up.

"Don't," he said softly as he threw a blanket over me and gently tucked me in. "I just wanted you to know that I'm home now. You can keep sleeping." He clicked off the light as he kicked off his shoes and walked down the hall. "Good night."

I was grateful for the blanket; I was far too tired to walk back to my room. I fell back to sleep in no time at all. Come morning, the sweet aroma of cinnamon buns tickled my nose. I awoke to find him making breakfast. He smiled genuinely. "Good morning. I thought we should have a little something to eat before the Hokage's funeral."

I saw Naruto at the funeral and he looked pretty beat up, so afterwards I spent some time with him. He told me more about his battle with Gaara and I was thoroughly impressed. It was no wonder that Sasuke was so jealous. At one point Jiraiya approached us and invited Naruto to accompany him on a trip, which he was excited to be a part of. So we parted ways and I just walked around by myself, just looking at the sights.

I got to thinking and I felt like both Naruto and Sasuke were thriving and growing. And I felt…nothing. I wasn't progressing at all, in fact I was regressing. In trying to keep back my feelings for Itachi, I wasn't allowing myself to grow at all. I thought back to the night when I was informed that I was no longer Itachi's guardian. My job, where he was concerned, was over. I wonder if I had done everything I could have done for him or if it was because I would only compromise his destiny if I continued to be his guardian. I didn't want that, but it hurt to have it end as well. It was hard to move past that, and because of it I was afraid to get close to anyone else. But that was foolish and hurtful to my friends. I didn't want to be so two-faced anymore, and I didn't want to live the rest of my lives in fear of getting attached again. I made myself a promise that from now on, I would just be myself. I would live life to the fullest and let nothing hold me back. I smiled as my heart felt much lighter than it had been for some time.

The next morning was uneventful until around noon when I felt a stabbing pain in my heart. It's hard to explain this feeling, but it set my every nerve on edge. All I knew was that Sasuke needed me right now and that I had to find him at all costs. I asked for him around town and was shocked to hear that earlier that day Itachi had returned to the village. I never thought that day would really come. No one knew what Itachi's purpose was, but it was obvious by his attack on Kakashi that his objective wasn't for repentant purposes. It made me so angry, how dare he? For the first time I was grateful for Inari-sama's order to avoid contact with Itachi. The owner of Ichiraku's told me that Sasuke had asked after Naruto's whereabouts only an hour ago and he wrote down directions for me as well.

_Please tell me that he's not chasing after Itachi_, I pleaded internally as I journeyed towards the little post town. I had no idea who I was more worried for, Itachi or Sasuke. I hated to imagine what would happen to either of them if they found each other. I was starting to get lost so I stopped to check my pockets for my map. I groaned as they turned up empty. How could I have lost it? Up ahead I could see two figures in dark cloaks and straw hats approaching. Maybe they had passed Sasuke on the road; it was worth asking. I bowed deeply as they got closer. "Excuse me, but have you seen-?"

"What makes you think we bother with passerby?"

I stood up to face a tall blue-skinned man. He kept a hand on his sword hilt, ready to draw it. I frowned and put my hands on my hips. "If you never bother then why did you stop? Look, I just wanted to know if you've seen-"

"Miko Hayashi?" The shorter companion asked curiously.

I eyed him suspiciously. "No…that's my name. I'm looking for-"

He unbuttoned the top of his cloak down to his chest and took off his hat as if in slow motion. My blood ran cold and my eyes widened. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible. "Itachi-kun?" I mouthed inaudibly.

He bowed his head in recognition as he looked me over with a cool expression.

His coldness cut through me. Inari-sama was right; his interest in me had been a passing fancy of adolescence. The Itachi that stood before me was a man now. He had no interest in childhood pursuits…or past loves. My heart ached anew, like an old wound ripped open. So I was a fool after all for holding onto these feelings. Everyone had been right and had tried to warn me, but I somehow thought we would beat the odds together. Now it was clear that would never be the case. And what hurt worst of all was the fact that in spite of this, there was no denying that I was still in love with him. To be this close to him and yet so far away emotionally was torture.

Tears started to run down my cheeks, causing the tall man to frown in confusion and Itachi to narrow his eyes suspiciously. "Are you looking for me?"

I quickly shook my head, wiped the tears on my gloves, and looked away. "No. I'm looking for Sasuke-kun."

The blue man chuckled grimly. "You mean the little twerp Itachi-san just took out?"

I gasped. "What do you mean?"

"He's unconscious," Itachi corrected as he glared at his companion. "In the next town over, just that way." He pointed out the direction.

My shoulders sagged. So they had met after all and Sasuke had failed. He had worked so hard and dreamed of this day. I knew how much this meant to him. To have failed would crush him. I couldn't waste anymore time. I had to be there when he woke up; he would need me more than ever before. Unable to make eye contact with Itachi, I mumbled my thanks and hurried away. I didn't dare look behind me, but I could feel his eyes on my back. Tears came to my eyes again as I fervently prayed that our paths would never cross again…but at the same time wished they would. Now that we've met again, I realize that I'll never get over my feelings for Itachi. But now I would have to find a way to live with this heartache alone.


	26. Chapter 26: Encouragement

[Itachi's Point of View]

As I watched her retreating figure, I felt my breath come back. It was like my heart had stopped beating the whole time she stood before me. She looked nothing like the sickly creature I rescued from Orochimaru's lab. She was a woman now, vivacious and beautiful. The picture didn't do her justice. I felt overwhelmed with conflicting emotions; joy at seeing her alive and well, relief that she wasn't here to fight me, torment that she cried when she realized it _was_ me, sadness that she couldn't stay longer, jealously that Sasuke was her priority now, anger that Kisame ran off his mouth…I groaned and closed my eyes. This day has been too much for me, I had to find somewhere to rest and soon. Perhaps with a clear head I could sort this out.

Kisame regarded me curiously. "So she's the one who's stolen your heart."

I glared at him. "What nonsense are you spouting now?"

He barked a laugh as he slapped me on the back. "You can't fool me Itachi-san. Your recovery was impressive, but for a few seconds she cracked your shell with a sledge hammer."

I blushed in spite of myself and he grinned. "You're not the only tough guy who has a special girl, you know."

By now our friendship had gotten to the point that I felt comfortable asking. "Who is your special girl?"

He walked on. "Let's talk about this on the way. You still need to rest." As we traveled towards our camp, he told me more. "Her name is Ritsuko Ryoku; she used to be an old student of mine."

I recognized that name from Pein's files. She wasn't a missing-nin or even a criminal. She was part of the security detail of the Mizukage. She stood out because at the age of 16 she was nearly made a member of the Seven Swordsmen, narrowly beat out by Zabuza Momochi.

"So she's younger than you?" I asked.

"By ten years," he admitted sheepishly. "Hey, don't make that face!" He scowled as he glanced at my grimace. "I'm no cradle-robber!" As we traveled on, he turned more pensive. "It was because of the age gap that I didn't dare tell her how I felt." He chuckled grimly. "Funny isn't it? The dreaded Monster of the Mist was too scared to tell a girl how much she meant to him…"

So we had that in common as well. Now I was starting to get curious. "So what changed?"

He wore a thoughtful smile. "She came onto me ironically." His voice softened uncharacteristically. "I'll always be grateful that she did."

I silently observed this change in his countenance. It was obvious how much she meant to him. I wonder if Miko has that effect on me as well. I had never thought about it before, but I'm sure it's true. "Whatever happened to her?" I asked softly.

His expression looked slightly pained. "She's home with our daughter."

"And you just left them?" I asked dumbfounded.

He gave me a cold look. "Not every member of Akatsuki joined as willingly as you Itachi-san. I joined so I could save her. Her reputation as a swordsman is exceptional and Akatsuki caught wind of that. Sasori captured her and I caught up to them before he delivered her to Pein-sama. He was already reluctant to follow through with the orders because she was pregnant at the time. So when I offered to take her place, he agreed."

Then I remembered. "Those pictures were of her. She gave them to Deidara-san."

He nodded. "Akatsuki still keeps tabs on her, just in case anything happens to me." He bared his sharp teeth as he scowled. "And nothing will. I could never let her join this band of devils."

"And your daughter?" I asked softly.

He sighed wearily. "Her name is Katsuye, she must be about a year old now. I've never met her but I have seen pictures. Its not the same but I know that if I did go see her and Suko…I…I would never come back."

I contemplated how I would feel if I had been in his situation. How terrible it would be! Kisame no longer felt so chatty and I didn't blame him. He led the way to our hideout silently and I hoped that he had forgotten all about Miko. No such luck, once we arrived he brightened up a bit. "Oh that reminds me, you haven't told me about your girl."

I flinched. "There isn't much to say."

Kisame considered me for a moment. "I can understand why you'd hesitate to say anything. If I remember correctly, she's the same girl you rescued from Orochimaru two years ago."

"You knew about that?" I asked in surprise.

He nodded. "Everyone knew about that, though no one really understood your motive. I suspected though."

I sighed. "Yes, she is very special to me. But it doesn't matter anymore. You saw her cry; the very sight of me brings her pain."

He shook his head in exasperation. "Poor, poor Itachi-san, you don't know anything about women, do you?" He clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Those weren't tears of pain or regret. She loves you still and it scares her. I'm guessing that she doesn't know how to handle that."

I stared at him incredulously. "How do you know all that?"

He smirked. "Let's just say you learn to be more perceptive when you're married to a girl who tends to hide her feelings."

I looked away uneasily. _What should I do now?_ I thought dismally. I wanted so much to find out if Kisame's guess was accurate, but how?

"Why don't you go to her tonight?" Kisame encouraged. "We're not due back to the base for another day or two."

I shrugged him off. "That's reckless; we've already been sighted in Konoha. No doubt the security has tripled since our arrival. And even if I could get inside, I wouldn't know where to find her."

He frowned. "You're making excuses and you know it. It's your choice Itachi-san, but you will regret it if you don't go."

I sighed. He was right.

"Do you have a place that's special for the both of you?"

I nodded.

He smiled gently. "She'll be there tonight; I bet my life on it. Now get some rest, you'll need all your energy."


	27. Chapter 27: Our Tree

[Miko's Point of View]

For the first time in four years, I returned to our tree.

Sasuke was in a coma for who knew how long. According to Jiraiya-sama, Sasuke had kept trying to engage Itachi in combat, being refused several times. Once it was clear that Sasuke wasn't going to give up, Itachi took action. He roughed him up a bit and put him under a genjutsu similar to the one he put Kakashi in. Both were being treated at the hospital, but when they were going to wake up was anyone's guess. I was grateful that Naruto was safe and he left with Jiraiya to find the one person who could heal them. I hope they succeed.

I didn't want to deal with the loneliness at home so I went for a walk instead. Before long, I stood at the base of the tree. It was much taller and its feeble branches had thickened since our childhood. I climbed up the trunk, up into the leafy boughs that nearly obscured the sidewalk below.

I hugged my knees to my chest and cried softly. What was I going to do now? How could I live with this pain? I was so conflicted. On the one hand I loved him, and on the other, I was angry that he had hurt Sasuke so badly. And Naruto was his intended target all along? How could he? Was he trying to destroy everything he once cared about? And if that was true, would I be next?

Just then, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked all around until I met them. It was Itachi, standing at the base of the tree, looking right at me. I turned pale and went cold with dread. "What are you doing here?" I asked fearfully.

I couldn't read his expression, but it had lost most of its chill from earlier. He rested a hand on the trunk. "I think you know why Miko."

I swallowed nervously. "Have you come to kill me?"

He took a step back in surprise. "What? No! Of course not. What makes you think that?"

I folded my arms and glared. "Your mission was to rip the Kyuubi from Naruto-kun AND you tortured Kakashi-san and Sasuke-kun with Tsukuyomi. What fiendish plan did you have in mind for me, evil genius?" I asked sarcastically.

He flinched, his cheeks burning with shame. "Ok, so I'm guilty of all those things. You have to understand though. I had several chances to snatch Naruto-kun away. I purposely messed up so that I'd fail. Kakashi-senpai started that fight, all I did was end it. Granted, I didn't expect Sasuke to come after me. I had to incapacitate him otherwise it would show that he was special to me. But it is possible that I may have overdone it…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and looked away. "But that isn't why I'm here. I…I wasn't able to say anything in front of my partner earlier and I wanted to set the record straight between us."

My heart fell. "I see."

"You see Miko, I-"

I held up hand to stop him. "It's ok Itachi-kun. I already know."

He frowned. "But how would you?"

"I'm a Kitsune remember?" I asked him, my eyes held a haunted look. "Its ok, Inari-sama explained it to me. She told me all about how common it is for mortals to fall for their guardians, especially when they're so young and impressionable." Tears welled up in my eyes. "And how they all outgrow it eventually. So it's ok. You don't have to say anything. You can leave now with no regrets."

He suddenly appeared right in front of me, and brought his face close to mine. "With all due respect to Inari-sama, she doesn't know what she's talking about."

My heart jumped in my throat as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. Was it possible that he still felt the same way about me? I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him back.

When he pulled back, he ran his fingers through my hair. "I still love you Miko. And it has only grown stronger with each passing day. I don't believe in a destiny that would force us to be apart. I don't think fate is something set in stone. I'd like to think that we chart our own course in the end. And mine leads straight to you." He hesitated as I started to cry. He gently wiped my tears away. "Why does that make you sad?"

"Oh Itachi-kun," I smiled ruefully. "I'm sorry."

He frowned. "For what?"

I looked away. "I've been removed as your guardian. I'm not supposed to see you again."

His eyes held a hard glint to them. "Why not?"

"I was never supposed to fall in love with you. I might compromise your destiny…and I don't want to do that." I gently rested a hand on his cheek. "I could never hurt you Itachi-kun, so even if it means being alone-"

He brushed his lips against mine and the words died in my throat. "Don't tell me what they told you." He whispered softly. "I want to hear how _you_ feel. What do _you_ want?"

My breath faltered, it was intoxicating to have him so close. "What I want?" I asked timidly.

He nodded. "Yes, even Kitsune have wants. You couldn't be loyal if you didn't feel anything."

I looked into his eyes as I thought over my answer. "I want to be with you always Itachi. I don't want to be alone."

He smiled. "That's what I want too." He kissed me again, only harder this time. This was not a kiss to end quickly. He gently pushed me onto my back, lying on top of me. I felt a rush of amorous emotions, stronger than ever before. He moved down to kiss my neck and my body arched against his as I gasped in pleasure.

Forgetting where we were, we soon lost our balance and tumbled out of the tree. I landed on top of him hard and he let out a painful grunt. I hurriedly got off as he rolled to his side, clutching his stomach. "I'm so sorry! Are you ok? I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?"

He laughed. "Not really, but I think my pride might be broken beyond repair."

I panicked as I looked all around. "Where it is? I'm sure we can fix it if we go back to my place. I have some glue in the-"

He laughed even harder as he sat up. "No, it's ok! Don't worry about it. I'm going to be ok."

"I'm sorry I ruined the moment. I'm so clumsy sometimes."

"Its ok, I don't think it would have worked out in the tree anyway." he sighed. "I didn't mean to take advantage of you like that. I guess it's been so long that I just got carried away with my feelings."

I paused for a moment. "Does that mean…you won't do it again?" I asked softly as I drew closer. "Because…well…I didn't want it to stop."

"Really?" He asked incredulously as he blushed fiercely. "Do you even know what I was about to do?"

I leaned closer to nuzzle against his cheek. "No, I don't. But it's the closest I've felt to you in a long time…and I don't want to lose that feeling."

His breathing slowed as he hugged me close and kissed my shoulder. "Alright Miko, but we can't be here in the open. Are you sure your place is private? I can't be seen here remember?" His shoulders sagged. "I'm still a wanted criminal."

I nodded as I whispered the address in his ear.

"We can avoid detection if we travel through the back alleys." He said as he helped me to my feet. Holding my hand, he led me this way and that, backtracking a few times in order to throw off any potential followers. I felt my heart race as we got closer to my apartment. I wasn't sure what to expect when we got there, and I was a little nervous. I knew I was being reckless but I was beginning to agree with Itachi. I didn't want a destiny that kept us apart.

Once we got inside, went to my room and locked the door, Itachi paused as he turned to face me. "Miko, you must understand this. I have obligations to Akatsuki now. I won't be able to stay." He gathered me in his arms and kissed my forehead. "As much as I want this, I can't be selfish either. You deserve someone who will be there for you always. Someone who-"

I held his face in my hands as I pulled him into a deep kiss. "I know Itachi, but that doesn't matter to me. All I want is you, even if it's just for one night."

I knew there was no turning back now. Once Inari-sama discovered this, I faced banishment or death. Either way it would be the end of life as I knew it. I prayed she would forgive my willful heart, I meant no disrespect to her wise council. But now that I knew Itachi shared my love, I wasn't about to turn away from it. And if Itachi could never return, then he would never know what became of me. We both would win.

His gaze was no longer hesitant and I knew he wouldn't hold back anymore. This time his kiss swept me away and for the rest of the night, it was just the two of us. Nothing stood between us and our love.


	28. Chapter 28: Joy and Dread

[Itachi's Point of View]

In the morning I woke up to find Miko snuggled against my side, fast asleep. I smiled as I rolled onto my side and tenderly kissed her forehead. "Good morning Miko."

She stirred slightly, but showed no further sign of waking. It was alright, she could sleep a little longer. I hugged her close and just enjoyed the sound of her gentle breathing. What a night, it was certainly more than I had ever dreamed of. After two years we were together again, even if just for a short time. Now I understood why Kisame never returned home. I don't know how I am going to leave her behind again. I felt my heart breaking inside; would it always be like this? Were we just doomed to occasional meetings? What kind of future is that? But how else could it be? I am in Akatsuki and she is in Konoha. I could never ask her to come with me, to abandon her friends and the life she enjoyed here. I wouldn't be that selfish.

I did my best to push these thoughts from my mind. There would be plenty of time for regret later. I was determined that nothing would ruin this moment. I would treasure it always. I am so grateful to have her in my life, and thankful that she still loves me in spite of my crimes. She truly does motivate me to be a better person. I wonder if she knows that. I thought about all the things we talked about during the night. That closeness was still there, the feeling that we could truly confide in one another. We could show our true colors unknowing we wouldn't be judged for our weaknesses. It was incredible to be that honest with another person, holding nothing back. In spite of everything that had changed in four years, I was grateful that hadn't.

I told her the good things, careful to leave out information that could get her in trouble for knowing. She was relieved to hear that Orochimaru wouldn't be looking for her anymore. It took an immense weight off her mind. She told me about her long recovery and showed me the blue flame technique. It was impressive. She later confessed what happened with Sasuke coming into her room and I was furious, though secretly flattered that she dreams about me often. She assured me it was an accident on her part at least, and since then she'd set him straight.

"It's not over just yet," I said, semi-teasingly. "We Uchiha do not give up easily."

She laughed as she kissed me again. "I'm so grateful that you didn't."

"How could I ever do that?" I asked as I pulled her onto my lap like I used to and nuzzled against her soft neck. "You mean the world to me."

She was quiet for some time and I raised my head to look at her. It was hard to read the expression in her eyes. It was almost as if she were trying to memorize my face in case we never saw each other again. She might yet be right. "No matter what happens," she said softly. "I don't regret falling in love with you."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" I asked, puzzled over her choice of words.

"I hope so," she murmured, her eyes downcast.

Now as I thought about it, I realized that I might have jeopardized her position even more than before. There was no excusing what we've done and there is no going back. Would she suffer because of my recklessness? Or because she let me? Which was considered the worst offense? Now I was very worried. "Please Inari-sama," I prayed under my breath. "The fault is mine. Don't let her pay the price for my actions. I love her so much and I don't want her to suffer because of this. I want you to know that I am grateful you sent her my way, I'd be nothing without her."

Silence followed and I wasn't sure what to make of it. Was that good or bad? I noticed the time and panicked. It was 10am and I had promised Kisame I would be back around 8am. He was sure to worry and I didn't want him to come looking for me. I gently shook Miko but she slept on. In fact, she started snoring. It looked like she wasn't going to awaken for some time. I climbed out of bed and quickly dressed. As I put my cloak back on, I felt a bulge in my pocket. Then I remembered that I had brought along all the anniversary presents just in case I found a way to give them to her. I carefully set them on her dresser. I couldn't afford to leave behind a note. If my handwriting was recognized, it could endanger her.

I tried to wake her up again, but without success. I hated to run away like this, but I had no choice, I couldn't delay any longer. I kissed her one last time and snuck out through the fire escape, dropping down into the shadows. I managed to slip out of Konoha undetected, just in time to see Kisame. He sighed in relief. "I was just about to come in after you. They're lucky I didn't."

"You're always itching for a fight, aren't you?" I laughed as I led the way back to the base. "Perhaps another time."

"You're grinning ear to ear," he said with a wink. "I didn't think your mouth was capable of opening so wide. So I'm guessing that things went well."

"Absolutely," I agreed with a soft cough, there was a light tickle in my throat.

"Well hopefully it wasn't too good of a time," he said off-handedly. "The last thing you need is to leave a baby behind as well."

I stopped abruptly, eyes wide and face white. Oh no…was it possible? _Could_ it be possible? I blushed with shame. Oh course it was, I wasn't an idiot. I could feel myself start to hyperventilate. Oh what have I done? How had I not thought this through? I have always prided myself as being a careful planner. I always knew what to expect and was rarely surprised. But when I held her last night, I completely lost my cool. All I wanted was her; the future implications didn't even register. Now I was so overcome with dread that I was beginning to feel nauseous. What if she did get pregnant? She wouldn't understand something like that, she was too naive. I knew that odds were she wasn't or that Kitsune couldn't get pregnant anyway. But the very small chance that she could be racked me with guilt. If she were, then my worst fear would come true: she would pay the price for my selfishness.

Kisame's laugh interrupted my thoughts. "I see, so even the great Uchiha can be reckless sometimes." He slapped me on the back. "I didn't mean to ruin things. What's done is done so there's no use in worrying about it now."

He was right and I tried to push it from my mind. It wasn't easy; even Kisame's usual chatter couldn't penetrate through my thoughts. There were other things to worry about other than Miko's ability to handle motherhood. Would the Hokage be willing to protect the baby just as he protected Sasuke from Root? The rebirth of the Uchiha clan would be a hard secret to keep, how would the villagers react? How would Akatsuki or Orochimaru react if they found out? Hatred and fear toward the child within and without the village was a dreadful thought, but a likely reality. And Miko would be swept up in all of that as well. Her reputation would be ruined, oh how could I ever forgive myself? And yet…regardless of what happens, I still don't regret last night. And somehow I don't think she would either. It also doesn't help that my throat still feels weird. No matter how much I coughed, I found no relief.

Kisame sighed. "You're still thinking about it, aren't you?" He shook his head dismally. "I hoped it wouldn't come to this Itachi-san."

I looked up at him uneasily. He seemed unusually serious, what was he up to now? He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. He reached into the inner pocket of his cloak and pulled out some pictures. "Time for family pictures!"

He showed me pictures of his wife and daughter doing various things and went on and on about them. While I found it a little irritating, and quite frankly boring, I did appreciate that he was just trying to lighten the mood. It was very considerate of him, even if it was a little pushy. So I asked questions and made general comments, trying to take advantage of the distraction. It turns out that Sasori is the messenger between them. He collects information for Pein and personal information for Kisame. This brought about the first stirring of hope. Perhaps I could do the same thing, though not through Sasori. But who other than Kakashi could I trust?

Then suddenly I was seized with a violent cough. I bent over, hands over my mouth. My lungs ached as I struggled to suppress it. When I finally did, I felt terribly lightheaded. Kisame watched on in surprise as I removed my hands to find blood on them.

"That looks pretty bad," he said grimly. "We'd better hurry back."


	29. Chapter 29: The New Dream

[Miko's Point of View]

I awoke with a start when I reached out for Itachi, only to feel nothing. I sat up and looked around. He was gone. Well, he did warn me. _I have obligations to Akatsuki now, _he had said._ I won't be able to stay. _But still, how could he leave just like that? And without saying goodbye? I hugged my knees to my chest and rested on head on my knees as I tried to make sense of my thoughts. I had been so happy to see him again and spend time with him. But the happiness now faded into depression as reality sank in. Would I ever see him again? _Probably not_, I thought dismally. _Not once I stand trial before Inari-sama. He'd personally see to it that our paths never crossed again, I'm sure of it. And yet, I don't regret it._

Initially that rebellious thought shocked me. I could just imagine what my old teachers would say if they only knew. They'd be tearing out their hair and wringing their robes in exasperation, crying out: "Where was your shame? Your sense of loyalty and duty?"

But what about me? What about my feelings? In all of my training, personal feelings never came up. I guess the instructors didn't think we had any. I was so lonely during that time; even though I didn't fully realize it then. I had nothing else to compare it to at the time. But now I know since I've experienced friendship and love here on earth. Sasuke makes me laugh, Naruto shows me how to have fun, and Itachi…he makes me feel complete, and for that I'll be forever grateful. But it didn't take away the heartache that he couldn't stay by my side. I was happy to know that he truly loved me but I was also devastated that it wouldn't last. Two such conflicting emotions that I couldn't make sense out of either one. How could I be happy and sad at the same time? Yet this was the case.

I crawled out of bed and stretched, noticing my reflection in the mirror. Oh that's right, I'm still naked. _I can't make sense of these social rules_, I thought as I turned away to get dressed. _When we were kids Itachi made me promise that I wouldn't undress in front of him. Then when I tried to keep that promise last night, he insisted that I break it._ _Why does it always seem like there are exceptions to the rules?_

I absent-mindedly reached for my hairbrush on my dresser and was startled by a clatter. I looked down to see that I had knocked over a small bottle with red liquid. There were four other things as well that I didn't recognize: a pair of lace gloves, a folded piece of fabric, a bracelet, and the last one was a worn photograph. _Where did all of these come from?_ I thought as I picked up the bottle and gently shook it. Granted Itachi's scent was throughout the room, but it was strongest with these objects. _Are these presents?_ I thought briefly as I carefully pulled the top off the bottle and sniffed it. It smelled like cherry blossoms, so very sweet. I took a tiny sip, gagged and spat it out. So it's not a drink, then what is it for?

I set it down and picked up the fabric and shook it out. It was a long robe with long sleeves. I think it's called a Kimono. It was red with beautiful yellow and pink flowers on it. The fabric was so silky and I carefully hung in up in the closet, next to the worn out winter coat that no longer fit.

Turning back to the dresser, I picked up the photograph to look at it closely and gasped. It was a picture of our first dance. I remember this night, we were 12 then. Itachi and Shisui were getting ready for a formal dinner and dance the Military Police Force held once a year. I wasn't going since I wasn't an Uchiha, but I wanted to see Itachi in his formal kimono. I remember being very impressed by his appearance. He looked so grown up in it. I had casually asked what kind of dances they did and before I knew it, Itachi pulled me into his arms and twirled me around the room. I was so confused at his directions that before long I tripped him and we both fell to the floor laughing. Despite several more attempts, I proved entirely hopeless so he settled on just holding me and turning in a slow circle. This picture was snapped during that time, and although my face was away from the camera, Itachi's face was clearly seen and I could see how much he loved me even then. I still can't believe I didn't notice it then.

Who took this? It must have been Shisui since no one else was there. I felt tears in my eyes as I found myself missing the past. Things were much simpler then and I wished that I could go back. I sat on the bed and grabbed Itachi's pillow, taking in its scent. I sighed forlornly. How long would it last before it faded back into mine? While I must admit that most of what happened last night didn't make a lot of sense to me, I still treasured the time I had with him. To be held close and told over and over how much he loved me and missed me was like a dream come true…literally! And just like my dreams, he always disappears come sunrise. I sadly put the pillow back in place.

I shook my head to clear away the depressing thoughts. I turned my thoughts to the good things that happened. For the first time in four years, we talked, joked, and laughed. For that one night, we were able to forget the present. It was just like old times, only better. So even though it was a little bittersweet this morning, it was still worth it.

Suddenly I remembered that Sasuke and Kakashi were still in the hospital. I stood up and went to get something to eat. On my way to hospital, I stopped by the flower shop to purchase some flowers for them. Inoichi-san told me that Rock Lee was also in the hospital due to serious injuries during the Chunin exams. I could hardly believe him as he went into detail about his fight with Gaara of the Desert.

"That poor young man," he shook his head sadly. "Rumor has it that he won't be able to be a shinobi anymore. And he had such promise too, it's such a shame."

I bought some for him as well. After inquiring about them at the front desk, I decided to visit him first since he was the only conscious one out of the three.

He was sitting in bed; leaning back against the pillows and looking out the window thoughtfully. He looked up when I knocked on the door and sat up with a broad grin. "Ah Miko-san! I am very glad to see you!"

"How many times do I have to tell you," I groaned as I pulled up a chair by his bed. "You can call me Miko, just like everyone else does."

"I know and they show you no respect. They ought to feel ashamed of themselves." He said, his bushy brows furrowing slightly.

I laughed. "You couldn't be farther from the truth. But anyway, how are you feeling?"

"I feel pretty good," he said with a smile. "I should be ready to train again in about a week or two."

I started at this and blinked in surprise. "But how? After injuries like that?"

He looked down at his casts and shrugged his good shoulder. "It does not matter. I am not about to give up on my dream to beat natural genius. Talent will win out and so will I! I will not let something like this stand in the way of that. In fact," he said, lowering his voice to a whisper. "I have already started some of the old exercises. It is a little hard with half of me in a cast, but I have found a way to make it work. Just you wait Miko-san. In no time at all I will be the best shinobi ever."

I stared at him for a minute, trying to assess how I felt about this. For some reason it really bothered me. "You're a complete idiot, that's what you are."

His jaw dropped, surprised at my unusual harshness. "What?"

"You heard me!" I said, my voice rising as I stood up. "Inoichi-san told me about your battle. You nearly died! The very last thing you should be doing right now is pushing yourself! Everyone knows that your career as a shinobi is over so why can't you admit that your dream is impossible? Give up on it now before it kills you! You shouldn't sacrifice your life for something so worthless! Don't you realize how much you mean to your friends? So quit pretending you're strong when you're not!"

The whole time I ranted, he remained silent and his gaze softened. "And you should not keep pretending either." He said gently.

"Huh?" I asked in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

He fixed me with a serious gaze. "Miko-san, you are an incredible person. You are so selfless, considerate, and open-minded; a true friend. And yet you have always been holding something back, a hurt of some kind that you refuse to share with anyone else. And that has never been more apparent than it is right now."

I turned away to put the flowers in a vase next to the others on the windowsill. I didn't want him to see my face right now. I was red with embarrassment that he could see through me. Was my pain that obvious to everyone else? "You're getting off subject." I said firmly. "So stay on topic, will ya? I just want you to stay in one piece. Leave the recklessness until you're fully healed."

When I felt more composed I turned around to see him looking worried. "Why do you insist in keeping your pain to yourself?" He asked softly.

_Oh that would go over great, wouldn't it?_ I thought sarcastically. _Fine Rock Lee, I'll tell you. I'm in love with Itachi Uchiha. That's right, Konoha's most wanted criminal. Not only is it impossible for me to be with him, but the very fact that we're together could cost me both my job and possibly my life. So can you really blame me that I have to pretend that nothing is wrong? So what if my smile is fake? Sharing this burden won't make anything better. _

And yet, something he had said resonated with me. The odds of his dream coming true were about as likely as mine. And he wasn't giving up, so…why should I? And what harm was there in hoping it would come true? Already I've seen Itachi twice so it is possible that we might meet again. What was it that he said last night? _I don't think fate is something set in stone. I'd like to think that we chart our own course in the end. And mine leads straight to you._

I folded my arms across my chest and replied evenly. "Probably for the same reason that you do. You don't want your friends to worry about you."

He grinned sheepishly. "You are right about that."

"So we're even," I said as I walked towards the door. "Please try to lay off the exercises; you've got nothing to prove right now. And in reality, you never really did. You're fine just the way you are." I wore a genuine smile. "But thank you Rock Lee."

"For what?"

"For still holding true to your dream, even when it looks impossible. I want to be more like that." I rested my hand on the door knob, remembering the promise I had made only a few days ago: that I would just be myself and would live life to the fullest. I couldn't give up now even though the future looked bleak. "So I think I won't give up on mine either."

"What is your dream?" He asked curiously.

I hesitated for a moment. I used to think that it was to be there for my friends, guiding and motivating them every step of the way. That's what I told Sasuke years ago. And while I still felt that way for the most part, I could feel it start to change. Is it possible for a dream to change? My heart had changed so it makes sense that dreams could as well. "My dream is to be with the one I love."

He looked surprised. "You are in love? With who?"

I winked. "Don't worry about it ok? Try to get some rest. I'll try to visit again when I get the chance."

He looked about ready to protest, but he nodded instead. "Thank you Miko-san. I look forward to it."

As I walked out the door, I bumped into Kakashi. "Oh! I didn't realize you were awake! Are you feeling better then? What happened during that battle anyway?"

He looked me over for a second, his eye narrowed suspiciously. "So it's happened after all."

"What has?" I asked blankly.

He gently steered me down the empty hall, leading me by the elbow. His voice lowered to a whisper. "Even though I specifically warned you against it, you've decided to remain true to him."

I sucked in my breath. "But…how would you know something like that?"

"Because I can smell him all over you," he said grimly.

"What?" I blurted out as I pulled away. "How is it that your nose is as sensitive as mine?"

He paused for a moment and sighed. "Let's just say, we have a lot more in common than you might think. But we can talk about that later. It's time for Inari-sama to pass judgment."

Right then I felt that familiar tug on my chest and I started to disappear. I reached out for him and my hand went right through him. I felt shortness of breath as I started to panic. I knew this would happen, but now that the moment had arrived; I didn't want to face them alone.

Kakashi's expression softened sympathetically. "I'll be right here when you get back, I promise. I'll answer any question you have then. Try not to worry; it's going to be alright."


	30. Chapter 30: Cruel Fate

The scene upon arrival was everything I expected to see. This room was just like the ones I saw in all those trial movies. Inari and his council sat up on the pavilion, expressions ranging from outrage to disappointment. The room was dark save for the lone light over my head, perhaps for dramatic effect? And to top it all off, I was back wearing that stupid white robe again. One of the younger Kitsune stepped forward to read aloud my list of crimes.

At this point I kinda tuned everything out. I stared off into the distance as accusations and comments flew about the room. I just heard bits and pieces.

"…a tragedy of the worst offense…"

"Completely deplorable!"

"I told you she wasn't ready."

"What a disgrace!"

Their spiteful words missed their mark as I was lost in my own depressing thoughts. All I could think about was how I'd never seen Itachi again. That knowledge cut more deeply and hurt more acutely than any punishment they could give me. Memories of last night floated through my mind. He lay by my side and hugged me close, resting his head next to mine. I could feel his eyelashes flutter against my cheek. "I love you so much Miko." He whispered, almost to himself. "It hurts more than anything else that I can't stay with you."

"I cause you pain?" I asked worriedly. "I'm so sorry! I never meant to-"

"You don't," he interrupted gently. "I just wish sometimes that it wasn't me who had to carry out that mission. Then we could spend every day together and every night like this." He chuckled softly as he kissed my neck. "Then I could be the man you deserve. The one you've always seen me becoming. But I've done nothing but hurt you and for that…I'm sorry."

"I don't want your apology," I grumbled.

He looked in my eyes curiously. "What do you want?"

"If we only have this night together, then let's make it one to remember." I said as I stroked his cheek. "And for the record, you're the one who deserves better. I heard all about your achievements and talents. I had no idea you were so brilliant. Compared to that…well…I'm nothing." I blushed deeply. "I'm the type who makes mistakes. I'm not good at anything except for making a fool out of myself."

He shook his head. "That's not true and you know it. And for _my_ record," he said with a grin. "I wish I was more like you. You inspire everyone to be their best because you see the best in them. You have the unique ability to be so unfailingly true when others give up. You forgive when others judge. You are selfless when others are selfish. That is far more impressive than anything I've accomplished."

The look in his eyes made me feel fuzzy all over. Weird choice of words? Yeah, I think so. But how else can I describe it?

"Look at her," one the counselors sneered. "She doesn't even care that he's at deaths door."

I snapped out of my daydream and stared open-mouthed at him. "What did you say?"

"You heard me," the portly counselor grumbled, glaring at me over his glasses. "Itachi Uchiha will be dead in just a few hours. And all because of you."

Color drained from my face. "Y-You're lying."

Silence filled the room. "You're lying!" I screamed at him. "You have to be!"

"He is not." Inari said flatly. I couldn't quite read his expression from here, but he seemed more composed than the others.

I felt light-headed. "But how? Why?"

"Mortals and Kitsune do not mix," he said firmly. "He was exposed to your divine light; all those who see it are marked for death."

I remembered with shame when I started glowing randomly at one point while Itachi was intimate with me. It surprised both of us, but we just laughed it off. "You truly are my angel, blessed with heaven's light," was all he said about it.

Heavens light with Hells sting. In that case, it's a wonder he didn't die in my arms before the night was over. I fell to my knees and wept openly. I'm sure it was a sight to see but my long hair fell around my face, hiding me from prying eyes. "No! Not Itachi! He can't die! I…I…" I struggled to breathe. "I never meant to hurt him! There has to be a way to save him!" I raised my head to look into their stunned faces. "Take one of my lives and give it to him!"

"That is out of our power," Inari said. "There is nothing we can do for him now."

My face crumpled and I lowered my head. The polished floor showed my reflection and I closed my eyes. I couldn't stand to face myself. How could this be happening? This was worse than anything I could have imagined. The consequences of my actions were easier to swallow when it only affected me. I had no idea Itachi would have to pay for them as well. Now because of my selfishness, I would kill the one person I ever loved. His death…would stain my hands forever. How could I ever live with that? How could I ever move forward?

"What else do you expect when you leave Kakashi in charge?" A whiny voice scoffed. "A failure will always be a failure."

"He did not fail," Inari corrected him "He did everything he could have done. We influence by guidance, not through force. Miko, stand to face judgment."

I forced myself to stand, though I couldn't bring myself to look at any of them.

"Itachi Uchiha had a great destiny, more so than preventing the Fourth Shinobi war. You have interfered with it, bringing it to an untimely end. You have failed in your duty as an impartial messenger and are no longer welcome here. You are banished and will live out the rest of your lives on earth."

One of the counselors started at this. "Banishment? That's it? Surely nothing but death would suffice."

"On the contrary," Inari said coldly. I could feel his gaze on me. "Death would only be a mercy. Life with regret is much more dreadful."

He was absolutely right. I would have preferred death over such a dismal fate. I was dimly aware that he dismissed everyone from the room. Silent tears still streamed down my face as I waited to be sent back. To my surprise, I felt arms wrap around me. Inari was hugging me. "I am sorry Miko."

I cried into his shoulder. "You knew…you knew all along that I was going to fail. So why did you send me? Why didn't you send someone else?"

"There is something you need to know," he said as he pulled back. "This is something we don't generally teach because it's so rare, but it does happen from time to time. It is possible for fate to change."

This surprised me. I was taught that it was black and white, choice was never a factor. That was why we existed, to make things happen as they should.

"It is possible to fail in our guidance. In your case, you didn't fail. Not at first. Itachi had to kill his clan, you succeeded in that splendidly. But from that moment on, there was no need to do more so you were removed as his guardian. If things had gone as planned, that would have been the end of your association. But I must confess I underestimated the strength of his love for you. It was nearly impossible to keep him away and so fate has changed. In more ways than one."

"How so?" I asked softly. He was acting so very differently from the trial. But now I noticed the videographer was no longer in the room. So was his severity before just an act?

"One person can make a difference, two even more so. Because of your connection, other events will be set in motion. Some joyous and others more painful. There is nothing to stop that now."

I lowered my eyes. "So even more will suffer because of me?"

"Yes."

My lower lip trembled. "My friends too?"

"Especially them."

Could the news get any worse?

"Miko, look at me," he gently urged. He looked sympathetic. "Life comes with the bad and the good. That is what keeps it balanced. If you focus on just the bad, then you will miss out on the good. Focus on the good and the bad will be less dreadful. Hold on to hope when all else fails. It will guide you through the worst of it."

"What is there to hope for when Itachi is dead?" I said bitterly.

"He has something left to do before his death," he said as he pulled a small vial from his sleeve and held it out to me. "This potion will lessen the effects of his illness and prolong his life until he accomplishes it."

I took it and looked it over. "But he will still die in the end."

"All mortals die. But you will find that often there is a fine line between life and death. It doesn't take much to bring it about one way or the other." There was a strange twinkle in his eye. "Even the craziest ideas can have the most profound outcome."

I had no idea what he was talking about, but didn't dare ask him to explain further.

He handed me a piece of paper. "I can see that you're overwhelmed at present, and for good reason. I have said enough for now. Give this to Kakashi; he will know what to do."

"But why Inari-sama?" I asked in bewilderment. "What does Kakashi-san have to do with any of this? He's mortal."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Indeed he is, but you will find his past an interesting one. I strongly encourage that you listen to his guidance from now on."

I felt the familiar tug that would summon me back home.

"Remember what I said," he said as I started to fade away. "Hold on to hope when all else fails."


	31. Chapter 31: Hold On to Hope

Instead of reappearing in the hospital, I found myself in a small darkened room. It was very well kept but unfamiliar to me. I turned to open the curtains to let in what light was left. The sun was setting, slipping beneath the mountain ridge. I didn't recognize the view at all. Wherever I was, it wasn't in Konoha. Just then I heard raspy breathing in the room and I stiffened in surprise. So I wasn't alone after all. I turned around and noticed a bed against the far wall. A figure lay curled up under a heap of blankets but still shivered. I stepped closer and then drew back with a cry.

It was Itachi.

I covered my mouth in horror, eyes widened. He looked nothing like himself. It's hard to believe how quickly this disease has eaten away at him. His face was ashen, his long hair limp and loose on the pillows. His eyes flew open at my scream and his vacant gaze fixed on me, clarity slowly returning.

"Miko? Is it really you?" He whispered groggily as he slowly forced himself to sit. He grimaced as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Even this slight movement exhausted him and he panted slightly. "What are you doing here? How did you get in? Did anyone see y-" His body convulsed as he coughed violently. His hand trembled as he withdrew it from his mouth. There was blood trickling from the corners of his mouth and left all over his hand. It was worse than I imagined.

I knelt in front of him and put the potion to his cracked lips. "You have to drink this, please try."

He struggled to swallow but eventually succeeded. Then he rested his head on my shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. He was so frail and weak that it scared me. I could hear his heart beat erratically and I cried silently. Never have I felt so terrible. It was more than I could bear to see him like this. I resisted the urge to hug him close, I was afraid he would fall apart. Can mortals do that? Just fall to pieces? He certainly looked ready to.

Several minutes passed by in silence. His heartbeat regulated and his breathing returned to normal. He straightened up and rested a hand on his chest, taking several deep breaths. Color returned to his face and he looked his normal self once again. He smiled. "I feel so much better, thank you Miko. You've saved my life."

He reached out for me and I withdrew to the other side of the room, accidentally knocking over a chair in my haste. He frowned. "What's wrong? And why are you crying?"

I had to tell him, but how would he take the news? Would he ever forgive me? I shook my head. "I haven't saved you at all. I've killed you."

He looked serious. "Explain."

"That medicine will alleviate the worst of the sickness, but it can't remove it entirely. It will still kill you in the end, and it's all my fault!" I dropped to my knees and cried into my hands. "Forgive me Itachi! I did this to you! I never meant to, I…I didn't know this would happen!"

"For what to happen?" He asked softly.

"Inari-sama was right to say that mortals and Kitsune do not mix. I accidentally exposed you to my celestial side. No mortal can see that and live. You only saw a small amount, but it is still enough to kill you. Inari-sama said you still have something left to do before your death and he prepared this potion to keep you alive until then. I have ruined you Itachi! You have so much to live for and now I've taken that from you!"

"You've taken nothing," he said simply. "I was going to die eventually."

"But not because of me!" I snapped, glaring at him. "_I_ did this! _I_ caused this! And all because of my own selfishness!" My lower lip trembled and I lowered my voice. I didn't know where I was, but the last thing I wanted to do was attract outside attention. "I was so happy that you still loved me that I abandoned all reason. I ignored the counsel of family and friends and for what? So you could die here all alone?" I shook my head, stood up and turned away. "I should have stayed away. It would have been hard to be alone, but at least you would have been safe from me."

There was silence for a long moment. I would have tried to leave if I could find the door, but I couldn't see it in the now dark room. The moonlight wasn't bright enough to show the way. I flinched as I felt his hands on my shoulders as he turned me towards him. I tried to push him away, but he was stronger than me. He hugged me tight against his chest and kissed the top of my head. "Now you listen to me, I still love you. Don't think for one second that this changes anything. So please don't be so hard on yourself." He gently stroked my hair and I could feel his breath on my neck as he kissed it. "You're the most incredible girl I know and I'd risk worse to be with you."

I cried even harder into his shoulder, wrapping my arms around him. His scent was so comforting and enticing at the same time. This shouldn't be happening. He should be angry. He should be telling me how much he hates me. But instead he was trying to cheer me up. How could he still care about my feelings when I've done this to him? "You shouldn't say those things. You should hate and despise me. That's what I deserve."

He lifted my chin so I could look into his eyes. He looked at me so tenderly that it took my breath away and my tears stopped. "You know I won't do that. I could never do that." He gently pressed his lips against mine. "You mean everything to me."

My face crumpled. "But why? Why aren't you angry with me?"

"I will admit that this news does come as a shock. But we had no way of knowing this would happen. We made the choice to consummate our love together and I don't regret that. I can't forgive what I don't fault you for. There is nothing further to be said about it. Now," he said as he rested his forehead against mine. "There is something else you're not telling me."

I lowered my gaze. "I've been banished from home and am no longer under the protection of Inari-sama. I am nobody now."

"That's not true. You're my girl, and you're a true friend to my brother, Naruto-kun, and so many other people that you've encountered. They won't love you any less either. But I am sorry that you've been banished. I wish that wasn't the case." He looked devastated. "It was because of me, wasn't it? I'm sorry; I never meant for that to happen. Will you ever forgive me?"

I was surprised at his regret. How could he possible feel sorry for that? What did banishment compare to death? I was touched by his kindness, but at the same time it made me feel guilty. "Its ok, you don't have to feel bad. I never really fit in there anyway. But it's not fair!" I said with my teeth clenched. "Why is my punishment lighter than yours? Why should I suffer less than you?"

He lifted my chin to kiss me. "I would prefer that you didn't suffer at all."

I kissed him back. I was so lucky to have him. If only there was a way to save him from his fate. Then it came to me and I broke the kiss, blurting out; "If there's a way to cure your disease, I'm going to find it."

He blinked in surprise, totally caught off guard. "What?"

"Some may say that it's impossible but I never thought I'd ever see you again and yet here you are. I now have the chance to be with you again, with no worries about breaking the rules. I'm _not_ about to lose you now."

Just then I started to fade away. Itachi was horrified as his hands went right through me. "Miko wait! Where are you-?"

I wore a sad smile. "Goodbye Itachi. I will save you. I promise!"

This time I reappeared in the hospital. It was well into the night, a distant clock chimed ten times. I felt unsteady on my feet so I leaned back against the wall and slid down to the floor. I was thoroughly exhausted; what a day it had been. It was nearly too much for me.

Then I noticed Kakashi sitting down on the other side of the hall. His head back against the wall sound asleep. In spite of my tiredness, I was furious with him. So he was in league with Inari somehow and never told me? How could he keep something like that from me? I was half tempted to just leave him here, but part of me was touched that he had waited for me after all. He stirred awake and met my gaze. He stood up and stretched his stiff limbs. "You're back. That took longer than I had expected."

"How much do you know?" I asked as he helped me up. "You know what? On second thought I don't want to know just yet. I'm too tired for anything new."

"I understand," he said as he helped me outside. "We can talk tomorrow. Are you sure you want to be alone though?"

I nodded. "I just need some rest."

"You should know that Sasuke-kun was released from the hospital earlier today. He was disappointed that you weren't there when he woke up. I made your excuses."

_Oh great_, I thought dismally. Just another thing that's gone wrong. I can only imagine what went through his head when he knew I wasn't there. I bet it crushed him, no matter how gently Kakashi let him down. I was nearly asleep on my feet, but before I went to bed I had to make peace with him. Once inside the dark apartment, I noticed the light on in his room. I knocked on the door. "Sasuke-kun? Can I come in?"

Silence.

"Look, I know you must be angry that I wasn't there. Can't we talk this over? I can explain."

Silence.

Was he ignoring me or was he asleep? I tried the handle, it wasn't locked. "I'm coming in," I warned him as I slowly opened the door. Tsuki was sitting on his bed, whimpering slightly as he chewed on something. I patted his head absent-mindedly as I looked around the room. His drawers were empty, and hardly anything left in his closet. He couldn't be on a mission, Kakashi would have told me if that were the case. Not to mention he never took this much, it was almost like…he was gone for good. But why? How could he leave without saying goodbye? Was he that angry with me? Or was there another reason?

Tsuki nudged me with his nose and I looked down to see that he had an envelope in his mouth with my name written in Sasuke's hand. I took it and sat on the bed as I opened it with trembling hands. What would it say? Was it good or bad?

_Miko_

_I know I've really let you down. It's obvious that you're ashamed of me and you have every reason to be. I wasn't strong enough to defeat Itachi and even now I'm too humiliated to face you. So maybe it's a good thing you weren't there when I woke up. _

_I know you're attracted to Itachi's strength; you weren't the only girl who was. And if I'm ever going to win you over, I have to be even stronger. Now I know that it isn't going to happen here with Team Seven. I have found a new way and a new mentor; one who is much stronger than Kakashi. I will surpass Itachi and when that happens I'll come back to take care of you. I haven't forgotten my promise._

_If I ever get the chance to visit, I will and hopefully by then you'll think better of me. Please don't come after me, this is something I have to do so I can be worthy of you. I love you more than anything and one day I will prove it to you. I won't leave you waiting for long. I'll be true where Itachi was false. Please wait for me, I promise you won't regret it._

_ Sasuke_

I crumpled the letter up and threw it against the wall. "You're such an idiot Sasuke-kun! If you wanted to leave, then leave! Don't do it for me! I…I…" I slid to the ground and hung my head. I would have cried if I had any tears left. If I had the strength, I would have gone to look for him. But my strength was spent. This must be part of the new fate. If I hadn't been on trial, I would have been waiting by his side. I could have told him to forget about Itachi and that I was so grateful that he was ok. But I wasn't. And now he is gone. "I can't handle this anymore. I can't take this pain. Why do I end up hurting everyone I care about?"

Tsuki licked my face, but I wasn't in the mood to be comforted. I stood up and went to my room and threw myself on the bed. It still smelled like Itachi which didn't help things at all. I burrowed under the blankets and put my pillow over my head as I screamed in frustration. My heart was breaking and my dreams were shattered. There was no recovering from this.

"Hold on to hope when all else fails."

I sat upright and looked around. The voice had seemed so real that for a second I thought Inari was really here. I lay back down and stared at the ceiling, trying to calm my troubled thoughts. He had also said that life comes with the bad and the good. Focus on the good and the bad will be less dreadful. I had to have faith in that or else I would fall apart.

"This I promise," I said aloud. "I will save Itachi and tomorrow I will look for Sasuke-kun. Never again will anyone suffer because of me."


	32. Chapter 32: Kakashi's Secret

When I woke up I was startled to find myself lying on the floor. This was not my bedroom. It was much smaller and three of the walls were gray. The fourth one was open to the hallway, separated only by long bars that ran from the ceiling to the floor. I could see a masked ANBU member sitting outside, watching me. I blinked a few times, thinking this had to be a dream. He stood up and left. What was going on around here? Where was I? Yesterday was terrible and today didn't look like it would be any better. I stood up to stretch my stiff limbs. It didn't work, I was still sore all over.

Two ANBU approached the door and unlocked it. I shrank back against the wall as they approached me. I used to think their animal masks looked funny. I certainly didn't think so now. "Will you come quietly or through force?" The one wearing a bird mask asked gruffly.

"W-where are we g-going?" I stammered out.

He grabbed me roughly by the arm. "I'll be asking the questions!"

Just then Kakashi burst in, panting heavily as he leaned against the wall to catch his breath. "Hold up! She's with me."

They turned coolly towards him. "This does not concern you Kakashi-senpai. Her interrogation has been ordered by Danzo."

"I am responsible for her!" He snapped as he straightened. "She doesn't know anything. I can vouch for her innocence because she was with me last night." He held up a piece of paper. "I've explained everything to him and he's signed her pardon."

The one wearing the wolf mask looked it over and nodded to the other who let go of me. "Very well. Good day to you both."

They left without a backwards glance. I ran into Kakashi's arms and he hugged me close, still panting slightly. "You have no idea how close that was…"

My words tumbled out. "What's going on? Where are we? I'm so glad to see you!"

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to come sooner. Let's just say it's not been a good day." He said as he led me away, an arm around my side to help support me. It seemed like a bad idea since he was a little worse for wear himself.

He stumbled slightly and I pulled away. "You'd better lean on me instead."

"Thanks," he said gratefully and then his voice dropped to a level only my ears would hear. "And watch you say. Root doesn't let go of their suspects easily. You'll be closely watched for some time. We can talk freely at my place."

As we walked down the street, I noticed how worried everyone looked. The village was unnaturally quiet. What had happened? Once we got inside, I helped him to the couch and looked around. "Where's Naruto-kun?"

He sighed as he patted the seat beside him. "Sit down; this is going to be a long story."

I sat down and waited expectantly. He looked so tired. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather rest first?" I suggested.

"That will have to wait," he said firmly. "Right now there are more pressing matters. Sasuke-kun has deserted Konoha. He's run away." He frowned. "You don't seem very surprised."

"I'm not. He left me a letter."

His eye widened incredulously. "He did? Where is it now?"

"I crumpled it up and left it in his room."

He paused for a moment, thinking this over. "Well it's long gone now. Root thoroughly examined your apartment. You'll have to recite it from memory."

I was surprised. It was part of Kitsune training to memorize. I only had to see something once to remember it perfectly. I've noticed that isn't something mortals tend to do so well. "How do you know I can do that?"

"Just do it."

I recited it word for word, and he listened stone-faced. Afterward he bowed his head in thought. "You're very lucky that they didn't find it. If they had, there would have been no pardon for you. I had no idea that Sasuke-kun felt that way about you. How long has that been the case?"

"About two years."

"That long?" He said in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why should I have? It didn't concern you." I said bluntly. "Anyway it isn't a big deal. I've already told him that I don't love him back. Several times, in fact. He's an idiot if he thinks otherwise."

"It's also obvious that he didn't tell you about his encounter with Orochimaru during the Chunin exams."

My eyes widened in horror. "What?"

Kakashi explained how Orochimaru had given him a curse mark, that little "tattoo" that I had noticed before. At first Kakashi had succeeded in convincing him that he shouldn't rely on the added power it offered. "But my guess is that his failure to defeat Itachi-san changed his mind."

I felt lightheaded but I wasn't going to faint, not now. "It's all my fault. I should have been there when he woke up."

"Don't blame yourself," he said softly. "I know how much that encounter meant to him. I'm sure he would have left no matter what you said. Those Uchiha are terribly stubborn."

"But it _is_ my fault," I insisted. "I have to find him."

"You'll do no such thing," he said firmly. "Naruto and his friends have already tried and most of them are in the hospital in critical condition. He is beyond our reach now."

I rested my head in my hands. "How did everything fall apart so fast? And just when things were going so well."

"That's life for you. But things will look up eventually, they always do."

I looked up at him curiously. He looked so sad. I could see in his eye that he's experienced a lot of pain in his lifetime. "I just realized that I don't know anything about you Kakashi-san. But I get the feeling that you know a lot about me."

He chuckled softly. "Not really. But I do think its time to tell you the truth about myself. But first, would you like something to eat?"

I nodded. I haven't eaten for about two days now. I followed him into the kitchen and Tsuki jumped onto my lap when I sat at the table. He licked my face. "Just think of all the great conversations we can have now!"

My mouth fell open. "You can talk?"

Tsuki growled at Kakashi. "You said you'd tell her!"

"I haven't gotten to you yet," Kakashi said matter-of-factly as he pulled some food out of the fridge. "But don't you worry, we'll get to your part in this soon enough."

Tsuki rested his head on my knees. "You better."

Kakashi divided the food between the three of us and took a seat across from me. "We've got a lot of ground to cover. So this will go faster if I just tell you and then answer your questions afterwards. First of all I used to be a Kitsune."

My jaw dropped again. "But you're mortal!"

He glared.

"Oh c'mon!" I said in exasperation. "You can't say that and expect me to keep quiet."

"I do and you will," he said simply. "But you have pointed out the obvious. I am mortal, but such was not always the case. This is my punishment for failing to protect my assignment." His gaze lowered. "His name was Obito Uchiha. In the end he died protecting me and gave me this as a gift." He lifted his forehead protector. I was startled to see that he had a Sharingan, but kept my mouth shut this time.

He lowered it. "I can't deactivate it like Sasuke-kun and Itachi-san so I have to keep it covered. But it's a reminder of my failure. I didn't want or even need it but I couldn't refuse him in his last moments. He had a great destiny ahead of him, one that didn't come to pass. Instead I was banished, stripped of my Kitsune features, and sent back as a mortal. I was completely ignorant of my past and lived a normal life here. That is…until I met Akari."

His voice caught in his throat and he took a moment to compose himself.

"So she really was your guardian?" I prompted.

He nodded. "Yes, and I only told you an edited version of what happened. Her mission was to awaken my memory and she was successful in that. I did fall in love with her, but…" his face reddened. "I did more than kiss her."

"You had sex with her?"

His jaw dropped. "_What_ did you say?"

"Is that not the right word?" I asked innocently. "It's where you take off each other's clothes and-"

"I know what it is!" He snapped. "But how do _you_ know?" He demanded; his eye narrowed at me.

"Itachi and I had it."

He jumped to his feet and slammed his hands on the table as he loomed over me. "WHAT? WHEN WAS THIS?"

"A few days ago," I whispered as I shrank back in my seat, suddenly very afraid of him. Tsuki squirmed to get free.

Kakashi grabbed him by the collar and brought his snout close to his face. "And where were you during this time? You're supposed to protect her!"

"Hey it's not my fault!" Tsuki protested. "I was locked outside!"

Kakashi let go of him and he fell to the floor with a yelp. He scampered out of the room with his tail between his legs. "I can't believe Itachi-san would do that to you!" Kakashi fumed to himself. "I thought he was more responsible than that! When I get my hands on him I'm gonna cut off his-"

"Please don't cut his hair!" I cried out. "I like it the way it is!"

He looked confused for a second. "What? No, I meant…" he coughed nervously. "Never mind, we're getting off topic." He sat down, though he still looked a little upset. "But yes, you guessed right. It got her in trouble and she was banished for it."

This was confusing. "But at her trial it didn't say anything about that. Just that she liked you."

"So you actually saw her trial?" He seemed surprised. "If you saw it on video, I have no doubt it was edited. Its not something Kitsune talk about generally, though I suspect it happens more than they let on."

"And what about that scene in Amegakure? Did that really happen?"

His shoulders sagged. "Yes. She despises me now and I regret that I hurt her so badly. To make a long story short, I am mortal but my memory has returned." He fixed me with a resolute gaze. "Inari-sama told me that you would be coming and that you might require some extra help in your assignment. I'm here to help you."

"Help me with what?"

He chuckled. "You know the rules; information only comes in bits and pieces. Mainly I was supposed to help you get over Itachi. That connection should have ended with his departure. And I thought I had succeeded too," he said ruefully. "You're better at hiding your feelings than I thought."

"You still love Akari don't you?"

"That's different." His voice hardened.

I glared at him. "No its not and you know it."

He was silent for some time. It was awkward but I wasn't about to back down.

"So what happened at the trial?" He asked softly, relieving some of the tension. "What was the judgment?"

"I've been banished and was told that Itachi was dying." My voice trembled. It still stung like a knife in my heart. "Because he was exposed to my celestial light. Inari-sama has eased the effects, but he will still die because of it."

"Oh Miko-san." He said sensitively. "I'm sorry."

I bit my lip and looked away. "I won't let him die. I'm going to find a way to save him."

"If anyone can help, I'm sure Lady Tsunade will," he said gently. He looked sympathetic. "I know it looks pretty hopeless right now, but you have to understand that Inari-sama really does care for you. He's put a lot of things place just in case fate changed. You're not alone, let Tsuki and I help you through this."

"What is Tsuki's role in this anyway?" I asked as he poked his head around the corner. I patted my lap and he wore a doggy grin as he hurried over and jumped up.

"We're gonna be best friends," he said in a satisfied tone as I scratched behind his ears. "You take care of me and I'll take care of you. I know they usually say that dogs are a man's best friend, but I'm happy to make an exception."

"Quiet down." Kakashi shushed him as he held out his hand to me. "You have something for me, don't you? Inari-sama gave it to you?"

"That's right," I said as I pulled it out of my pocket. "How did it get there?" I mused aloud.

"It remains hidden until needed," he explained as he took it from my hand. "He told me that if things had changed from their destined course that I would be updated." He read through it and turned pale again. "Oh no…oh no…"

He stood up and paced the floor. "Oh no," he repeated to himself. "Not this, no, this can't be happening. Not now!"

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"You're pregnant Miko."

I frowned. "No, I'm a Kitsune. You already knew that."

"No, you're the one who doesn't understand," he said firmly as he grasped me by the shoulders. "You are carrying Itachi-san's child. A little human being is growing inside you as we speak."


	33. Chapter 33: Midnight Chat

I didn't know what to say. It still didn't make any sense.

He could see that he wasn't getting through to me. "We have fox parents who gave birth to us. You and Itachi-san are now parents."

This connected and I gasped. "I'm going to have a baby?"

He nodded as he let go and returned to pacing. "Oh course, now it all makes sense why Inari-sama has set up all these arrangements for you. He knew you would get pregnant, and not just with anyone's child: but one of Konoha's darkest criminals. There's no way we'll be able to cover this up. The restoration of the Uchiha clan is no small thing. And a child who is part Kitsune and part human…there's no telling how powerful or dangerous it could be."

He went on and on, but I tuned him out as I rested a hand on my stomach. A baby. What did I think about that? I wasn't sure. I didn't know Kitsune could get pregnant. To my knowledge it never happened before; I must be the first. What would Itachi say to this news? Would he be happy or would he freak out like Kakashi? If he was happy, would he stay? And if he wasn't…would he leave me forever? My heart dropped at the thought.

Tsuki licked my elbow. "It's going to be ok Miko. I'm very good with babies."

"Oh what do you know about babies?" Kakashi scoffed. "This is going to take some careful planning. We'll have to talk to the village leaders and the new Hokage when she arrives and-"

He noticed then how over-whelmed I was. "I'm sorry Miko-san," he said apologetically. "I didn't mean to make you worry. Its going to be alright, we'll find a way to work through this."

"What will Itachi say when he finds out?" I asked him point-blank.

"You can't tell him or anyone else," he said firmly. "Not until we consult the proper authorities first. Promise me you won't."

I nodded.

"And you really mean it this time? If we're to work together, we have to be completely honest with each other," he said firmly.

I nodded again.

"Alright," he said starting to relax. "I'm going to see how Naruto-kun is doing in the hospital."

"Can I come too?"

He shook his head. "No, he said he has a special message from Sasuke-kun for you and he'd be stupid enough to blurt it out if you came along. Please wait here until I get back. I won't be long."

Once he left, Tsuki jumped off my lap and danced around my feet. "Let's have some fun Miko! I'm so excited that I'm allowed to talk now. You won't believe how hard it is to keep quiet!"

I laughed in spite of myself. He was a funny little dog and so much like Naruto in personality. "So what do you want to do?"

"Lets chew on those shoes over there, don't they look delicious?"

I made a face. "No."

"Ok, well what about chasing some cats?"

I shook my head.

"Oh I see," he said slyly as he grinned. "You _really_ want to have some fun. Then come this way."

I followed him down the hall and he nudged the bathroom door open. He trotted over to the toilet and sat beside it. "I'll let you have the first drink."

"But there's no cup in here." I said as I looked around.

"Don't need one. Just stick your head in."

I didn't see how that was fun, but I turned on the faucet just to play along. "No! Not from there!" He scolded.

"What else is there to drink in here?" I asked, really confused.

He rested a paw on the toilet seat. "The water right here is so tasty if you ignore the bleachy after taste."

The very thought made me feel nauseous and I covered my mouth and violently shook my head. I turned on my heel and hurried back to the living room.

"What's wrong Miko?" He asked sincerely. "Did I do something wrong?"

I grabbed a nearby blanket, curled up on the couch and turned away. "I just want to sleep right now. I don't feel so good."

"Oh, ok." He jumped up and curled up by my feet. "Maybe another time then."

_Not on your life_, I thought to myself. I fell into so deep a sleep that I didn't dream at all. When I opened my eyes, it was the middle of the night. I heard snoring close by. I rolled over to see Naruto sleeping beside me. The other couch had been pulled up alongside mine. His face was covered in bandages as well as his hands. What had Sasuke done to him? Would he have done the same thing to me if I had followed after him? Naruto stirred awake and saw that I was too. He smiled broadly. "Hi Miko, are you ok?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," I said wryly as I poked his forehead.

"Oh this? It's nothing much," he said with a shrug. He snuggled closer and giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Do you remember our apartment in the Rakugosha District? We'd stay up late and just talk and talk. Well, I mainly did the talking and you listened. But I'll never forget the fun we had when it was just the two of us."

I grinned. "Remember the time I found that rat in the cupboard? The one that was eating your ramen?"

"Oh yeah!" He cried out in excitement. "I was so mad that I chased it all over the place until it finally escaped."

I giggled. "And then for the next week you stood guard outside that cupboard in case it came back."

"Hey, it was worth it! No one messes with my ramen," he said seriously. Then he cracked up and we laughed out loud. "But at least I wasn't the one who freaked out the first time I made popcorn."

"That's not fair!" I protested. "With all that popping I thought the microwave was going to explode! Anyone would have thought that."

"No they wouldn't! You're so full of crap!" Naruto sniggered and we laughed even harder.

Suddenly there was a banging on the wall. "Knock it off! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Kakashi yelled from his room.

"Sheesh, so touchy," Naruto grumbled. "But anyway, those were good times weren't they?"

I smiled sadly. "That seems like forever ago."

"Yeah, it was huh?" He agreed. "But you know something? I don't think I ever thanked you for taking me in back then."

I shrugged it off. "You probably did and just don't remember."

He shook his head. "Well if I did, I didn't thank you enough. You have no idea how much it meant to me that you wanted to be my friend." He looked more serious than I've ever seen him. "You saved me from a dark place, darker than I ever let on. I know that I pretended that the villagers' hatred didn't get to me, but it did. You were the first one to accept me because you didn't judge me like the others. You took care of me and sometimes went without so I could have things that seemed important then." He reached out and rested a hand on my arm. "I'm grateful to you Miko, for everything."

I pulled back. "You're going to leave too, aren't you?"

He didn't deny it. "Pervy Sage has invited me to train under him. He has so much to teach me that I want to learn. And this time it's…well…going to last longer than my previous trips."

"How long will you be gone?" I asked.

"For a few years."

I felt my heart drop into my stomach. First Itachi, then Sasuke, and now Naruto wanted to leave? Why did they all want to leave so badly?

"I don't want you to think I've abandoned you too," Naruto said quickly. "You're one of my best friends Miko. I don't want to hurt you. But this is the only way I'll be strong enough to bring Sasuke back."

"If you're going to leave, do it for yourself," I said firmly. "Don't do it for anyone else. Besides, you've already tried to bring him back and failed."

"I won't fail again," he said determinedly. I recognized that look in his eye. He would never give up. I couldn't help but think of my own impossible dream. I had no idea how I would find that cure, but I knew that I would. Who was I to criticize his own impossible dream?

He fidgeted uncomfortably. "C-can I ask you something personal?"

I nodded.

"Do you love Sasuke?"

I shook my head. "He's just a friend."

"He thinks very highly of you," he said softly. "I've always know that. I do too, but I wasn't nearly so possessive of you."

"You liar." I teased.

"Ok, so maybe I was at first," he confessed. "But I don't think it was for the same reason. I was afraid that you'd forget all about me. I didn't want to lose you. But once I knew that I wouldn't, I was fine with you having other friends. Not Sasuke though. He was very protective of you. He even started a fight at school because someone made fun of your tail. As far he's concerned, no one else can have you."

"Yeah, I've noticed," I said dryly.

"I figured it was because he didn't want to lose you when he's lost everyone else. But it seems to be more than that. It wasn't until he told me about his promise to you that I realized just how much he cares about you." He looked me in the eye. "It was a very passionate promise Miko."

"It's a stupid promise is what it is," I grumbled. "And I won't be blamed for his running away!"

"No one blames you," he assured me. "But he did have a message he wanted me to pass on to you."

I was half tempted to tell him to not bother, but my curiosity won out in the end. "What is it?"

"Your heart belongs to me and I won't give up until I have it."

I blinked in surprise. It was certainly more direct than anything he's ever said to me, as well as completely arrogant. "He's truly an idiot then." I grumbled as I rolled onto my back and groaned. "Tomorrow had better be a good day or else I'm gonna stop getting out of bed in the first place."

Naruto laughed. "It will be, you'll see."

"How can you know that beforehand?"

"Because I resolve to make every day a good one, no matter what happens," he said resolutely. "And besides, Granny Tsuande's inauguration will be tomorrow. I wonder if a girl can make a good Hokage. She better not ruin that position before I get a chance to fill it." He teased.

I laughed in turn. "You still dream of being Hokage then?"

"Of course," he grinned. "So I'm not just leaving because I want to bring Sasuke back. I want to be strong enough to take care of all of my friends. They mean the world to me."

I considered him for a moment. So this is what had made him stronger; he wasn't trying to be better than everyone. He wanted to protect others, just like Itachi's dream. That is where his true strength came from. I gently squeezed his hand. "Then don't worry about me. You do whatever it takes to make your dream come true."

He smiled appreciatively. "I'm glad you understand. I'll really miss you, you know."

I thought about how devastated I was when I was sent back after the trial. It felt like everything was falling apart all around me. But the memory of Itachi's forgiveness, Kakashi promising me that he'd take care of me and Naruto's concern for me was so comforting. I wasn't alone at all. I had friends, real friends who cared about me and liked me despite my stupid moments.

I started to cry and Naruto frowned. "Are you sure you're all right?"

I wiped my tears on my sleeve. "This is weird. I feel so happy right now but I'm crying. That doesn't make sense."

He smiled. "It's ok to cry when you're happy. That's a good thing."

"I just wish that things didn't have to change," I said ruefully.

"But change isn't always a bad thing," he assured. "Sometimes it's the start of something better."

_I certainly hope you're right Naruto_, I thought to myself.


	34. Chapter 34: The Will of Fire

The turn out for Lady Tsunade's inauguration was incredible. The entire village celebrated. I was swept up in the excitement of it all and cheered along with everyone else. Afterwards, Kakashi went to request a meeting with her and I spent some time with Naruto. We had one last meal at Ichiraku's and I tried to ignore the fact that we wouldn't be able to do this again for a long time.

"You're training with Jiraiya-sama, Naruto-kun?" Teuchi-san, the owner, remarked as he handed us our food. "That is indeed a great honor."

"Yeah, he's lucky that I'm available," Naruto boasted. We all laughed.

"And when you come back, I'll treat you again," I promised as I ruffled his hair.

"Oh I hope you come and visit us too Miko-chan," his daughter Ayame pressed. "You're welcome anytime."

"You're our favorite customers," Teuchi-san said with a wink. "Heck, Naruto-kun's bill alone pays the monthly rent…so naturally you better order the same amount while he's gone or we'll have to close down."

I blinked in surprise and Naruto elbowed me in the side. "They're just kidding, laugh why don'tcha?"

I blushed and the others laughed. They meant well and I laughed too. I was really going to miss this when he leaves. I could feel myself getting teary and I didn't want to cry when we said good-bye.

People were still celebrating outside with poppers and fire crackers. Someone set one off nearby that startled me so much that I jumped high into the air, my tail bristled out comically. As I came down, I landed on someone who had just entered the shop, knocking him or her to the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I gushed as I turned to see who it was.

It was Jiraiya. He barked out a laugh and wrapped his arms around me so tightly that it took my breath away. "Oh _don't_ apologize like you didn't mean to do that." He gushed with pleasure. "If I had known you were interested, I would have made my move much sooner."

"Interested?" I asked in confusion. What was he talking about? And why wasn't he letting go of me?

"Miko duck!" Naruto called out and I quickly did so. His foot connected with Jiraiya's forehead. Unfortunately I was still in his arms so I flew with him across the street and landed on top of him again.

Jiraiya laughed as he hugged me again. "A beautiful girl lands on my lap _twice_ in one day? I'm such a lucky man! Shall we go for a third time?"

He looked up at Naruto who charged up to us with an angry look on his face. "Would you do the honors again?" He asked eagerly. "Preferably in that direction? It looks softer."

"You leave her alone!" Naruto snapped as he pointed at him. "I'm warning you Pervy Sage, she's my friend!"

"I guess that means no," Jiraiya sighed dramatically as he helped me to my feet. He kissed the top of my hand. "Perhaps another time then, my lady."

I blushed as I pulled my hand back. He turned back to Naruto. "Are you ready to go then? I'd like to get there before dark."

"Almost," he said as he turned towards me. We stood there looking awkwardly at each other. Now was the moment of truth. I wouldn't see him again for a long time, and yet I couldn't think of what to say. And blast it, I felt like crying again. Naruto wore a small smile as he drew closer. "Well, this is goodbye Miko."

I nodded, fighting hard to keep back the tears. He wrapped his arms around my waist in a friendly hug. "I'm going to miss you, but I'll be back before you know it."

I couldn't hold back anymore and let the tears stream down my face as I hugged him back. "I hope so Naruto-kun. I don't want to lose you too."

"You won't, I promise." He said seriously as he pulled back, and then looked surprised. "You're crying over me?"

I wiped my tears away quickly. "Is that a bad thing?"

He looked touched. "No, not at all."

"Aww, such a tender moment," Jiraiya said as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder and led him away. "But if this goes on any longer we won't leave until tomorrow. Let's go already!"

Naruto protested and Jiraiya just laughed at him. "I'll take good care of him Miko-chan, don't you worry." He called out over his shoulder.

I watched them as they faded into the distance. So that was it. He was gone. I went back to Ichiraku's to pay the bill and left. I just wandered down the street with my hands in my pockets. I wasn't sure what to do now. I guess I should find Kakashi, but I wasn't interested in that. I had a feeling that this meeting wasn't going to be a good one. Deciding to go home, I took one of the back alley routes where it was much quieter.

"Miko Hayashi?" A deep voice asked from behind me.

I turned to see an elderly man with dark spiky hair and a bandaged face. I bowed respectfully. "Yes sir, may I help you?"

"Perhaps you can answer a question for me," He said smoothly as he held up a familiar picture. "Can you tell me who the girl is in this picture?"

I gasped aloud. It was the picture of Itachi and I dancing. "Where did you get that?"

"That is not the answer I'm looking for," he said calmly. "Who is she?"

"That's me, so please give it back," I said as I reached out for it.

He deftly pocketed it. "It's obvious from this that you two used to be very close."

"Being friends with Itachi isn't a crime," I insisted, trying to keep my temper in check. "That picture is mine and I want it back."

Two firm hands on my shoulders pulled me back and held me in place. One wore a mask that nearly covered his face and the other had shoulder-length auburn hair. I felt nervous. What was going on here? They were just as emotionless as this old man.

The old man frowned. "Not reporting a known criminal _is_ a crime, Hayashi-san. Perhaps you'd like to explain why Itachi-san's DNA was all over your room?"

I paled and found it hard to breathe. Was he part of Root, the group that Kakashi said had searched through my apartment to find clues of why Sasuke had left? Apparently they had done a _very_ thorough investigation.

"There can only be one explanation: he is your lover," he spoke for me.

I swallowed nervously. I wasn't sure what that meant, but I didn't doubt that he knew we were together. This wasn't good at all.

"I suggest you be more forthcoming," he warned as he nodded to the masked one. He pulled his hand back to remove his glove and rested his hand on the side of my neck. I flinched at his icy touch. "One word from me and he will inject you with venomous parasites that will eat away at your very cells. The pain will be excruciating and there will be no one to save you."

That didn't sound pleasant. "What do you want to know?" I asked. I had no intention of betraying Itachi's confidence. I was just hoping to stall until someone came along. I had to hope for that.

"I think you know more than you let on," he said decisively. "Also there's the interesting fact that no one knows anything about you before you came to Konoha. How very strange, don't you think?"

"I'm not a threat to Konoha," I insisted.

"I wish I could believe that," he said in a tone that suggested the opposite. "Unfortunately your association with Uchiha does not make you credible. But as Itachi-san's lover perhaps he let something slip to you that he shouldn't have. Now answer me this, what has he told you about the Uchiha massacre?"

"Ah Danzo-san," Kakashi cried out cheerfully overhead. "So you found her; Lady Tsunade will be so pleased. Now we can carry on with the meeting."

The old man looked up; he must be Danzo. "Of course, I look forward to it."

Kakashi dropped down and approached lazily with his hands in his pockets. "You don't seem to be in a hurry though. I certainly hope you're not conducting a secret interrogation of your own."

"Not at all," he said calmly and his subordinates drew back.

Now was my chance. "He found a picture of mine and was just returning it."

"Is that so?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Danzo stiffed for a moment. He was caught; there was no way he could refuse now. He grudgingly held it out.

I took it and smiled as I put it away. "Thank you Danzo-san," I said politely, silently rejoicing that I had won this round. Though there was no doubt in my mind there would be another.

"Then let us be on our way," Kakashi said as he offered me his arm. The five of us walked back to the main streets and towards the Hokage's building. The three men behind us were silent. Kakashi gave me a side-ways look that seemed to say, _Are you alright?_

I gave a small nod, but it was obvious that I was still a little rattled. Kakashi led the way to the Hokage's office and opened the door. Lady Tsunade sat down at the main desk and an older man and woman sat on one of the couches. Danzo sat beside them and his henchmen stood behind the couch at attention. Kakashi and I sat on the other facing them. I tried to sit up straight, but it was uncomfortable to be the center of attention. I lowered my gaze so I could at least pretend that they weren't looking at me.

"So what is this all about Kakashi-san?" Lady Tsunade asked causally.

"I'm sorry to put you to work so soon," He started. "But we have a situation that requires immediate attention."

She nodded in a bored fashion. "Carry on."

He coughed nervously. "I suppose there is no delicate way to say this, so I'll just come out with it. My friend here is expecting Itachi Uchiha's child."

Tsunade raised an inquiring eyebrow, Danzo frowned slightly, but the other two elders cried out in surprise. "What? Impossible!" The man said.

"Are you quite certain?" The woman demanded.

Kakashi nodded. "There is no doubt. I know that the relations between Uchiha and Konoha have been rough in the past, but I see this as a chance for a fresh start."

"Are you seriously suggesting that we allow it to live?" The woman retorted.

My eyes widened in horror. They wanted to kill it? Could they do that?

"Yes Koharu-san, I am," Kakashi said firmly. "I am proposing that the child be accepted by the village and not be stigmatized."

"Absolutely not," Danzo said flatly. "Have you forgotten the threat Uchiha posed to us all? We have not."

"I agree with Danzo-san," the other man said. "It is too soon to accept a new Uchiha. What does the Hokage say?"

"I see no reason why the child can't be accepted," she said simply. "I understand that the trouble between Uchiha and Konoha was only exacerbated by misunderstandings and false accusations. To treat this child like an enemy will only make it one in the end. Treat it kindly and it could be a powerful ally. Imagine the Sharingan being used to help Konoha."

Danzo didn't look convinced, but the other two seemed to listen intently.

She continued on. "I agree with Kakashi that this is an opportunity to leave the past behind and to unify the village as a whole."

Danzo grunted in disagreement. "An impossible dream. The disgrace of Uchiha runs too deeply for that to ever happen. Eliminate the problem before it becomes one."

I curled my hands into fists and glared at him. How dare he threaten my child! Kakashi noticed and rested a hand on mine. I took several deep breaths to calm myself.

"So why has Sasuke-kun not been eliminated if all Uchiha are so evil?" Tsunade countered.

The three looked at each other and then away. So there must be a reason, but none of them seemed willing to share. "That does not concern you," Danzo said simply.

"I beg to differ," she said scathingly. "The well-being of Konoha's citizens _is_ my concern now. I say we give this child a chance to prove itself before we leap to conclusions about it being an evil entity." She said in a slightly sarcastic tone. Then her voice softened. "I've always thought that the guiding principle of Konoha is that love is the key to peace. If that is the case, we ought to practice what we preach."

Koharu turned to her companion. "What if she's right Homura-san? Having the Uchiha work for us would be quite beneficial."

He bowed his head in thought. "If it becomes too difficult later on we could always kill it then. We have nothing to lose."

I stiffened. How could they be so heartless? I bit my tongue to keep from lashing out. At least they were coming around. It was an improvement, even if just a small one.

"We have nothing to gain either," Danzo said firmly. "The Uchiha have always been dangerous, why should that change now?"

I could hold back no longer. "Because everything changes. And sometimes it can be the start of something better."

They looked at me like they just barely realized I was there. I noticed how worried Kakashi was, but I couldn't let him speak for me anymore. I had to defend this child's right to live. "I have faith in the future and I know this child will possess the will of fire like the rest."

"And how do you know that?" Danzo scoffed.

"There is something that unifies this village and inspires loyalty like no other place I've ever been," I said honestly. I figured that if I spoke from the heart they would feel it resonate in their own. "I have only been in Konoha for seven years and yet I wouldn't hesitate to die for it. There is something here that binds us together, makes us one because we rely on each other. It is the strength of the different clans complementing each other that makes us strong. One is not superior to the other and each one has something valuable to contribute. I suspect that is why Uchiha fell into disarray. It forgot that it is nothing on its own. Only when the pieces fit together does it work as a whole."

It was silent for a moment and I pressed on, not sure if I had made my point clear enough. "This child does not carry the sins of his father, but the potential the once proud Uchiha had to offer. He will be a valuable asset to Konoha not merely as a tool, but because he will come to believe in its ideals. And that will only happen if he is accepted and shown how to cultivate his own will of fire."

It was silent once again, but I had nothing more to add. I was out of ideas and now was starting to run out of hope. What if it didn't work? What if I had only made things worse?

To my surprise, Koharu smiled warmly. "Well said child."

Homura nodded his agreement. "If he is anything like you, we should have nothing to fear at all."

Danzo grumbled inaudibly, but it was obvious that he wasn't convinced.

"Then it is decided then," Tsunade said with pleasure. "The new Uchiha will be accepted in Konoha. I suggest that at another time we meet with the other Jonin to asses their reactions and encourage them to embrace the child as one of their own. Then finally we will be rid of the pain of the past."


	35. Chapter 35: Everything Changes

"Alright, have a seat," Kakashi said firmly once we got back to his place. "What happened with Danzo earlier?"

I walked past him with a scowl. "While I appreciate your willingness to help, I don't like being treated like a child. Before we met I could take care of myself just fine, that hasn't changed."

He paused for a moment and then nodded. "You're right, but you have to understand that I can't protect you if you insist on keeping secrets. You will not only compromise your safety, but that of your child."

This made me stop in my tracks. He was also right. I couldn't just think about myself anymore, especially when others sought to harm this unborn child. I turned around to face him, arms folded across my chest. "He knows that Itachi and I are together and suspects that he told me something about the Uchiha massacre."

"And did he?"

I nodded silently.

This surprised him. "Did you tell Danzo that?"

I shook my head.

He sat down at the table to steady himself. "This is even worse than I imagined. Danzo is the leader of Root. He was the one who had you imprisoned just for the suspicion that you had a hand in Sasuke's disappearance. He already didn't trust you, but there's no telling what he'll do now that he knows a new Uchiha is to be born."

"He really seems to hate the Uchiha, why is that?"

"You have to understand Miko-san," he explained as he gestured for me to sit as well. "Danzo is very loyal to Konoha, so much so that he often sees threats where they don't exist. Granted the Uchiha did make things difficult and made a bad situation worse with their pride. The very fact that he asked you about the massacre leads me to now believe that he had a hand in that as well. So it may be possible that I had misjudged your friend after all." He looked at me sympathetically. "There is no doubt that Danzo will approach you again. We must be ready if he succeeds in isolating you."

I nodded. "Then perhaps there is something you can help me with."

He raised an enquiring eyebrow. "And that is?"

I told him about my past training with Itachi. Kakashi listened thoughtfully and without interruption. He is much more patient than I am. "So I was thinking," I concluded. "That it would be a good idea for me to train again. I'm afraid that I'm terribly out of practice."

"That is very impressive," he admitted. "I had no idea you were capable of fighting on that level. Itachi-san was very wise to help you cultivate that talent. And now that my team is temporarily dissolved, I have plenty of free time. But first-" he waved me down when I jumped up, ready to start right away. "I'd like to get some advice from Lady Tsunade. You are expecting after all, we wouldn't want to put a strain on its development."

I grumbled as I sat back down. "I'm beginning to think this whole pregnancy thing is just going to hold me back."

"You better believe it does," he said with a chuckle. "So you might as well get used to it. It also might not be a bad idea to have Tsuki re-trained how that he's awakened. Before you were banished, he was just a regular dog. Now-"

"I'm Super Tsuki!" He crowed as he raced into the room and jumped on my lap. "Super strong and super brave!"

I laughed, but Kakashi groaned. "More like super annoying. Seriously, Naruto-kun is nothing in comparison to your energy." Then he looked serious. "You understand what this means though right?"

Tsuki sobered and nodded slowly. "I have to protect her now."

Now it was my turn to groan. "Seriously do you all really think I'm that helpless? I'd rather have comrades than guardians."

"Fair enough," Kakashi said as he started to make dinner. "We'll all do our part then to make this work. Why don't you set the table? We're having Lady Tsunade over for dinner tonight."

"Why are we seeing her again so soon?" I asked as I stood up.

"I didn't think it was wise to reveal that you were a Kitsune during the meeting. I figured that one shock was enough, and honestly it wouldn't matter to anyone else except for her. She would most likely be the one to deliver."

"Deliver what?" I asked as I pulled out the plates.

He sighed wearily and his shoulders sagged in despair. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

Lady Tsunade's visit turned out to be very revealing. It turns out that she had already known I wasn't mortal. Curious to learn more, she did a lot of research and had already reached the conclusion that I was a Kitsune. She also uncovered research that while most Kitsune are born sterile, every few hundred years it is possible for there to be an exception. "But other than that I have no idea what to expect," she confessed. "I'm not sure if a Kitsune pregnancy lasts as long as a human one does. This would be a rare opportunity to gather data, that is, if you're comfortable with me being your doctor."

I readily agreed. Her open nature soon made me feel at ease and I felt comfortable asking questions. She patiently explained what it meant to be pregnant from a human perspective and what it might entail for me. This made Kakashi very uncomfortable and he promptly excused himself from the room. We just laughed at him as he left.

"That's men for you," she smirked. "Strong in every regard, but talk about this and suddenly it's too much for 'em."

She also gave me permission to train, but with a few conditions. So for the first few months I had no problems. Kakashi was a patient teacher, but just as challenging as Itachi had been. In no time at all, I could once again hone my sensitive hearing to match his movements. Tsuki went back to Kiba for further training. He was so impressed with his ability, that he was convinced we had sent him a different dog altogether.

I didn't experience all of the pregnancy symptoms that Lady Tsunade warned about. I wasn't sick at all, but the very smell of meat made me feel nauseous. And on the rare occasion that it didn't, it tasted foreign to me. I saw her weekly for check-ups and she assured me that this would wear off eventually. I wouldn't have to be a vegetarian for the rest of my life. We became close and I eventually had the courage to tell her about Itachi's illness. She was shocked and disappointed, but readily agreed to help me develop a cure. Experimenting with samples of my blood as well as Itachi's that was on file from his ANBU days didn't turn up any results. "This is impossible," she said forlornly. "I would need a more current sample to see how it affects him now."

Figuring I would be more likely to encounter him again, she gave me a small blood testing device. I had no idea when I would see him next, so for now all progress was at a stand still. I would just have to hope that we would meet again. Kakashi kept his word and no longer made me feel subordinate to him. He became a true friend. He not only saw to my physical training, but also sympathized with my lack of social grace. So he recommended a book on social etiquette for me, one that had helped him adjust better to his mortal life. Its guidance was valuable and soon I embarrassed myself less in public.

The pregnancy became harder to cope with once my stomach swelled to twice its normal size. The baby moved so much that it was like being beaten up from the inside. I was also self conscious that I had to walk differently to keep my balance. Kakashi often offered me his arm to support me, but I could tell it was humiliating for him to be mistaken for the father so I started to refuse. I still worked at the flower shop. Not because I had to, but because I enjoyed it, and made it seem like nothing had changed.

The villagers were very curious about this new baby to be; especially who the father was. I put off their questions as best I could without arousing suspicion. Kakashi insisted that I keep Itachi's involvement a secret until Lady Tsunade had explained the situation to the others. I couldn't understand why it needed to be so secret, everyone seemed thrilled for me. Why all the caution?

Initially it was decided that the meeting ought to wait until the baby was born. But at the nine month mark nothing happened so Lady Tsunade felt it was time to look more closely at the fetus. She had me come in for a more thorough examination. After several tests, she came to the conclusion that the baby was healthy, but developing at a slower rate.

"What does that mean?" Kakashi asked.

"It means that this baby isn't ready to come yet." She said simply as she looked over the test results. "Developmentally speaking its progress is the equivalent of six months. It is possible that it could take another three months to mature."

His eye widened. "A twelve month pregnancy?"

She nodded soberly. "I know it sounds incredible, but such is the case. It seems that we can't wait any longer to have that meeting." She said grimly.

Kakashi looked gloomy but I was excited that the truth was finally going to come out. So when the night for the meeting came I wanted to come along. Kakashi flat out refused. "You're going to stay here with Tsuki and I don't want to hear another word about it."

"But-" I protested but was ignored as he turned his attention to Tsuki. "Don't let Miko-san out of your sight."

Tsuki stood at attention. "Yes sir!"

He left without another word. I tried to wait up for him but soon it grew so late that I fell asleep on the couch. When I woke up, it was mid morning and I was running late for work. Kakashi and Tsuki were still asleep as I hurriedly grabbed a bite to eat and left. It was still early spring so I pulled up the collar of my coat and watched my step so I wouldn't slip on any ice patches.

I greeted all my friends like I usually did but something was different today. No one returned my greeting and I got strange looks ranging from sympathetic to stony to flat out resentment. What was wrong? Suddenly I was approached by Shikamaru's mother Yoshino. I wouldn't call her a friendly person by any means, but today she was absolutely livid. She slapped me across the face. "How dare you show your face here? You and your demon spawn are _not_ welcome here!"


	36. Chapter 36: The Choice to be Happy

"What?" I blurted out, as I rubbed my cheek to alleviate its sting.

"What good are those big ears of yours if you can't hear?" She snarled as she pulled on one of them and hollered into it. "I said get lost!"

My ear throbbed painful. I wrenched myself free of her grasp and fell backward. As I sat up, I was surrounded by others, some of their faces were familiar and others foreign. Their faces were dark and threatening and their words cruel and harsh.

"…nothing but a whore!"

"Trash! Filth!"

"I knew she was nothing but trouble!"

"She's so weak, it's no wonder Itachi-san got his way with her."

"She's carrying the very devil himself! We should get it before it gets us!"

I started to cry, completely scared out of my mind. What was going on? Where was their support and enthusiasm from before? Did it really make that much of a difference that Itachi was the father? I thought about my words to the councilors. _There is something here that binds us together, makes us one because we rely on each other. _When I had said that, I had really believed it. Now I wasn't so sure. Maybe Danzo was right, maybe it was an impossible dream to think that there was any honor left to Uchiha.

"Hey, break it up!" Inoichi's voice carried over the crowd as he forced his way through. "Let me through!" His concerned face was like a ray of sunshine. He helped me to my feet, glowering at the others. "You ought to be ashamed of yourselves! Scaring her like that!"

"She's dangerous!" Yoshino insisted.

"She's nothing of the kind," he said firmly, his arm around me to support me. I was too shaken to stand alone. "She means us no harm and neither does the baby. You're just giving into Danzo's misconceptions. I stand by Lady Tsunade's decision."

"I stand by her as well," Might Guy said as he made his dynamic entrance. Normally it would have made me laugh, but I didn't have the heart to this time. "She has the villages' best interest at heart."

"She knows nothing," a man scoffed. "She didn't have to live with the threat of Uchiha."

"If you persist in supporting this freak then don't expect any of my business," a woman declared. "I won't support a business that supports such degeneracy."

"That goes for me too!" Another cried out.

"Me too!" One cried from the back. Soon they were echoed by several others.

He frowned. "That doesn't matter to me. Now make way," he said as he led me through the crowd. Might Guy stayed behind to try to talk some sense into the crowd, but several still threw out comments and spat after us. "What are you doing out here Miko-san?" He whispered as he escorted me back home. "Didn't Kakashi-san tell you anything about last night?"

I shook my head. "No, I overslept and was just trying to get to work…"

He sighed. "I wouldn't bother with that if I were you. I think it'll take some time for this to blow over. It did come as a bit of a shock to everyone."

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" I insisted.

"No, you didn't," he agreed. "But Itachi-san's crime against Konoha isn't a light thing either. Others see him as a danger, so it's natural for them to project their fear on his unborn child."

Just then Kakashi raced around the corner with Tsuki hard on his heels. "There you are!" He said in relief. He held out his arms and I ran into them. He hugged me tightly. "You had me worried! What happened?"

"You had better keep a closer eye on her," Inoichi warned. "Until the villager's hatred starts to subside, she shouldn't be walking around on her own."

"Thank you Inoichi-san," Kakashi said with a bow of his head.

He smiled sadly. "This set of circumstances is unfortunate. Hopefully this blows over soon."

"You and I both," Kakashi agreed. "Come on Miko-san, let's go home."

I nodded numbly and he led me away. "Are you alright? What happened back there?"

I started to cry again. "They said such nasty things. Why? They were so nice to me before."

He gently shushed me as he opened the door for me and locked it behind us. "You have to understand that it's not a personal thing. Itachi-san's abilities were highly revered but are now feared. Trust in Uchiha is very weak. The only reason Sasuke was accepted is because he was so young then. He wasn't seen as a threat, but that has changed now that he has deserted."

I sat down on the couch. Tsuki sat on what was left of my lap and licked my hand. "So it's safe to say that the meeting did not go over well?" I asked dryly.

Kakashi sat next to me. "It was pretty divided. It also didn't help that Danzo ran his mouth too. He's a great speaker and made his opinion known."

I lowered my gaze, my bottom lip trembled. "So there's no hope then?"

I was surprised to feel his hand squeeze mine reassuringly. This was so weird; he wasn't one to be so touch-feely. He was really going out of his way to comfort me. He smiled genuinely. "There is always hope, and like I promised we will get through this."

"Do you have a plan?" I asked skeptically.

He nodded. "We lay low for a few days here and then we go out together like nothing has changed."

I blinked in surprise. "That doesn't sound like a plan at all. That's what we usually do."

"Exactly," he agreed. "The only difference is that we will stick together and prove that there is nothing to fear. We'll put our best face forward, no matter what and whether or not people change their mind. You have a lot of support as well as many friends. They'll see you through this too."

I thought about this for a moment. I remembered one time when I was cleaning Naruto up after yet another fistfight. "Why do you do this?" I had asked wearily. "What are you trying to prove anyway?"

He pouted stubbornly. "That I'm worth paying attention to."

"And did you change his mind?"

"No," he grumbled.

"You see?" I countered. "Not only did you not succeed in changing his mind, but you've got bruises and cuts besides. You can't force anyone to change their opinion of you. But if you focus on being your best self and show kindness, sooner or later people tend to come around."

"How?" He asked skeptically.

"Because then they have to face how unfair they're being. It's easy to justify mistreatment when they receive it as well. But when they receive forgiveness instead, it really makes them stop and think about what they're doing."

"But what if they don't stop?" He insisted. "What if they keep hating me forever and ever?"

"Then you are no worse off than you are now. In fact, you'd be better off because you wouldn't let their hatred hold you back. No one can hold you back unless you let them. So you can always be happy, no matter what others do."

I smiled fondly as my thoughts returned to the present. The same principle applied to me. I could be happy too, no matter what.

"That's better," he brightened. "Now what do you say we make some cookies? You're still craving those right?"

I grinned from ear to ear, showing my pointed fangs. "You better believe it!"

A few days later we went to the store. I kept my eyes on the ground and tried to ignore the harsh whispers all around. I felt tears well up in my eyes, and felt my resolve shaking. How did Naruto live with this? It had been normal for him, but this was a new experience for me. This level of hatred was too over-whelming for me.

"Just follow my lead," he whispered. "Good morning Haruno-san!" He greeted Sakura's mother. "How is Sakura-chan doing with her medical training?"

She eyed me warily. "She's doing well, though it's been more demanding than she thought it would be."

"I see," he continued. "I understand she is helping Lady Tsunade with her research-"

"Forgive me Kakashi-san," she interrupted. "But why do you choose to still associate with this…young lady?"

"Miko-san is a good friend of mine," he said cheerfully. "And has been a great help to you in the past if I recall correctly."

She shifted uncomfortably and looked away.

"How are your peppers growing?" I blurted out and then cringed. _Way to act causal_, I thought dismally.

She looked at me thoughtfully for several seconds. "I'm afraid I'm struggling again. Could you…well…perhaps…help me again?"

I smiled. "I would be happy to Haruno-san."

She wore a small smile in return as she said her good-byes. For the rest of the day we talked to several people, some were friendlier than others. But it gave me hope that maybe things would get better. Over the next few weeks I tried to focus on the positive encounters instead of the negative ones. Taking Kakashi's lead, soon I was able initiate the conversation myself. When that happened, he trusted my other friends accompany me. It was too soon to be left alone just yet. There was still plenty of ill-feeling towards me.

"Shouldn't that baby be born by now? Certainly has been long enough," Yoshino grumbled once as I passed by with Asuma.

I laughed. "It sure has and you wouldn't believe how much my back is killing me! Perhaps you have suggestions for a cure?"

She hesitated for a moment. "I might have something that would work," she said warily. "But that doesn't mean I trust you." She warned.

I bowed respectfully. "Any help would be welcomed. Thank you Yoshino-san."

"Didn't you hear what I said?" She growled softly. "I don't trust you."

"I did hear," I said as I straightened. "And that's fine with me."

She looked surprised. "What?"

I smiled kindly. "I can't change your opinion but neither will you change mine." I rested my hand on my stomach. "I believe this child will have a bright future and I will do what I can to help him have one. It's the wish of every mother."

She frowned at me as she thought this through. Asuma drew closer, ready to help where needed. In the end, her frown lessened slightly. "I'll bring something over for your backache, would tomorrow be convenient?"

I bowed again. "Yes, thank you Yoshino-san."

Asuma whistled under his breath as she walked away. "That was a close one," he whispered. "You handled that very well."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, but she isn't the real threat. There's still Danzo and Root to worry about."

He chuckled grimly. "I wouldn't waste my time with them, nothing will change their minds."

"I think you're right," I agreed with a sigh as I lost my footing and he caught me.

"Why don't we head back?" He suggested. "It's been a long day."

I nodded and let him lead me back. Kakashi was excited to hear about my success with Yoshino. "Things have turned around much faster than I had expected, though things are far from over," he frowned to himself. "The fact that Danzo hasn't tried anything yet has me worried. It isn't like him to hold back."

"Maybe he's just waiting for the right opportunity?" Tsuki said from under the table.

"That's what I'm afraid of," he said softly.

"Way to kill the mood you two," I grumbled as I squirmed in my chair. The baby was active again and I was getting mighty tired of his kicks and punches already.

Kakashi noticed my discomfort. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I think I'll turn in early tonight," I said as I pushed down on the table to push myself up to stand. "I'll let you know if I need anything."

As I curled up in bed, I pulled the worn photograph out from under my pillow. I smiled as I gently touched Itachi's face. He was so handsome, even back then. I hope this baby looks just like him, but only if it's a boy. It's hard to picture Itachi looking girly, though I guess with his long hair some might already think he does. I really missed him and wished that he was here right now. Did he even know? Kakashi told me that the only thing everyone agreed upon in the meeting was that the baby was to be a secret that remained in the village. Very similar to the one about Naruto being a jinchuriki. I closed my eyes and tried my best to remember his gentle embrace, his lips against my neck as he told me how much he loved me. He was right; it did hurt more than anything that he couldn't stay with me.

I opened my eyes to look at the picture again. And yet, in spite of this heartache, I had no regrets. He had touched my heart in a way I never dreamed possible. His love for me meant more than anything else. Just then I saw something out of the corner of my eye that made my heart stop. I turned to look, surely I had been mistaken. But sure enough, I was right. Itachi crouching on my window sill.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. He was still there, his face expressionless. I stood up and approached the window. He watched me coolly as I forced it open. When I reached out for him, he dropped back down into the alleyway. I hesitated for a moment. Where was he going? Did he want me to follow him? He looked over his shoulder expectantly and then continued on towards the village entrance. I didn't know what to think, all I knew was that I wasn't going to miss out on this opportunity to see him again.


	37. Chapter 37: Rage Released

"Itachi! Wait for me!" I cried out as I followed him into the forest. Moonlight trickled through the dense forest cover illuminating only patches of the ground. With half of everything invisible in the darkening night, it's amazing I could see him at all. He would occasionally wait for me to catch up, but then kept moving forward. This was so unusual. Why was he being so cold? The wind whipped against my face, still slightly cool despite the early summer. I stopped right then, realizing with horror what else was wrong. I was so distracted by what I saw that I was ignoring what was right under my nose. This wasn't his scent. This had to be a genjutsu of some kind, and I only knew one person who would do this.

I quickly turned on my heel and raced away. It was hard to be fast when I was so large, but I pushed myself. I had to get back before he noticed I wasn't following anymore. But just as I had reached the forest's edge with those welcoming gates just up ahead, I was grabbed from behind and slammed backward into the ground. Danzo's henchmen held me down, expressionless just like before. I squirmed in vain, but they were too strong.

Soft footsteps approached and I saw the fake Itachi make his way towards me. "So you figured it out after all. Impressive, even if it was too late."

"You dare take his form?" I growled. "You coward."

He looked down at his Akatsuki robe. "Disagreeable as it was, I knew it was the only thing that would lower your guard." He let the illusion fade away to reveal the truth. He rested on his cane, looking me over. "Now I think we've let this gone on far enough, don't you?"

He pulled out a shot filled with a strange red liquid. I swallowed nervously. "What is that?"

He slowly approached. "Like I said before, I will eliminate the problem before it becomes one. Hold her still," he cautioned his men. "This is really going to hurt."

My eyes widened as the needle lowered, aimed straight for my stomach. He was going to kill the baby, and possibly me as well. I couldn't allow that! I wouldn't let him! His very calmness enraged me. Did he truly think so little of life? But as angry as I was, I also felt shame that I had been so easily tricked. I should have known from the beginning that it wasn't really Itachi. Now because of my foolishness, our child would die. I glared at him defiantly. Not while I was still alive! Anger bubbled up inside my chest and I could feel its heat overwhelm me. My fingers elongated into claws and my vision went red.

Then suddenly I woke up with a killer headache and felt emotionally drained and physically disoriented. Danzo pinned me in place his livid expression loomed over me. I blinked in confusion. Where was that needle? Why was he so angry all of a sudden?

"Don't you realize what I went through to get that eye? Now you've ruined it!" He hissed. "Not to worry though, I'll just replace it with your child's instead." A cruel smile touched his lips. "And if its sharingan is half as powerful as its father's, it will be more powerful than the rest."

I felt my heart beat faster. I was completely scared out of my mind. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't insult my intelligence!" He snapped. "No one else knows the secret of my arm and I won't have you spilling it." His hand squeezed my chin so tightly that I cried out in pain. My arms and legs trembled in defiance, but for some reason I was too weak to move them. He pressed his index finger on my tongue and I gagged as it painfully swelled up for a few seconds. Even when it returned to normal size, it still tingled.

Just then a smoke bomb exploded nearby and I felt myself wrenched away and held close as we skidded away from the scene. When the smoke cleared I looked up to see a familiar face. "Kakashi-san!" I cried out in surprise.

"You have some explaining to do Danzo-san," Lady Tsunade said acidly from behind him.

"She attacked me and I acted only in self defense," He said simply, calm once again as he slipped his bandaged right arm under his robe. "She is a fox demon, too dangerous and unstable to remain in the village."

"I'm in no mood for your lies," she glowered. "I know for a fact that you've had your eye on her destruction for some time. It was only a matter of time before you made your move."

"I would never make such a claim without proof," he said as he pulled a small black device from his left sleeve and held it out in the palm of his hand. An image appeared above it, large enough for all of us to see. At first all I could see was a strange red haze in the shape of a humanoid fox with elongated ears, claws, and tail. It threw back its head and laughed manically. "I'll see that what's left of your soul burns in Hell!"

I gasped aloud as I recognized the voice. Despite how deep and throaty it was, it was unmistakably mine.

The image replayed, zooming in closer to show that it wasn't some red shadow. There was someone inside, controlling and fueling it. I felt short of breath, my eyes locked on its cruel twisted face. It was me. But how? When? It had to be a trick of his. It just had to be.

"She is a danger to Konoha and as Root's Leader; I will not hesitate to strike her down to protect everyone else." He said evenly. "That is my duty as a shinobi."

"Your duty is to obey my word as Hokage," she reminded him firmly, though her resolve was shaken and her tone greatly subdued. "I will look into the matter further and make my decision concerning you two then. In the meantime, you will keep your distance."

He bowed his head respectfully and turned to walk away. She sighed as he disappeared into the distance. "Miko-san, please tell me that projection was fake."

"I…I don't…" I muttered uselessly and then hung my head. "I don't know."

"She needs medical attention first," Kakashi insisted as he gathered me in his arms. "Then we'll get answers."

I rested my head against his chest as the three of us entered the city. The image of that cursed form burned in my mind. Its terribly fury frightened me so much that I trembled from head to toe. That couldn't be me. It couldn't be. The look in its eye thirsted for his blood. I'm not that kind of person. Just then I noticed how bloody I was and how weak I felt. Just what had happened back there? I rested a feeble hand on my stomach. Is the baby alright? Did he get hurt too? I felt a reassuring kick and I smiled to myself. Of course he was. He was strong like his father.

I lost consciousness once we arrived at the hospital. When I came to, I was alone in a hospital bed. Sighing, I rubbed my tired eyes. What a night. What happened back there? The memory of that projection made me shudder. Could that really have been me? I had to find out. Moving carefully, I slipped out of bed and stepped out into the hallway. Picking up on Kakashi's scent, I followed it down the hall. I heard the voices before I saw him.

"This is incredible," Kakashi murmured. "So he was telling the truth."

"Only in part," Lady Tsunade said. "It was more out of desperation to save her child than some innate evil. I doubt it would ever happen again."

I drew closer to the room and peered through the corner of the window. They were seated around a video screen, talking in whispers.

"Play that security tape from the beginning," she said as she folded her arms thoughtfully. "There's just something that isn't quite right about it."

As the tape played, I was shocked to realize that it was my encounter with Danzo. It started with his approach with the needle and me thrashing around on the ground to break free. My eyes widened as I watched on as a strange red glow spread from my chest to cover my entire body. Fingers became claws and my eyes into narrow slits.

I looked truly demonic. I couldn't believe it was me. It was like she was a whole new person.

The two henchmen let go in surprise and she kicked Danzo backward. He flew up into the tree, but grabbed a branch to stop himself. Using his momentum, he swung around and landed lightly on the ground once again. He looked mildly surprised. "Well, well, what have we here? Another fox demon? Though not nearly as strong the Kyuubi. I should have nothing to fear."

"You will if you dare touch me again!" She snarled as she crouched down. The look in her eye revealed how badly she wanted to rip him to shreds.

Danzo's eye narrowed at her. "I don't have time to waste, so I trust you'll forgive me for ending this quickly."

He brought his hands up to make a hand sign as she charged forward. Suddenly her body was frozen and strange black symbols started to appear on her body. Is that some sort of binding technique, a Juinjutsu?

"There, that was simple enough," he said gruffly. "Now back to business."

Activating the blue flame technique, it soon spread all over her body. He was surprised to see that she effectively burned off the seal. She laughed manically. "You can't touch me now! I'll see that what's left of your soul burns in Hell!"

He frowned deeply, as if he didn't really understand. As she started her next charge, he sucked in a deep breath while rapidly doing another hand sign. When he opened his mouth strong chakra-enforced wind shot out, cutting her from all angles. Blood spurted out from each cut. It didn't hold her back at all or even slow her down. She struck at him over and over. His wind attacks barely kept her back, making it hard to land a killing blow. When the henchmen tried to intervene, she easily knocked them unconscious. Danzo apparently was the superior opponent.

Watching this felt so unreal. She was me and yet she wasn't. So Danzo was not lying after all. That venomous and malevolent thing was me after all. I have never seen anything like this before. The others watched this methodically but I felt a panic attack coming on. But how did I become her? Why don't I remember anything about it? What did this mean? Could it happen again? Was I something to be feared now? The very last thing I remember was feeling so angry. How dare he try to kill my child? What had he ever done to him? He had just as much right to live as everyone else did.

"Watch closely where she grabs him," Tsunade's voice broke through my reverie.

My attention returned to screen. Right at the moment, she had managed to grab a hold of some cast on his right arm, exposed through his severed sleeve. I winced as I watched her smash her forehead against his. They stared at each other as blood trickled down between their eyes.

It was incredible. She really looked like she was about to rip his head off.

"Beg for mercy!" She snarled in that deep demonic voice.

"You think you've won?" He asked dryly. "I haven't even had to use my best techniques. I wouldn't waste them on scum like you. No, I will not die here," he said simply. "But in striking me, you have sealed your fate as a traitor as well. To die in disgrace just like your lover."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Not before I rip your heart out first!"

Her grip tightened and the flames burned through his cast, exposing what lie beneath it. Or rather it should have. Instead she was suddenly shown flying backward into a tree, cracking her head on it. I winced again and rubbed the back of my head. Well it's no wonder that I didn't remember anything. I'm lucky I didn't break my neck and die on impact. Just like that, she returned to my normal self and he had me pinned just seconds before the rescue.

I frowned. Wait a minute. Something was wrong here. He spoke during that time. Some threat against the baby's future Sharingan and a secret about his arm. And how could I ever forget when he put some sort of seal on my tongue? But none of that was on the video.

"There! Did you notice that? It happens twice," Tsunade said. "It's just a flicker, but it's obvious that this recording has been edited. Something else happened that didn't get recorded."

Kakashi nodded. "Even with the action slowed down with my Sharingan I couldn't see anything. And those henchmen weren't anywhere in sight when we arrived on the scene. Perhaps they are responsible for the edit?"

"But if they aware of the camera the entire time, then why didn't they confiscate it from the beginning or at least block it?" Tsunade puzzled aloud.

"Perhaps that was the point," Kakashi said slowly. "To leave behind evidence of Miko-san's supposed treachery."

"I don't like this," she said with a frown. "I don't like being left in the dark about something this important."

"But at least we have proof that he initiated the attack," Kakashi said in an effort to console her.

She nodded firmly. "That will be enough to disband Root permanently. I'll see to it at once."

As she stepped out of the room, I grabbed her by the arm. She wasn't even surprised as she turned to look me in the eye. "You saw the video…didn't you." She said. There was question in her tone.

"When were you all going to tell me what happened?" I demanded.

"We weren't," she said simply. "Because it isn't likely to ever happen again."

"But how _did_ it?" I asked, trying to keep my temper in check. The nerve of them, trying to keep this secret from me! Did they really think I was a child they needed to protect? Or did they think I was too naïve to understand?

She gently shook off my tight grip. "It's very similar to the fox cloak that Naruto has shown in the past, only triggered by the most desperate of situations. I would guess that you were in a similar one, drawing on both your own divine ability as well as the chakra of the baby. So judging by that theory, it shouldn't happen again. Not if you stay out of trouble and keep your head down. You could have avoided all of this if you had done that in the first place."

"That is too harsh!" Kakashi protested. "She's been through so much-"

"And it's likely to get worse before it gets better," She said, narrowing her eyes at me seriously. "That's the reality you face. You need to focus on what it'll take to protect this child. Danzo-san nearly succeeded, and he isn't your only enemy. You can't afford to fail again."

Despite the severity of her words, I sensed her concern. She was not talking down to me like a child, but treating me like an adult. And she was right to reprimand me; I had been stupid falling for what was obviously a trick.

I nodded solemnly. "I won't fail again."


	38. Chapter 38: The Unlikely Midwife

[Itachi's Point of View]

Even though it had happened months ago, I still can't believe it. Miko had really been here. When I first saw her, I thought it was some sort of hallucination. It was very possible, given the condition I was in. My illness had rapidly progressed to the point that Kisame had to carry me back to the base. None of the medical-nin Pein employed could give me anything to alleviate the terrible pain I experienced. They had never seen a case like mine.

"It's almost as though your very life force is being expelled from your body," one surmised.

So I was left to myself, waiting to see if I would live or die. Life is such a fragile thing. Vibrant one second and withering away the next. And yet death is just as natural as life. People like Orochimaru who try to cheat death also miss out on life. You cannot have one without the other. Miko was on my mind most of the time and I wondered what would become of her once I passed on. Would she ever know what became of me?

I was so engrossed in my pain, both emotion and physical that I had no idea she was even in the room. To see her standing there was like seeing an angel of mercy. The pounding in my head made her words sound jumbled, but I drank what she gave me without question. I trusted her with my entire being.

To my surprise, it all started to slip away. All the pain and torment was gone. I rested a hand against my once aching chest. I felt much better, but still a little weak. Its toll on my body had not been forgotten. As she explained what had happened, it was a lot to take in. But I pushed back my own feelings because I knew she needed my reassurance. She had to know that this didn't change how I felt about her. I can only hope that she understood that. I hated the idea of her blaming herself for something she didn't know would happen. This disease did not change things; I knew I would not live long anyway. I was preparing to die by Sasuke's hand.

And what did that all matter anyway when I had her in my arms again to hold and to kiss? As I held her close, I once again marveled at how weak she made me feel, how human she made me. I don't know if it's because of her divine nature or the fact that she accepted me for who I am. But the bond between us strengthened over the years and through the personal trials we shared. How could she say that she ruined my destined path? Nothing could be further than the truth. The only destiny I believed in was her.

And then she disappeared as quickly as she came, promising that she'd save me in the end. I remained on the floor for some time, staring into the space she disappeared from. My hand rested on my necklace, her gift to me, and I fingered it thoughtfully as I remembered her words. _I now have the chance to be with you again, with no worries about breaking the rules. I'm __not__ about to lose you now_.

I pushed myself up to stand and looked out the window. She was right. While I regretted causing her banishment, there was nothing to keep us from being together now. Surely I had a few years left before Sasuke challenged me. I had to find a way to see her again, as soon as possible.

Unfortunately I wasn't able to leave for some time. So in the meantime I focused on training, learning how far I could push myself. This sickness did hold me back a bit, so I had to reassess my abilities and strengths. I had to learn to work around this disease since it was here to stay. But it was hard to keep my focus when my thoughts often turned to Miko. I still didn't know if she was pregnant or not. I had forgotten to ask, though it was most likely too soon for her to know either.

My concern for her was difficult to keep in the back of my mind and I felt it carrying over into my daily routine. I started to lose weight and was becoming prone to emotional outbursts. I snapped at little things, like when Deidara finished the milk but left the empty carton in the fridge. I nearly killed him over that one. Then there was the time when I used Amaterasu on one of Sasori's puppets that he left lying around. It was in my way and since he didn't care to move it, I destroyed it. Hidan saw what happened and muttered, "Geez Itachi-san, you're moodier than a [censored] on her period."

I stabbed him through the chest for that, before remembering that he was immortal. He just laughed at me and I was too embarrassed to push the matter further. He was right, in a way. I wasn't myself, and I needed to regain composure before I completely lost face in Akatsuki. For a few weeks I hid in my room, trying to get a grip on myself. I nearly drove myself crazy being alone.

Finally Kisame convinced me to come out and spar with him. I was determined to keep my cool. I was successful until he managed to hit me with Samehada. It was a glancing blow that struck my left side, but it still dropped me and I fell hard. I pressed a hand against the wound, and was horrified to find blood on my hand when I pulled it away.

Kisame blinked in surprise. "Aren't you being a little melodramatic?" His jaw dropped. "Are you actually crying?"

"Well it really hurts," I mumbled as I turned away.

He frowned down at me, processing this for a moment. Then he turned pale and his eyes widened in understanding. "You got her pregnant after all."

"Don't say that so lightly," I growled. "You don't know that anymore more than I do."

He looked around to make sure we wouldn't be overhead. "Itachi-san, you have to trust me on this." He whispered. "You're acting like…like I did when Ritsuko was pregnant. Don't ask me how, but sometimes the guy…uh…shares the symptoms." He was clearly embarrassed at the memory.

I felt lightheaded. This was harder to take than the news of my disease. "But you might be wrong."

"I doubt it," he grumbled.

I pushed myself up to stand and straightened my cloak. "But regardless I have to find out for sure. Only then will my mind be at peace concerning this."

"And what will you do if I'm right?" He challenged. "You might as well stay here. It's better to forget the whole thing."

"I can't do that!" I glared. "She is _everything_ to me!"

Kisame grabbed me by the collar and pulled me close, glaring right back. "You don't think I feel the same way about my girl? But our situations are not the same. Akatsuki has their eye on my family. They may yet be pawns if the opportunity ever presents itself. Yours will only remain in the shadows if you keep your distance. Would you really risk their safety just because you're homesick? And what do you think Akatsuki will do when they learn there is a new Uchiha? How will you protect them then? You will be just as powerless as I am to stop them if they make their move. If you really care about your family, you'll stay as far away as you can."

I shoved him back and turned away. "I'm not going to abandon her, especially if I'm the one responsible for her pregnancy."

"This is not the time to be chivalrous!" Kisame snapped. "You're a fool if you go back."

"Then I will be a fool," I said firmly as I walked away. "Make my excuses to Pein-sama. I won't be gone for more than a week."

Gathering just a few things, I made my way back to Konoha. I made sure to get proper rest and to not push myself. It was during times like that when my disease flared up, making me cough up blood again. As I traveled, I realized that it was nearly a year since I saw her last. If she had been pregnant, the baby would only be a few months old. What would it look like? I hope it looks just like her. Yes, a little girl would be perfect.

Dressed in simple travel clothes I slipped into Konoha, avoiding security. The moon was high in the sky as I melted into the shadows of the back ally. I sent my genjutsu crow out to track Miko down. Surprisingly she was no longer in her old apartment, but in Kakashi's. That was certainly strange. What could she be doing there at this hour? I made my way there and slipped silently through the window.

Just then I heard an agonizing scream just down the hall. It was Miko.

I flung the door open to see her curled up on the floor. She was gasping in pain with sweat beaded on her forehead. As yet she didn't realize I was there and it didn't appear that anyone else was either. I stepped forward to help her up, but stopped short when I realized that her stomach was enlarged.

She was in labor.

My heart stopped. This couldn't be happening. I was expecting to either see her childless or holding a baby. I certainly didn't expect to see her pregnant. That meant…I swallowed hard…that this child wasn't mine. So she had moved on, and rather quickly too. How could she? I leaned against the door frame, feeling overwhelmed. How could she betray me like this?

She looked up at me, just as shocked to see me as I was to see her. Then with another cry, she doubled up in pain. The contractions were coming faster. As hurt as I was, I had to help her. I couldn't just abandon her at a time like this. I gathered her in my arms and carried her back into the room.

I lay her on the bed and she grabbed my hand. "Is it really you?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Of course, why would you ask such a silly question?"

She threw her head back against the pillows and arched her back, groaning under the pain. Then she relaxed and started to cry. "T-this hurts so much," she whimpered. "I don't think…I can do this."

My heart went out to her and without thinking I kissed her forehead. "It's going to be ok. I'm right here."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and held me close, crying into my shoulder. "I've missed you so much!" She tensed again, nearly squeezing the day lights out of me. As the contraction passed, she nuzzled my neck and giggled. "You smell _incredible_."

I chuckled as I felt myself relaxing slightly. Only she would say something like that at a time like this. "I'll send for a doctor."

She shook her head quickly, holding onto me tightly. "No please! Please stay with me!"

I looked exasperated. "But I'd be useless."

"You're all I need," she insisted, looking at me completely serious. "Say that you won't leave me!"

I watched helplessly as she suffered through another contraction. They were coming too close. This baby would be born any minute now. Any outside help would be too late. Her eyes pleaded with me, breaking down any further resistance. I nodded. "Alright, but I need a few things. I'll be right back."

As I busied myself finding supplies, I racked my mind to remember how my mother had done this before. As the clan leader's wife, it was her responsibility to keep track of all new Uchiha. One way she did this was through her work as a midwife. Sometimes she took me along whenever her assistant couldn't come. Father had discouraged this, considering the whole experience unmanly. So whenever I went, it was in secret. I remember being scared the first few times, especially when the occasional few died due to complications.

"Why do women go through this if it hurts so much?" I asked Mother once.

"Because it's worth the sacrifice. It creates a bond between mother and child unlike any other." She smiled as she ruffled my hair. "It is then that a woman's true strength is born."

But that felt so long ago, I could barely remember any of what she did. I had handed her things and looked away out of modesty. But even my mediocre skills were better than nothing. I couldn't help but wonder where Kakashi was. Then I stopped short before I entered her room. Was he the father? If he was then he _seriously_ abused the trust I placed in him. Miko screamed my name and I hurried to her side. She was starting to push. A natural instinct and signal that it was nearly time.

I pulled her pants and under clothes off, trying very hard to not remember the last time I did this. Then I propped her up with extra pillows into a sitting position, guiding her hands to grip behind her knees. I took position down at the end, looking her in the eye because I wasn't ready to look down just yet.

"Do you…do you know what…y-you're doing?" She asked skeptically.

Did I really look that nervous? I was trying to hold back my panic because I knew it would only make things worse. "I haven't a clue," I admitted sheepishly.

"Is this what you'd…call the blind leading the b-blind?" She asked, with a trace of a smile on her lips.

I nodded, trying not to laugh. "Absolutely. Now you just focus on pushing and…uh…I'll catch it."

"Catch it? Why? W-will it...run away or something?" She asked worriedly.

I burst out laughing. "No! But we can't have it sliding off the bed either."

She smiled fondly. "I've r-really missed…your laugh Itachi."

I sobered quickly. I never laughed when I wasn't around her. I had almost forgotten what it sounded like. I could also feel my temper flaring again. How dare she act like nothing had changed between us? She's carrying another man's child and yet she has the nerve to act so familiar with me? I swallowed my anger as she started to push. We would talk about this later.

Pushing was a difficult thing for Miko to do. I encouraged her to rest between pushes so she wouldn't wear herself out too fast. It felt like this went on for hours; pushing and resting, pushing and resting. I desperately hoped that nothing was wrong. If that were the case, both of them would die. I swallowed my panic down, though I was on the edge of hysterics. She needed a strong foundation, someone to rely on. And if she thought that was me, I wouldn't fail to be one.

Even though I knew it was going to happen, I couldn't help but freak out when she successfully pushed it out. Thankfully my outburst was drowned out by her cry of relief as she sank back against the pillows. The baby was covered in blood and other fluids and it smelled foul. I nearly threw up in my mouth as I forced myself to clip the cord. Turning away to clean it up, she asked what gender it was.

"It's a boy. It appears to be healthy, though I'm certainly no medical-nin" I said as I started to wash him. "Though he's got your ears and tail, that's for sure."

I couldn't help but smile. It made him look so cute, almost like a kitten. As I gently scrubbed his face, I realized that it wasn't crying as most babies do. It looked up at me, so calm and trustingly. And those eyes…the lines on its face. I nearly dropped it in the water.

"He looks just like me!" I cried out in surprise.

"Of course he does," she giggled, slightly out of breath. "He's your son after all."

I whirled around, my eyes wide. "But t-that's impossible!"

"Why? Because I was pregnant for so long?" She asked matter-of-factly. "Apparently the average pregnancy for Kitsune is a year long. Don't ask me why, that's just the way it is."

I stared at her. I couldn't believe it. Several emotions ran over me. Horror at imagining a twelve month pregnancy, surprise as well as joy to learn that I was a Father after all, and shame at doubting her faithfulness.

"Come now Itachi," she chided softly. "Pull yourself together. I want to hold him too."

Snapping to attention I quickly wrapped him in a towel and brought him over. She held him close and I sat beside them, watching tenderly as she kissed his tiny hand. "Hello Yusei. I'm your mommy, did you know that?"

He snuggled against her and fell fast asleep. He was absolutely adorable and I never felt such pride. This little one would carry on the Uchiha name and bring honor back to the clan, just like Sasuke would.

Miko grabbed my sweat-drenched shirt with her free hand and pulled me down for a long kiss. "I love you so much."

I kissed her back, relishing the experience. "Oh Miko," I murmured under my breath. "You are incredible, you know that?"

She giggled. "That is high praise from someone as incredible as you. And here I thought opposites attract."

"No," I said as I shook my head. "You have always been my superior."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that," she said flirtatiously. "So that means you'll do whatever I say?"

I grinned back as I kissed the top of her hand. "Of course. And what is my lady's first command?" I asked teasingly.

"I want you to stay here," she said, becoming more serious. "With Yusei and I. He needs a father, and I need you." Her bottom lip trembled. "More than anything. Please say that you'll stay."


	39. Chapter 39: Regret

[Miko's Point of View]

Itachi's smile faded as well as the mirth in his eyes.

I smiled nervously as I tried to keep the atmosphere light. "Oh come on. You're not going to refuse the first command, are you? What kind of prince are you?"

He looked absolutely devastated. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Tears welled up in my eyes. "Say something…anything…"

"I…I," his voice cracked with emotion. "I can't bring myself to say it. But you already know the answer."

I lowered my gaze to our sleeping son, letting my tears drip into his soft hair. Itachi was right. I knew the answer before I asked the question. But that didn't make me feel any better. He gently took Yusei from me and placed him in the bassinet Sakura's mother had given as a gift some time ago.

I rolled over, hugging a pillow close as I bawled into it. This can't be happening. He can't leave me. Not now. Not again. Removing the bloody, birth-stained towels, he lay down beside me. Wrapping a gentle arm around my waist, he gently kissed the back of my neck. "I'm sorry Miko. I don't have a choice."

"But you do have a choice!" I snapped. "I just don't matter to you anymore!"

He gently rolled me onto my back and stroked my cheek. "That's not true and you know it."

"I know you can't stay here, but I want to go with you." I insisted through my grief. "It doesn't matter where as long as we can be together."

"But you wouldn't abandon Sasuke and the others, would you?" He asked softly.

"Sasuke has already left. He deserted to train under Orochimaru."

He looked surprised, apparently he never knew. "When did this happen?"

"A year ago and Naruto left as well to train under Jiraiya-sama." I explained as I snuggled closer. "There is nothing to tie me to Konoha now so let me go with you."

"Akatsuki is no place to raise a family," he said firmly, his eyes had a hard glint to them. "Neither of you would be safe there."

"Then how will we ever be together?" I sobbed.

His expression was pained. "I…I don't know."

My heart was breaking as he tenderly held me in his arms. There seemed to be no end to these tears as I realized that my dream was crumbling before my eyes. We were supposed to leave happily ever after. Why was life so cruel? "This isn't how it's supposed to be," I murmured miserably.

"No, it isn't," he agreed. "Ideally I had wanted to propose and marry you once we were of age. Then we would have our family and I'd protect you all. You'd never have anything to worry about ever again."

I was still for a moment. "You…you wanted to marry me?"

"Yes," he said as he kissed my forehead. "I did."

"Do you still?" I asked, looking him squarely in the eye.

"Yes," he said softly.

I frowned. "But you won't though."

"I can't," he said sadly. "And you know why."

"No, I don't," I glared at him. "Apparently everything matters more to you than I do. Because if I did, I would be your first priority."

He was silent, but still had the nerve to look miserable. I pulled away and sat up. "That's really what has happened over the years, hasn't it?" I said scathingly as I carefully got out of bed. "Somehow, somewhere along the way you realized I wasn't important to you anymore."

"No, that's not it," he said firmly as he grabbed my wrist and tried to gently pull me down. "You shouldn't move around too much, not in your condition."

I shoved him back and stormed away, my hands curled into fists as I struggled to control my temper. He followed after me into the hallway, carefully closing the door behind him. "Please Miko; let's not have words over this. It can't be helped, so please let it go."

That was the final straw. I whirled around and slapped him hard across the face. "Let it go? _Let it go? _You can't possibly be serious!"

He looked utterly shocked as he pressed a hand against his red cheek.

"You mean everything to me Itachi!" I said, my voice trembling with rage. "You say the same thing but you don't mean it. You don't mean it because you don't live it! But I have! Every single minute of every single day!" I jabbed an accusing finger into his chest and he flinched under the pressure. "Everything I have done has been to be with you! You have no idea what it's been like since everyone's learned about us! I've been hated, accused, despised, abused, and I'd do it all over again too! You know why? Because you're worth it! Because I reached the conclusion long ago that nothing else matters but you!" I panted as my voice cracked. I was still exhausted from the ordeal of labor. "But you haven't made the same sacrifice for me. I'm just supposed to wait for you to randomly show up, sweep me up in your loving embrace, and tell me everything I want to hear before you disappear again."

He silently regarded me with haunted eyes. I could tell how deeply my words cut him. _Good._ I thought bitterly. _He deserves it because he brought this on himself._

"And even now you have nothing to say," I scowled. "No justification or excuse? Am I truly so worthless to you now?"

"I never meant to hurt you," he said, his voice thick with despair. "I am truly sorry."

"I don't want your apology. I want you. Is that really too much to ask?"

He lowered his gaze and shook his head.

"But it's the one thing I can't have." I said bitterly.

He was silent again.

I turned on my heel and stormed away again, this time into the living room. I couldn't very well leave the house, but I had to get away from him. His very presence infuriated me. I could hear his footsteps from behind as he drew closer. I pulled away from his gentle touch, refusing to be comforted.

"I've hurt you; I can see that." He said sincerely. "But you know that I love you. You do mean everything to me; those aren't just empty words."

"Then back them up," I said firmly as I turned towards him. "Prove it."

"You don't understand," he said wearily. "I have to keep my distance; it's the only way to protect you."

"You still don't get it, do you?" I snapped. "I know the danger! I've experienced plenty of it since you left! I'm not some helpless girl who needs your protection!"

"I know our current situation isn't ideal," he confessed. "But its better than nothing, isn't it?"

"So that's your answer? Just put up and shut up?" I laughed hysterically. "Well I've had just as much as I can take! So why don't you just spare me the stupid little speech and just leave already?"

"What?" He blurted out, his mouth hung open. "Surely you don't mean that."

"I do! If you're just going to keep coming and going, _then don't bother coming back_!"

All color drained from his face, his eyes wide.

"What part of this don't you get?" I growled. "I've have enough! I'm tired of waiting for a tomorrow that will never be! So if you have to leave, do it already! I don't deserve to be left behind over and over again! I deserve more than that!"

I threw myself on the couch and burst into tears again. He was quiet for some time.

"I never meant to hurt you Miko," he whispered hoarsely. "And I hope that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me."

I cried even harder. His apology was meaningless to me. I have given up so much, even going so far as to be banished from the only life I knew. Was that not the ultimate sacrifice? Leaving Akatsuki could be nothing in comparison to that. But apparently I wasn't worth it and that hurt so much. I cried until I fell asleep where I was.

When I woke up, my throat was sore and my nose was stuffed up. I blinked wearily as I looked out the window. It was morning already? A blanket was laid on top of me. Where did that come from? My shoulders sagged as my cheeks burned with shame as I remembered last night. I can't believe I lost my temper like that. "Listen Itachi," I started softly. "I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to make you think that I hate you because I don't."

It was still so quiet. I looked behind me, only to realize with horror that he wasn't in the room anymore. I jumped to my feet. "Itachi? Itachi, where are you? Answer me!"

Silence. Deafening silence.

I rushed out of room and searched all over the house, ending the room where Yusei slept peacefully. He was no where to be seen. I felt short of breath as I sat on the bed. He was gone…and I knew he wasn't coming back. And why should he after all the hurtful things I had said? But he didn't understand that I was just venting my frustration. Of course I was angry that he kept coming and going; that had always bothered me. But it didn't change the fact that I still loved him, with all my heart.

My cheeks burned with shame as I remembered some of the terrible things I had hurled at him. I can't believe I was so out of control. And in that one fit of rage, I had destroyed everything we had.

"Oh Itachi," I murmured. "What have I done?"


	40. Chapter 40: Itachi's Resolve

[Itachi's Point of View]

I have never seen Miko so angry. Quite frankly, I was surprised she even had the energy left. Her words cut me deeply, but they were deserved. I had never stopped to consider the pain I caused her by my random visits. But it was going a little far to say that I didn't love her just because I wouldn't leave Akatsuki. She didn't understand the danger that would befall us all if I defected. As she screamed at me, I couldn't help but remember Orochimaru's words: _Have you any idea the pain and torment she's suffered from you alone? I do. I probed her memories and heard each and every time she cursed your very name, every time she wished you two had never met…_

I had thought at the time that he was trying to rile me, but perhaps there had been some truth to that claim after all. Her words were ruthless, but the pain in her eyes spoke the loudest. She was hurt and lonely. Sasuke had left her behind. Naruto had left her behind…and I have left her behind as well. We had abandoned her one by one; she was all alone now. What must that feel like?

"Am I truly so worthless to you now?"

That question hurt worse more then the slap did. Did she really think that? Did she really think I didn't care for her? Her face hardened into a scowl, but the look in her eyes cried out for reassurance of my love. How did it come to this? At what point did I fail her? When I left? Or when I came back? I felt sick with regret.

"I never meant to hurt you," I said, my voice catching in my throat. "I am truly sorry."

But it didn't work. It was too late for apologies now. I racked my brain to think of what I could say or do that would be effective. But it was useless; in the end I would still have to leave. That would undo everything and just cement her theory that I no longer cared about her. Why is it that I couldn't give her the one thing she wanted most? Never have I regretted joining Akatsuki more than now. It held me back, prisoner to its ideals and goals.

"If you're just going to keep coming and going, _then don't bother coming back_!"

That was the worst blow of all. Was she truly so hurt that she would reject me outright? Apparently so. When she collapsed on the couch, crying her heart out; I started to cry as well. I have never felt so miserable as I watched on, paralyzed with the realization that it was over. She had had enough. I have failed her utterly and completely. How could I have let this happen? My heart ached as tears ran down my face and I felt so ashamed of myself. I have ruined her, deserted her, abandoned her; broken her heart countless times; leaving her with the burden of raising our child alone. And yet I foolishly hoped I could fix this somehow, bring back what we had. I couldn't let it end like this, not when I owed her so much. But to drag this on would only cause her more pain, I couldn't do that anymore.

"I never meant to hurt you Miko," I whispered hoarsely, repeating myself. "And I hope that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me."

But those words were pathetic. It would certainly take more than that to undo all the hurt I've caused her. Just then I heard a cry down the hall; Yusei had awakened. As reluctant as I was to leave her, someone had to attend the baby. I turned on my heel and returned to the bedroom.

Yusei had broken through the swaddling and flailed his little fists as he screamed. I gently stroked the side of his cheek and he turned his mouth toward my hand. He must be hungry. Turning back to the supplies I had brought in earlier, I mixed together the ingredients to make a bottle. The recipe was one of my mother's. The mothers she tended were often too worn out to feed after birthing so while she attended to them, I would feed the baby. Carefully lifting Yusei from the bassinet, I cradled him in my arms and sat on the bed. Once the bottle was forced into his wide mouth, he nestled against my chest drinking happily.

Despite my pain, I couldn't help feeling proud. He is the most handsome baby I have ever seen and I still can't believe he's my son. It was incredible even if it was problematic. I studied his chubby cherubic features, committing them to memory. This reminded me of the times when I used to care for Sasuke when he was a baby. I'd hold him close and say "Don't worry Sasuke. Your big brother's here to protect you, no matter what happens."

My heart fell as I realized I wouldn't be able to do the same for my own child. He would grow up resenting how he was abandoned by his father, leaving his mother to fend for herself. He would come to hate me, just like I hated my father. "So the cycle continues," I mused to myself. "You know what Yusei? My father was a hard and cold man with little feeling. I could never see why mother was so fond of him. Sometimes I wished I didn't have a father. But I would like to think we would have gotten along. We have a lot in common, you know. We look similar, share the same Uchiha blood, and even have the same birthday." I chuckled to myself. "You're the best birthday present your mother has ever given me."

I sobered as I thought about Miko in the other room. "I want you to know how much I love her. She's the most incredible woman; I have never seen her equal. It is my wish that one day you will find someone just like her, only I pray that you treat her far better than I have."

I set aside the empty bottle and gently propped him up against my shoulder as I burped him. Then he nuzzled against the side of my neck and fell back to sleep. His breathing was squeaky, but still soothing to listen to. "I love you so much Yusei, don't ever forget that." I gently laid him back down in the bassinet and rested a trembling hand on the rim. Miko was right; this isn't how it's supposed to be. I should stay here. I owed it to both of them; they needed me now more than ever.

But the longer I looked at Yusei, the more Kisame's words sank in: _What do you think Akatsuki will do when they learn there is a new Uchiha? How will you protect them then? You will be powerless to stop them if they make their move. If you really care about your family, you'll stay as far away as you can._

He was right; I was a fool to come back. What did I think was going to happen? Find out she did have my baby after all and then leave? No wonder she was furious with me. But that did not change the reality that I would have to leave. I gently stroked his cheek as he slept on.

My son. Our son. Born from our love and our hope for the future.

I will never see him smile for the first time, or witness his first wobbly steps. I won't be able to teach him the jutsu special to the Uchiha clan. Someone else would do that in my place. Someone else would act as father to my son. It broke my heart to know that I would have to leave behind my son and the girl who I loved more than life itself. But I couldn't just leave them defenseless either. Bringing my hands up in a handsign, I summoned a portion of my power and then gently touched his forehead. The light from my finger tips melted into his skin. He stirred slightly but didn't awaken.

"Protect your mother with it," I whispered. "Though I pray the day never comes that you need to use it."

I left the room to return to Miko. It was quiet now and I wasn't surprised to find her fast asleep on the couch. Finding a blanket nearby, I carefully tucked her in. Kneeling by her side, I was content to watch her sleep for a few minutes. Careful not to disturb her sleep, I gently caressed her hair and kissed the tips. She is so breathtakingly beautiful. I drank in her scent and her delicate features. I never want to forget them.

Her words burned in my soul. _I don't deserve to be left behind over and over again! I deserve more than that!_

She was right, she did deserve more than that. She deserved the best and…I felt my heart break as I acknowledged this…that was not something I could give. But in retrospect, this has always been the case. Ever since we were kids, she suffered at the hands of others just because she was my friend. But I never would have imagined that I would be the one to hurt her the most. So even though I don't want to, I will respect her wish and stay away. No more genjutsu crows and no more surprise visits. I won't let my selfishness hurt her anymore.

My lips trembled, poised over hers. "Forgive me Miko," I whispered. "It ends with this."

I kissed her soft, un-responsive lips one last time. It took every ounce of will power to turn and walk away. As I stepped outside into the rain, it reminded me so much of the first time I left her behind. But this time was much worse. Now I had no hope of ever seeing her again. I let the rain wash over me, masking my own tears as I left Konoha for the last time. _Oh Miko_, I thought miserably. _I will never forgive myself for what I've done to you._


	41. Chapter 41: The Surprise Visitor

[Miko's Point of View]

When Kakashi returned from his overnight mission, he was shocked to come to see me holding Yusei in my arms. He had already been reluctant to go in the first place because Tsuki had returned for another training session with Kiba and he didn't want me to be alone.

"Relax, it's just for one night," I assured him. "I'll be just fine. This baby hasn't been in any hurry to come anyway, so what's one more night?"

He sat down wearily in a chair. "Oh Miko-san, I never should have left."

I forced a smile. "Its alright, I was in good hands."

"You made it to the hospital on your own?"

I hesitated for a moment. Should I tell him the truth? _Sure why not? _I thought miserably. _It's not like he's going to come back anyway. _"No, I never made it. But it's ok though," I assured him as he started to interrupt. "In a weird twist of fate, Itachi chose that very moment to visit. He delivered Yusei."

Kakashi blinked in surprise and then suddenly burst out laughing. "Wow! That must have been a sight to see! So tell me, did he still manage to keep his cool?"

I giggled at the memory of his ill-concealed panic. I had wanted to laugh then, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I'm sure he was just as scared as I was. "Not for very long, but I think he handled things well anyway."

"We better bring Yusei to see Lady Tsunade, just to make sure he's healthy."

Lady Tsunade was upset that I didn't come to her to be delivered, but was grateful that things had gone well. She too found the idea of Itachi delivering a baby entertaining, but of course she wanted to know where he was now. I tearfully told them about our fight and they sympathetically agreed that he was most likely gone for good.

For the next year things slowly got better. Even though Yusei greatly resembled his father, his fox ears and tails made him absolutely adorable. No one could look at him without smiling. He was a very good-natured baby, but he seemed to sleep more than usual. Lady Tsunade diagnosed him with narcolepsy, a condition that could be medicated when he was older.

Kakashi was an immense help and comfort through my attempts at motherhood. He was so good with Yusei; I marveled that he never had kids of his own. Tsuki loved Yusei, even if he did have the unfortunately habit of pulling on his tail. That was alright though; Yusei loved it when Tsuki did the same to him. He would squeal with delight whenever Tsuki carefully dragged him throughout the apartment. When Yusei was about seven months old, I decided that I wanted a place of my own. Kakashi was against it.

"You don't need to do this," he protested.

I smiled as I squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "I know, but I want to. You've done so much for me, and I'll never forget that. But I'm ready to take the next step on my own."

He thought about this for a moment and then nodded. "Be sure to take Tsuki with you and you'll let me know if you need anything? And you'll stop by for visits?"

I nodded as I hugged him. "Of course, thank you Kakashi-san."

But it wasn't as easy as that. Lady Tsunade set some conditions for our safety. Such as being close to her building and being under the watchful but thankfully unseen eye of ANBU…but despite that it felt so liberating to have my own place again. Yusei didn't seem to notice the difference, but that could be because of Tsuki. Every night before bed I would cuddle with Yusei and show him pictures of Itachi. Lady Tsunade had found and made copies of old pictures from his ANBU file and when he worked for the Military Police Force. It was a little hard to look at the pictures because all I could think about was the last time I saw him. But I very much wanted Yusei to know what an incredible man he was. That is, until he heard the village's version. I would handle that when the time came. Yusei would sit still, staring wide-eye in wonder as he looked at each one.

"This is your daddy," I'd tell Yusei. "He's handsome, isn't he? When you grow up, you'll be big and strong, just like him."

But life has a funny way of changing just when things seem to be going well. One morning when I woke up, I felt like I was being watched. It didn't feel like the ANBU, this felt more nearby. I sat upright and looked about the dark room. On top of the dresser I saw a black humanoid shadow with a pair of red menacing eyes fixed on me. I felt a shiver run up my spine and I was afraid to move. How did this get past ANBU and would I have time to alert them? Just then the black shadow rushed towards me and pulled me into its arms. Tilting my chin upwards, I could see its face a little clearer and I gasped.

It was Sasuke.

He pressed his lips against mine and I was too much in shock to respond. For two years I worried, waited, and hoped that he'd change his mind and come back. And yet now that he was here…I didn't know what to think. He had changed, and not for the better. The look in his eyes was sinister, selfish, and lustful. He chuckled at my surprise. "I'm home," he said as he looked me up and down. "You've grown so beautiful, even more than when I left."

He kissed me again, harder this time. I pulled back and slapped him across the face. "How dare you! Who do you think you are?"

He laughed as he still held onto me. "I should think that was obvious."

I shoved him back and he fell to the floor. "Well it isn't, so back off you big jerk!"

He stood up slowly, grimacing a little. "So you still cling to Itachi? I would have thought that little crush had passed."

"I thought the same about yours too," I huffed as I stood up and approached the light switch. Perhaps I would find him a little more bearable if I could see him better.

He slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me back against him. I flinched as he kissed the back of my neck. "How could I ever let someone like you go? You're the only girl for me."

I felt my temper start to rise. "I'm not your girl Sasuke-kun. Let go of me or else."

He chuckled as he nibbled on my ear. "Or what?"

I activated my blue flame technique and whirled around to strike. With his Sharingan, he saw what I was about to do. With a smirk he took advantage of my momentum and spun me around until I fell back onto the bed. He laughed as he pinned me in place. "Oh how I love your spirit!"

"Leave me alone!" I grunted as I tried in vain to push him off.

"Oh come on," he pouted slightly. "You can't say that you haven't missed me even a little bit."

I stopped struggling for a moment. "Of course I've missed you. But you are not the little boy I knew."

He grinned arrogantly. "No I'm not. I'm even better and stronger than before."

I glowered at him. "Just so you can kill Itachi?"

"Yes, there is that," he confessed as he leaned closer. "But I also want to be the man Itachi never was." Sunlight was beginning to creep in through the curtains and I could see clearly see the pain in his eyes. "He wasn't man enough to appreciate what he had. He gave you up Miko. If he really loved you, he never would have left you behind."

I found it hard to breathe and my heart ached as something passed between us. How did he know the darkness in my heart? What I thought in my darkest and loneliest moments?

He narrowed his eyes keenly. "You know that I'm right."

What if he was?

Sasuke gently kissed me, bringing me back to the present. "Let me take care of you Miko."

"You might be right Sasuke-kun," I whispered. "Itachi hasn't always been there for me. But he has his reasons to keep his distance. That also doesn't mean I'm going to give in to you either."

He looked disappointed, drew back and sat beside me. "I didn't think you were a fool Miko."

I sat up and looked away. "There is a lot you don't know and there is no reason why you should." I stood up and turned on the light.

"I just don't understand," he said as he shook his head. "How can you remain so loyal to him? What is he that I am not?"

"He doesn't force himself on me for one thing," I said dryly. "Where is your respect for your elders?"

He smirked. "I seem to have a problem with authority figures."

I walked to the door and rested my hand on the door frame. "I don't know how you got through ANBU, but you better get out of here before you're sighted. I won't report you this time, but next time," I narrowed my eyes at him. "I won't hesitate to."

"So that's it?" He objected as he followed me out into the hallway. "After two years this is all the welcome I get?"

"Give me a break Sasuke-kun," I sighed as I pressed a hand against my forehead. "You break into my house to watch me sleep and try to seduce me once I wake up? What else do you except?"

"Ok, so maybe it was over-kill for the first time," he confessed with a sly grin. "But what can I say? You can drive a man crazy."

I was about to snap back when Yusei's cries could be heard from his room. I turned to go to him and Sasuke grabbed me by the arm tightly. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What is a baby doing here?"

I held my breath. "Oh that's right, you left before…"

"Before what?" He hissed.

"Before I found out that I was pregnant."

He went pale and his grip trembled. "You…you were _pregnant?_" He recovered himself and glared. "Who is the father?"

I pulled away and walked towards Yusei's bedroom door. "I think you already know."

I entered the room and Yusei reached out for me with a smile. "Mama! Mama!"

I picked him up and playfully tweaked his ears. "How is Mama's favorite boy?" I said affectionately. He tugged my ears back and I laughed. Sasuke came up to the doorway, resting his hand against the frame to steady himself. He looked completely dazed.

"Yusei, this is your Uncle Sasuke. He's come to pay you a visit."

He held out his hands towards Sasuke, who looked unsure of himself. For a moment, he looked like the boy I used to know. "He looks just like him." He whispered.

"Well don't hold that against him," I said as I walked over to him. Yusei tugged on his shirt. "It only makes sense really. But he still has plenty of me in there too."

To my surprise Sasuke started to cry. I put Yusei down, he crawled past Sasuke to play in the living room with Tsuki. I gently touched Sasuke's shoulder and he flinched away. "I'm sorry Miko. If I had known…I just can't believe…" He turned away to steady himself. "I never would have left if I had known. The one time you needed me…and I wasn't there. I've really let you down, haven't I?"

My heart went out to him. While I'm sure that he's furious that Itachi was the father, at the moment he was concerned about me and what I had gone through. "No Sasuke-kun. This had nothing to do with you."

"But I could have stopped him-"

I stared at him incredulously. "You think he did this against my will? Are you really so blind that you can't see this for what it is? I love Itachi, pure and simple. When will you accept that?"

"I can't!" He snapped. "I won't have him beat me again! I will not lose!"

"You think this is some kind of game?" I snapped right back. "Who can win Miko over? It doesn't work like that! It's my heart and only _I_ will decide who can have it!"

"And where is this oh so faithful lover?" He demanded as he got in my face. "Where is he when you need him? Where was he when I needed him?" He continued on. "He betrayed my family and he'll betray you too when you're no longer useful to him."

"No, you're wrong!" I said firmly, so tempted to shove him back. "I know more about him than you do, so let me be the judge of his true character."

He pinned me against the wall. "You know nothing! I am his brother and he had me fooled! What makes you think you know him better than I do? His loyalty is to himself! Neither of us ever mattered! If he cared for you as much as I did…" his voice cracked with emotion. "He would be here now, unless you never told him."

"Of course he knows!"

"How many times has he seen him?" He asked.

I had a hard time finding my voice. "Just once."

"And yet you dare defend him," he said bitterly, but much quieter this time. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me close. "I'm sorry Miko. I don't mean to lose my temper. I know this isn't a game and I don't mean to sound childish. But why do you persist in clinging to a dying ideal? When will you understand that he can't give you what you need?"

I wrapped my arms around him in turn and hugged him back. "I appreciate your concern Sasuke-kun. It really means a lot to me. And I have missed you so much. But you have to understand that I will stay true to Itachi even if he never comes back."

"But why?" He whispered, his grip tightened slightly.

"Because I love him, so very much," I said softly.


	42. Chapter 42: Sasuke's Dirty Trick

"Is everything ok in there?" Tsuki asked from the hallway. "Who are you talking to anyway?"

Sasuke stiffened. "Do I even want to know who that is?" He asked wearily.

I giggled as I pulled away. "Tsuki, there's an old friend to see you."

He bounded into the room with Yusei close behind. He stopped short when he saw Sasuke; Yusei took advantage of the moment and wrapped his arms around him in excitement. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Tsuki asked in surprise, oblivious to Yusei's tight grip on him. "How did you get in here without my noticing?"

Sasuke's mouth dropped. "Since when does he talk?"

"It's a long story, don't worry too much about it," I said as I picked Yusei up. "C'mon Yusei, its time for breakfast."

Tsuki growled at Sasuke as he made to follow after me. I rolled my eyes. "Its ok Tsuki, let him pass."

He grudgingly stepped aside and Sasuke frowned. "That's not very fair, you were my pet too. I'm the one who picked you out!"

Tsuki's frown remained. "I'm Miko's guardian now and I won't let anyone hurt her, especially traitors like you."

"Don't worry about it Tsuki," I said as I stepped out into the hall. "You can bite him if he tries to make another pass at me."

He grinned, baring his sharp fangs. Sasuke flinched.

"So Sasuke-kun, are you sticking around long enough for breakfast?" I asked over my shoulder. "Or do we part ways here?"

He followed me into the kitchen, hands in his pockets. "I'm pretty hungry, why? What are you having?"

"Just the usual, nothing special, but there's more than enough for you," I said as I pulled out some baby food.

Sasuke rested a hand on mine to stop me. "Wait a minute, can I ARGH!" He cried out as Tsuki nipped his ankle. He whirled around, glaring at him. "It wasn't a pass! I was just going to ask a question!"

"Hands to yourself," Tsuki said firmly. "And next time I'll bite harder."

"Enough Tsuki," I said, trying not to laugh. "What's the question?"

"Can I feed Yusei?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at him.

I blinked in surprise. "Uh…sure, here you go."

Sasuke pulled up a seat in front of the highchair and Yusei bounced up and down with a laugh as he reached out for the spoon. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh too. "Settle down squirt, its coming."

It was a strange sight, almost like Sasuke was starting to return to his old self. I turned away to finish preparing breakfast for the rest of us. I set Tsuki's on the floor and patted his head.

"You shouldn't forgive him so easily," He whispered before he started to eat.

"Sasuke has his faults," I admitted. "But he's our friend remember?"

Tsuki didn't look convinced. "Remember how beat up Naruto was? I stand by what I said."

"Oh that's just gross," Sasuke made a face as Yusei threw food at him, but Yusei laughed anyway. Sasuke wore a devious grin. "Oh you think that's so funny?" He dipped his finger into the bowl and wiped some on Yusei's nose. "Huh? What do you think about that?"

Yusei shrieked with laughter. Then suddenly his eyes lids drooped and he slumped forward, fast asleep. Sasuke frowned as he poked his forehead. "What is he doing?"

"He's narcoleptic, don't worry about it." I assured him as I pulled him out of the highchair and wiped his face. "This happens a lot. I'll just change him and put him back in his crib. You two play nice," I said, giving Tsuki a look.

When I came back, Sasuke and Tsuki were eyeing each other warily. "So, I have to ask," I said as I sat across from Sasuke. "Why are you here? Have you changed your mind and returned for good?"

He shook his head as he started to eat. "Of course not, I'm learning so much and getting stronger everyday. Kakashi never pushed me to the same limits that Orochimaru does."

I frowned. "_Don't_ say his name around me."

"What do you have against him?" He asked frankly. "He's responsible for giving you that blue flame technique. Hasn't that made you stronger?"

"He did other things too that I will never forgive him for," I said vaguely, not interested in sharing the horrors of my ordeal. "So if you're not here to stay, then why did you come back?"

"I wanted to see you, is that so wrong?" He countered in a mildly sarcastic tone.

"I just hope it isn't because of that promise of yours," I said as I narrowed my eyes at him. Not quite a full glare, but a warning look all the same. "I still love Itachi so you can forget about it."

Sasuke thought about this for a minute as he looked me over curiously. Then his mouth slipped into a sly smile. "Its not just that, things are different now that there's a child involved."

"How so?"

"He's an Uchiha, isn't he? There are some things only an Uchiha can teach him and we both know Itachi isn't going to do that."

I hesitated for a moment. I had wondered that as well. Kakashi had offered to teach Yusei how to use the Sharingan and the Mangekyo if he ever achieved that level. But there were other techniques known only to the Uchiha. This could be a great opportunity for Yusei, but I agreed with Tsuki. I didn't fully trust Sasuke either.

"So what are you saying?" I asked cautiously.

"Let me spend time with him, teach him," he said with a confident air. "He doesn't have a father; will you deny him an Uncle as well?"

I bristled at this. "You think I sent Itachi away?"

"Not at all," he said as he shook his head. "But he isn't available for the task and I am. So, what do you say?"

I saw Tsuki shake his head out of the corner of my eye and I thought about it. I did want Yusei to have some family in his life and it would be great if he could learn those other techniques. Sasuke was willing and able and who knew? Maybe I could find some way to talk him into leaving Orochimaru too. In that light, what harm could there be? I nodded. "But I will supervise."

"Of course," he said with a strangely satisfied smile. I felt a knot in my stomach, his smile made me uneasy. Would this turn out to be a mistake? He left shortly after breakfast, promising to return in a few weeks.

"I don't know about this Miko," Tsuki growled under his breath. "I wouldn't let him anywhere near Yusei."

"Just cool it alright?" I said roughly, feeling a little guilty that I was already beginning to doubt myself. "We'll both keep an eye on them. He's not likely to pull a stunt in front of us, now is he?"

Over the next year Sasuke came every now and again. He was a fantastic Uncle for Yusei, bringing him little gifts and presents. I was grateful that he didn't let his hatred for Itachi mar his relationship with Yusei. I had worried about that since the resemblance was strong. Sadly Sasuke did not give up on his feelings for me, not matter what I said or did. He was careful to keep them to himself whenever Tsuki was around me, but he didn't hold back when it was just the two of us.

The worst time was when I woke up in someone's arms. I looked up to see Itachi. My breath caught in my throat as he gently kissed me. In my groggy state I wondered what he was doing back. Of course I had hoped for it every day, but I never thought it would happen either. Then as he slid his hand up the side of my thigh I recognized the scent.

"Now, where did we leave off?" he said with a devious chuckle.

I kicked him out of bed and he sprawled on the floor. "If you _ever_ do that again Sasuke-kun _I'm gonna to kill you!_"

"Oh come on!" He protested, still in Itachi's voice. "That should have worked! How did you know?"

"It doesn't matter," I said stiffly as I folded my arms across my chest. "Just don't do it again!"

It disturbed me as he drew close, grinning deviously in Itachi's form. This was not a look Itachi ever gave me and it was hard to look at. "But this way we both get what we want. You get your traitor and I get you."

I shuddered as I backed up. "That is disgusting and disturbing on _so_ many levels! Release the genjutsu right now!"

"Fine, fine," he sighed as he slipped back into his original form. "But I was so close!"

"What part of this don't you get?" I growled. "I don't love you! It's never going to happen!"

"Well if I bother you so much, then why do still let me come?" He asked point-blank.

"I let you come because I want Yusei to have you in his life and…" I hesitated, reluctant to tell the truth. "I want to help you."

He made a skeptic face. "Help with what?"

"Help you be the person you used to be, the boy who could make me laugh." I said softly as I hugged the pillow to my chest. "I don't like what you're becoming. Sure you're stronger, but at what cost?"

Sasuke didn't know how to reply. I caught him off guard so I pressed my point. "You are important to me Sasuke-kun. And I do care about you, even if I don't love you the same way. I just hate to see you lose the best parts of your self in this stupid revenge of yours. What Itachi did to Uchiha is wrong, even I agree with that. But he's made his own path; you don't have to follow his shadow anymore. You are your own person with your own goals and ideals."

His expression softened for a moment. "So you're saying…you liked the weak me?"

"But you weren't weak then," I protested. "You were a real friend to me and so many others. You were yourself and had nothing to prove to anyone. Why can't you be like that still?"

He looked down, his hands curled into fists. "There is no going back for me Miko. I _will_ defeat Itachi and take his place in your life."

I glared at him. "Even if you did manage to defeat him, you will _never_ take his place."

He stared at me for a moment, his face hardening. "We will see."

After that I had Tsuki by my side at all times, even at night. So Sasuke never got a chance to press the matter. He was great with Yusei, impressing him with his jutsu's. When Sasuke showed him the fireball jutsu, he begged him to show him how to do that. Sasuke knew he was too young, but agreed to anyway, figuring he wouldn't succeed. By the time Yusei was two, he could create one the size of an orange. Sasuke was shocked and praised him. "Well done! You're going to be a regular prodigy aren't you? Not even your dad could do that at your age."

"You know dad?" Yusei perked up. "Where is he?"

I felt my heart stop and Sasuke visibly looked horrified. Then he faked a smile. "I don't know. I don't see him often."

"Oh," Yusei said sadly. "Too bad."

"But don't you worry," Sasuke said. "Would you like to see me do the Shadow Shuriken Technique?"

"Yeah!" Yusei said, clapping his hands. "Show me! Show me!"

Sasuke laughed as he ruffled his hair. "Alright squirt, then stand back and watch the magic!"

Although the situation had resolved itself, I still felt rattled enough that I excused myself.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Tsuki asked worriedly.

I shook my head. "No, you stay with them. I just need a moment."

I went to my room and sat on the bed. I buried my face in a pillow to muffle my cries. It hurt so much that Itachi wasn't here, teaching him these techniques, reading him stories, or tucking him in at night. He was missing out on all of these things. But it was more than that. I needed him here for me as well. I need to feel his arms around me, hear his gentle laugh, and see his soft coal eyes. Yusei would never know him and already I was beginning to forget what his voice sounded like. What else would I forget?

"How much longer are you going to hold on to him?" I heard Sasuke's voice whisper from the corner of the room. I looked up to see him come out of the shadows, his Sharingan activated. I was confused for a second. If he was with Yusei, was this a shadow clone? Or was it the other way around? I opened my mouth speak but he suddenly appeared in front of me, resting a finger on my lips as he shook his head.

My head felt fuzzy as his red eyes gleamed. "How long will you let Itachi torture you like this Miko? Don't you deserve better?"

I slowly nodded, my limbs felt heavy and my eyes closed partway. What was going on? What was Sasuke doing in my room? Why was he looking at me like that? He held my face in his hands, outlining my lips with his thumb. "You deserve someone who will give everything to be with you, someone you can truly rely on." He brought his face closer and his lips gently brushing against mine as he whispered, "Someone like me."

He kissed me and I didn't have the strength or will power to resist this time. All I could think about was how right he was. I did deserve someone like him…in fact I've always loved him. He is…everything I wanted.

"That's right," he said in that confident way of his. "You belong to me and me alone. Now say that you love me," he said firmly, narrowing his eyes. "I want to hear you say it."

"I…I…" I couldn't make myself say it. A little voice screamed in the back of my mind, crying out that I should resist and refuse him. But why when it felt so right?

Suddenly Sasuke was knocked against the wall by a blast of fire. I fell back onto the bed, my head cleared instantly. I sat up to see Yusei standing in the doorway with Tsuki growling by his side. He had a dark look on his little face as he glared at Sasuke. "Weave Mama awone!"

I rested a hand over my racing heart as I tried to catch my breath. I looked at Sasuke incredulously. "You just tried to hypnotize me, didn't you?"

He chuckled as he stood up and shook the ashes from his clothes. "It almost worked too."

Tsuki bared his sharp fangs, the hair on his back stood on end. "Leave before I tear you into shreds!"

Sasuke laughed cruelly. "You can't hurt me; I'm just a shadow clone. And besides I have a parting message that might interest you."

"I don't want to hear it," I said firmly, still deeply embarrassed that he had pulled such a dirty trick on me.

"Not even when it concerns Itachi?" He asked wryly.

I hesitated and Tsuki shook his head. "Don't listen to him Miko."

"Itachi is at the Uchiha Hideout waiting for me. The real me is nearly there, please say you'll be there to congratulate me on my win," he said with a smirk.

I gasped. "Don't do this Sasuke-kun. Please don't!"

"I can and I will," he said flatly as he started to fade away. "And when I do, I will take his place. Then at last your heart will belong to me."

"He's lying Miko," Tsuki said as he jumped up on the bed and licked my hand. "Don't pay him any attention."

I shook my head as I reached out to pull Yusei close. "No Tsuki, if ever he told the truth that was it."

"Mama ok?" Yusei asked with wide concerned eyes.

I nodded as I kissed his forehead. "Yes, thank you Yusei. How did you know about the clone?"

"Sasuke gave himself away when he showed Yusei the Shadow Shuriken technique." Tsuki explained. "He noticed for a brief second that Sasuke flickered as well. I didn't see anything until Yusei asked where the other Uncle went. It was then that I realized he must have followed after you. What a scumbag."

I picked Yusei up and carried him out of the room. "We're going after him."

"What? Are you crazy?" Tsuki protested as he followed after.

"We're going to stop him," I said firmly. "I won't let him hurt Itachi. Now are you coming with me or do I have to go alone?"

"Of course I'll go with you." He huffed. "I'm insulted you even had to ask."

I smiled. "Alright, get ready then." I turned back to Yusei as I gave him another kiss. "You'll be staying with Lady Tsunade since Kakashi-san is gone on a mission. Be a good boy and behave for her ok?"

He nodded as he hugged me tightly. "I love you Mama."

"I love you too Yusei."


	43. Chapter 43: The Final Battle

[Itachi's Point of View]

I can't believe Sasuke dared come here without the Mangekyo Sharingan. What part of "when you have eyes like mine, come before me" did he not understand? I felt a little insulted; I put a lot of hard work into planning this final battle. Was he even going to take this seriously? But he did fight his way through all the genjutsu's to find the real me. That certainly took skill.

"Perhaps you have seen my death with your eyes," I said slowly as I casually slipped my arm back into the sleeve of my Akatsuki robe. "But I have the Mangekyo Sharingan, and you do not. You don't stand a chance. Your life's dream will remain as is, all the way to the end."

He lowered his gaze for a moment but his expression was unreadable. Then he slowly unwrapped the bindings on his wrists. "You can use your eyes on me over and over again. But my hatred for you," he glared up at me. "Will make my dream a reality. A reality that ends with your death."

"What is your hurry, little brother?" I scoffed. "Why did you want to fight now? Are you afraid someone else will kill me before you do?"

He regarded me stonily for some time before shaking his head. "I must have her heart and it will only be mine upon your death."

"Oh?" I asked curiously. "You have to kill me to win a girl's affections? That seems rather morbid, who is this temptress?"

"Miko Hayashi," he said gravely serious. "The girl you abandoned."

I felt my heart stop. I haven't heard her name in over two years. But that did not mean that I had forgotten her. How could I ever forget her? And what did Sasuke mean her heart would be his once I died? Did she want me dead? That was unbelievable but could it possibly be true? Forcing myself to act, I kept my cool. "Who?"

"You don't know?"

"Come now little brother, I left behind several girls and killed a fair number as well. You can't possibly expect me to remember them all."

"That figures," he said with a grim chuckle. "Of course you wouldn't remember the girl you impregnated. You really are scum and she deserves better than you. She deserves someone like me."

My face remained impassive but my thoughts were racing one after the other. So his crush has lasted this long. I never would have guessed. And how did Miko receive his attentions now? Has she given in now that I've left? I wouldn't blame her, but it still hurt to think of her with another man. My thoughts returned to the present as Sasuke summoned shuriken from his wrists and he poised to throw.

Now battle would commence.

I did everything I rehearsed, told him about how I only kept him alive for his eyes and used the Tsukuyomi to remove them. I was not sure how far to go though with the illusion, his not having the Mangekyo was a setback I had not planned for. To my surprise he was able to dispel it on his own, causing me such terrible pain in my left eye that I fell to my knees.

I started to make the hand-signs for Amaterasu when he interrupted me with a giant shuriken. Within seconds I realized there were two instead of one so I maneuvered between them. Sasuke had planned for this though, and broke them into pieces. Ordinarily this would not have been a problem, but my eyes ached from the Tsukuyomi's backlash. I was able to avoid all but one that embedded deep into my leg. The pain nearly paralyzed it, but I ripped it out all the same.

My vision kept doubling and I struggled to keep him in focus. Over the years my usage of the Mangekyo had started to ruin my vision. It also did not help that he overturned my genjutsu earlier. I was beginning to think that I wouldn't have to hold back after all. There was now a chance that I might die prematurely so I would have to be more careful from here on out.

Sasuke gloated over his advantage and threw a fireball as me. As I jumped to avoid it, he met me mid-air with a chidori, blasting the ceiling off and I returned fire as well. He covered himself in his demonic wings, smirking all the while. "You thought you had me, didn't you? But I can't die here."

"You are mortal therefore you can die," I softly reminded him.

"I won't abandon her like you did brother," he glowered. "I made her a promise. A promise to protect and cherish her, the two things you failed to do."

I wore a small cruel smile. "How sentimental, but such things do not belong on the battlefield."

He growled at me. "You truly are heartless, no one else matters to you. Not even your own son."

So Sasuke had met him? This surprised me, but of course I had to remain indifferent.

"You still have nothing to say?" He challenged, gritting his teeth in frustration. "Have you never cared about anyone other than yourself? How did someone as self-centered as you ever win Miko's heart in the first place? She is everything you are not."

I had to admit to myself that I had never understood it either. We were as opposite as two people could possibly be. I was calm, collected, intellectual; and she was energetic, random, and naïve. But somehow we balanced each other's weaknesses and brought out each other's strengths. At least, I used to think so. "Girls are so easily impressed with power. But it is all superficial and never lasts."

Sasuke considered this for a moment. "What you say is true…to a point. But that is not Miko. She…" he swallowed hard for a moment. "Sees and believes the best in others, even when it isn't always deserved."

"Enough." I said firmly. "Did you come to talk or did you come to fight?"

He smirked at me. "I came to kill you. Only then will I replace you in her eyes."

I pressed the attack and he matched fire for fire. For the next several hours we threw everything we had at each other, and I pushed myself to the limit. I focused on the plan and made changes when necessary. In a strange way it was very invigorating. I usually end fights long before now, hating to drag out the inevitable. But it was thrilling to parry and thrust ninjutsu with someone just as powerful as me. Truly Sasuke was amazing, if only he had the Mangekyo. When he hurled his lightning jutsu Kirin at me, it was incredible and the damage to the hideout and surrounding forest was immense. But it was still not enough, not when I had Susanoo to protect me.

"Indeed you have gotten stronger Sasuke," I said sincerely as I pushed myself to my feet. "But if you are hiding another power, don't hold back. The real battle is only beginning."

His eyes widened in fear as Susanoo solidified. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What's the matter? Have you used up your chakra and run out of options?"

I certainly hoped that was the case. The last part of my plan would only work if he had thoroughly exhausted himself. Sure enough, he fell to his knees and grasped his shoulder as it pulsed and throbbed. He could no longer hold Orochimaru back and released his powerful eight-headed serpent jutsu. Susanoo deftly cut off seven heads before Orochimaru finally showed his ugly face. Hatred from the past welled up inside me. Even though it had been years ago, I will never forget his cruelty towards Miko. At last revenge was mine.

_This one is for Miko_, I thought with satisfaction as I pierced him with the Totsuka Blade. The very sealing blade that he had obsessed over since before we met. After he was sealed away, I convulsed from a terrible pain that shot through my chest. I fell to my knees and violently threw up blood in the process. I had pushed myself beyond the limit now. Over the past few months I had felt the disease slowly spreading and I knew then that the medicine that Inari had prepared was beginning to fade. My end was approaching fast.

I was too weak now to sustain a solid Susanoo, but even a partial one could deflect all of Sasuke's puny explosion tags. I forced myself to my feet and stumbled forward, hand out-stretched. "They're my eyes…mine…"

In a last ditch effort to defend himself, Sasuke drew his sword and charged. Both him and his blade were repelled. He was completely defenseless now. He stood there, his knees shaking violently, terrified out of his mind. Just like he was the fateful night of that massacre. I knew these were my last moments and my thoughts drifted to Miko. Memories of our first meeting, of our first dance, of our first kiss, of our one night together, and of watching her hold Yusei for the first time. Then those happy memories faded in the pain of her last words. _What part of this don't you get? I've have enough! I'm tired of waiting for a tomorrow that will never be! So if you have to leave, do it already! _Even after two years those words ran deep, cutting through me like a knife repeatedly stabbed into my body. Had she ever forgiven me? My heartbeat slowed as I limped my way towards my brother.

"I've failed you Miko," he whispered to himself. "I'm sorry."

I paused for a moment. His last thoughts were about Miko as well? I wore a small genuine smile, confident that I was leaving her in capable hands. "Please take care of her for me."

Sasuke looked startled. "You remember her after all?"

I managed a small nod. "I have always loved her. And I still do…but I have hurt her too deeply. I am no good to her anymore. You…you be sure…that you keep your promise. Succeed…where I failed."

My chest seized up for a moment as my heart convulsed for a few seconds and I stumbled closer. "I'm…sorry Sasuke…but this is…the last time."

I pressed his two fingers to his forehead, poking it like I did when he was a child. All feeling ended in my hand and I smeared blood on his face as it fell back to my side. My weary heartbeat pounded loudly in my ears as I fell. _And so it ends_ were my last thoughts. _Be happy Miko…be safe…_


	44. Chapter 44: The Origin of the Blue Flame

[Miko's Point of View]

I should have known that keeping Sasuke a secret was a bad idea. He had insisted that it was vital; otherwise he wouldn't be able to come. But of course I had to explain to Tsunade why I had leave Yusei with her on such short notice. She blew up at me and only calmed down when she realized that she was scaring Yusei.

"What could have possessed you to keep him secret?" She hissed, her voice low but still seething.

I hung my head. "I know him better than anyone else so I thought that I could convince him to change his mind about Orochimaru…"

"You are too trusting Miko-san," she said firmly. "And more forgiving than you should be. You shouldn't have let him anywhere near Yusei-kun."

There was something in her tone that made me realize that she knew something about Sasuke that I didn't. "Why? What has he done?"

"He is more than a missing-nin. He is a murderer."

I couldn't breathe. No. That couldn't be. I could remember him teasing Yusei as he wore his old smile. That wasn't the face of a cold-blooded killer.

She nodded. "We received news a few months ago that he has betrayed Orochimaru and killed him as well."

I gasped aloud, my eyes wide. Sasuke did that? He was strong enough to do that? At what point did he change so drastically? Then I knew, it was the last time I refused him. _There is no going back for me Miko. I __will__ defeat Itachi and take his place in your life. _I will never forget that look in his eye. It was a cold selfishness that suggested nothing would ever stand in his way. He had that confident air that he could take what he wanted; and what he wanted was me. I shivered involuntarily at the memory.

"And you still want to go after him?" She countered. "You would do well to leave him be."

I nodded firmly. "I can't let him hurt Itachi. I have to try."

"Don't do this." She said as she rested a hand on my shoulder. "You can't rush into things like you usually do. You have a son to think about now."

I looked into Yusei's big black eyes. He looked worried and his mouth trembled. I gave him a reassuring smile as I stroked his cheek. "I'm doing this because of him."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Because I still believe that one day we will be a complete family, and that will never happen if Sasuke kills him." I looked her in eye. "I know this sounds crazy, but I know I have to be there. And I _know_ that I will not fail."

She considered this for a moment. "I can now see where Naruto-kun gets that look and I suspect you're going to be just as stubborn about this," she said wryly, but she finally relaxed. "You be careful out there."

I nodded and gave Yusei one last kiss. Tsuki waited for me at the front gates of the village, already transformed into his giant wolf form. I climbed onto his back and he took off at running speed. "I hope you know what you're doing," he muttered. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

I had to admit to myself that in all likely-hood it wasn't. But I also knew that I had to trust this gut feeling. I felt like I was on the verge of something incredible. All of my senses heightened, poised and alert. I couldn't describe this to him, he wouldn't understand. "I have to try Tsuki. I have to save him."

He mumbled something, but his tone sounded disapproving so I didn't ask him to repeat. "Just focus on Sasuke's scent. I'll watch your back."

We traveled in silence for the rest of the way, caught up in our own thoughts. Then I felt a strange jolt as a shock of energy shot up my spine, setting my nerves on edge. I stiffened and Tsuki looked at me over his shoulder. "I sense it too, massive energy and power. They must have started already."

My heart dropped into my stomach as we paused at a hilltop. Down below in the distance we could see the hideout surrounded by black flames and a powerful storm loomed overhead. It looked intense, but I couldn't make out their figures. "Oh Tsuki," I whispered hoarsely. "It truly will be a battle to the death."

"Who do you think will win?" He asked softly.

"It doesn't matter." I squared my shoulders and gathered my resolve. I won't be incapacitated with fear, not when I've come so close. "We've got to hurry before it's too late. We need to avoid those flames though."

He nodded as he charged forward once again. I held on tight as he dove under ground. The ground shuttered as lightening struck the surface and I nearly fell off. I held on with a trembling grip. There was something unnatural about this storm, almost like it was fueled with hatred and fury. Somehow I knew this came from Sasuke. It was almost like the storm I often saw in his eyes towards the end; where darkness threatened to choke out what light he had left. It was the battle within himself, the one he was on the verge of losing. It hurt to know that I was part of his pain, a hurt that I could only heal if I returned his love. The one thing I could never do.

I pushed him out of my mind; he was the least of my concerns right now. As we came up to the surface, we broke through the rubble. Tsuki stumbled and twisted his paw. He fell to his side with a yelp. I struggled to catch my breath after holding it so long, but I rushed to his side. "Are you alright?"

He nodded and pointed up ahead with his snout. "There they are. Do what you came here to do."

I looked up to see Itachi standing before Sasuke. Itachi looked unsteady on his feet and I noticed that his long hair lacked its usual luster. It looked like it did before I gave him Inari's medicine. That must mean that it was no longer working. I held my breath as I remembered Inari's words: _He has something left to do before his death. This potion will lessen the effects of his illness and prolong his life until he accomplishes it._ Could it be that this battle was more than just a feud between brothers? It was one destined by fate?

I shook my head as I pushed myself up to my feet. No. It can't be. This can't be Itachi's end!

I stumbled like crazy over the rumble, but I forced myself on. As of yet I was unnoticed by either brother, their eyes only on each other. As Itachi fell forward, I stretched out my hands toward him and screamed his name. He fell hard on the concrete, limp and lifeless. Tears cascaded down my cheeks as I reached his side. His eyes were half lidded and devoid of any life. All clarity to his once deep onyx eyes had fallen into a soft grey. I carefully hugged him close as my heart wrenched in my chest. I was too late. Too late to save him. My tears fell down his cheeks, washing some of the blood from his face. I gently brushed his bangs out of his eyes as I felt my grief over-whelm me.

"Am I worthy of your heart now?"

I jumped and looked up at Sasuke. I had forgotten all about him. He looked deep into my eyes, yearning for the acceptance he so deeply desired. "I did what I had to do. I became stronger than Itachi and proved to him that you were someone worth loving."

I was speechless as my tears continued to fall. It broke my heart to know that not only had I failed Itachi, but somewhere down the way I had failed Sasuke as well. I remembered the times the three of us shared, back when the world felt right. Now it had been shattered into a million pieces and hastily put together, never to truly be the same.

He reached out to stroke my cheek, ignoring his brother altogether. "He can't hurt you anymore Miko. Let him go."

I growled and pulled away from his gentle touch. "Don't touch me!"

He drew closer and rested his hands on my shoulders. I shuddered as he looked at me with those hungry eyes of his. The eyes of one about to claim his prize. My breath caught in my throat, what as he going to do now?

"You belong to me Miko," he said firmly. "Itachi can't stand in my way now."

My grip on Itachi tightened as I felt my temper flare up. "He _never_ stood in your way!"

He frowned thoughtfully.

"Don't you dare say you killed Itachi to protect me! You didn't kill him _for_ me but _because_ of me!" I seethed. "You were jealous and figured that if you couldn't have me than no one else could! You're such a selfish conceited jerk!"

"You don't mean that," he said softly as he tenderly stroked my arm.

I shoved him away and he fell backward, striking his head on a rock. He lay still and I panicked. _Oh no, did I just kill him?_ I quickly checked his pulse and was relieved to find one. I was still furious with him, but that didn't mean I wanted to kill him. I turned my attention back to Itachi as Tuski limped to my side. He licked my cheek in an effort to cheer me up and I flung my arms around his neck as I cried into his soft fur.

He whimpered sympathetically. "I'm sorry Miko."

I cried until I had no tears left to cry and I sat back, looking down at Itachi's expressionless face. I gently touched his cold cheek. For some reason I remembered my last conversation with Inari. I had asked him why I should bother to hold on to hope when Itachi was just going to die anyway. _You will find that often there is a fine line between life and death. It doesn't take much to bring it about one way or the other._ _Even the craziest ideas can have the most profound outcome._

Crazy ideas….

I lifted my head and my heart raced.

Crazy ideas…like mine.

I looked down at him again as I felt the first glimmer of hope rise in my chest. I wrapped my arms under his arms and pulled him to his feet. I groaned under the weight but refused to let go.

"What are you doing?" Tsuki frowned as I carefully put Itachi on his back.

"Now's not the time for questions. Take us somewhere safe and secluded," I instructed. "That is if you're able to."

"I am," he assured me. "But what about Sasuke?"

"There is no room for him," I said as I looked down at his sleeping defenseless form. "Besides, he brought this on himself."

I sat in front of Itachi and wrapped his arms around my waist as I leaned forward, holding onto Tsuki with my legs. His speed was greatly reduced because of his injury, and I encouraged him to not push himself. Up ahead I saw a cave we had passed before and I directed him to stop there. I carefully dragged Itachi inside and laid him down.

Tsuki sat at the entrance, panting heavily. "W-What are y-you going to do?"

"Its best you don't know." I warned him. "Keep watch, once I start this I can't be interrupted."

He laid down resting his head in his paws. I pulled Itachi's shirt up and pulled a kunai out of my weapons pouch. I hesitated as I rested it on my palm, over the old scar. I trembled as I recalled the horrific memory. The one I tried to forget. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _I took a deep breath to steady myself. _But at least time I'm willing to do it. _I slashed my palm and gasped in pain.

"Have you lost your mind?" Tsuki cried out.

"Relax I know what I'm doing," I said as I dragged a finger over my wound and drew the symbol "life" over Itachi's heart. I summoned the blue flame to my hand and for a moment just looked at it. While this technique had ninjutsu ability, this was what it was created for and the reason it couldn't be removed. I took a deep breath and pressed firmly on the symbol. The symbol started to glow and I gritted my teeth as I braced myself. Soon enough a sharp pain ripped through my own chest and I screamed.

"Miko! What are you doing? And why is your hair slowly turning white?"

I held my free hand out to stop his approach. "Don't stop me! I-It's alright…I-" I doubled up in pain and nearly let go. I rested my hand on the other to keep it in place and forced myself to breathe. I couldn't help remember the last time.

The time Orochimaru stole part of my soul.

He held my hand over his heart and laughed cruelly as I writhed in his iron grip. "At last!" He cried out in triumph, clearly enjoying my agony. "Now I will live forever!"

It was not much different this time either, the pain was every bit as intense. I tried to distract myself but it was pointless. So I kept thinking over and over, _almost done. Nearly there. Almost done. Nearly there…_

At last the flame extinguished, signaling its end and I rested my head on his chest as I gasped for air. I felt completely worn out and weak and I fought against the urge to fall asleep. Tsuki licked my cheek supportively, back in his normal state to conserve his energy. "Are you alright?"

I nodded as I managed a small smile. "Y-yes…I'll be j-just fine."

Just then Itachi groaned under me and I quickly straightened up. His mouth twitched as he slowly opened his eyes.


	45. Chapter 45: Itachi's Angel

[Itachi's Point of View]

I felt so light and relaxed, almost like waking from a deep sleep. A bright light shone overhead and I saw Miko's beautiful face hovering over mine. I blinked for a few seconds, trying to figure out what she was doing here. She smiled at me, her eyes brimming with tears of joy. I hesitated for a moment, trying to figure out what was wrong with this image. Then I remembered with a heavy heart how angry she had been with me. Then this must be some sort of hallucination before I completely passed on to the next life.

But it really didn't matter, I just felt grateful that she was here. I reached out to hold her face in my blood-stained hands. "My angel," I whispered as I gently pulled her for a long kiss. I enjoyed how she felt in my arms. We were two halves of the same heart, fitted together once again. And I would never ever let her go.

When the kiss ended, she rested her forehead on mine. "Oh Itachi! I'm so happy to see you again!"

I smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions," she said in a tone that sounded like a lengthy explanation was imminent.

I pressed a finger against her lips and shook my head. I didn't have much time and I wasn't about to waste it. She looked a little confused and I chuckled as I kissed her again. "There's something I need to say before my soul can truly rest in peace."

She frowned. "Rest in peace?" She shook her head. "No, you don't underst-"

"Please Miko," I said seriously. "Let me speak."

She bit her lip as if she was unsure but nodded anyway.

"I am deeply sorry for what I did to you. I should never have left you behind and I have regretted it every day. It's just…you were impossible to give up. I know it sounds selfish, but after giving up some many things like family and village, I…I didn't want to lose the one thing that gave me such joy. The one sure and steady thing that brought me happiness." I fondly stroked her cheek. "You touch my heart in such an intimate way that I could never forget you."

She smiled shyly in that adorable way of hers and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and hugged her close, kissing the side of her neck. I never realized how incredible she smelled. "You are the most precious thing to me, and like a fool I threw it all away." My grip trembled and my voice caught with emotion. "I will never forgive myself for all the hurt and pain I caused you. I would take it away if I could."

"Please stop," she pleaded.

How could I stop when my heart felt full to over-flowing? She pulled back to look at me with such a wretched expression that it made me catch my breath. _Of course_, I thought dismally. _She doesn't want to hear this, not after all the torment I've caused her._

"You don't understand," she said miserably. "I didn't mean all those cruel things I said to you. Yes I was angry, but I never meant to send you away for good. I still love you Itachi, so very much. That has never changed."

So I was a fool after all. Kisame had tried to tell me that her anger was the result of emotional stress. He was certain she didn't mean it. But I shook him off, convinced that for once I knew better than he did.

"So please don't blame yourself," she whispered, her lips trembling. "And I'm sorry I slapped you then. I was completely out of line."

"No, it was completely deserved."

She shook her head fiercely and I caught her face in my hands. "Look at me," I said firmly. "My time is short but I can't go without telling you this. I love you."

She looked confused. "I already know that."

I smiled. "I hoped so." I was content to look at her as I felt the break in my heart start to mend. Now that I had made peace with her, it was time to move on. "Goodbye Miko Hayashi, my guardian angel," I said as I pulled her in for one last kiss. Then I laid my head back on the ground and sighed deeply as I my eyes closed.

Peace. How sweet it felt.

After some silence I felt my shoulder shake. "Uh, Itachi?" Miko's voice broke through the darkness. "Are you ok?"

I opened my eyes to see her again. I frowned. "What are you still doing here?"

She sat back and folded her arms, giving me a strange look. "What are you talking about? I never left."

Now I was really confused. What was going on? She pulled me up into a sitting position. I looked around to see that we were in a cave, the sun just setting over the horizon. A chill wind blew inside and I rubbed my arms, shivering slightly. She threw a blanket around my shoulders and turned to make a fire. "You're alive Itachi, didn't you know that?"

I blushed fiercely. "No I didn't. But how? Why are you here? Why am _I_ here? How did you find me?"

She giggled. "_Now_ the questions start!"

"I'll be right back," said a short and stubby black dog. It had pointed ears that dropped slightly at the tips and a fluffy tail. "Are you sure you'll be ok?"

She nodded. "Go ahead, we'll just be fine." Then she turned to look at me. "Just try to relax, I'll explain soon enough. But I'm sure you're starving, so let me get you something to eat. It's nothing fancy, just your standard mission food packs that all taste the same. At least I think so, what about you?"

She continued rambling on, but I tuned her out as I rested a hand on my chest. It was gone, that achy feeling the disease left behind. I could no longer feel it…and my vision? I slipped into both Sharingans and my vision remained clear. I stared at her incredulously. What had happened to me? I knew that I had died and yet here I was. It was then that I noticed her hair. The white ends had doubled in size. I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. "Please tell me you didn't…"

"I guess I shouldn't have," she said with a blush. "But when she asked if that dress made her look fat I thought she really wanted to know."

"No, not that," I said as I reached out to turn her towards me. "Please tell me you didn't give me one of your lives."

She looked away. "It was the only way to save you. Why? Did you want to die?"

I lifted her chin so I could look into her beautiful crimson eyes. "That's not the point. You shouldn't have wasted one on me."

"It wasn't a waste," she insisted. "I didn't want to lose you. Not again." She looked uncertain. "Was that selfish of me?"

I hugged her close. "No, not at all. In fact, I'm very glad that you did."

She brightened. "Really?"

I nodded. "Because now we can be together. I'm not about to let you go now that I know you still love me."

I kissed her and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I couldn't believe my luck. This was real. She was really here and there was nothing to hold us back anymore. I pressed her up against the wall as our kiss deepened and she moaned slightly as she put her hands up my shirt. _Oh how I've missed this; her gentle caress, the taste of her lips, her body pressed against mine_, I thought as I pulled her sleeve down to expose her shoulder. I kissed along it and up her neck and she started to pant softly, her breath forming little clouds in the early autumn air. Her eyes were soft and filled with desire. I was more than happy to oblige. She held my face in her hands as she pulled me in for a direct kiss. I rested my hands low on her hips and pushed her skirt down.

"Gaw! My eyes! They burn!"

We flew apart, hearts racing as we realized we were no longer alone. Naruto crouched down and covered his eyes. "It's too late! It's seared into my memory forever! This is terrible!"

Kakashi looked exasperated. "Can't you keep your hands to yourself?"

Miko blushed as she pulled up the skirt that hung around her ankles. "I guess I got a little carried away."

"Though your behavior is equally inexcusable, I wasn't talking to you," he corrected, turning a critical eye to me and I reddened with shame.

"So he's a pervert just like Sasuke," the short dog grumbled at Kakashi's feet. "I wonder if it's an Uchiha thing."

"There goes my innocence, right out the window!" Naruto moaned as he hugged his knees to his chest and rocked back and forth. His eyes still clamped shut. "My best friend about to…about to have…s—sex! Gaw! I'll never see her the same way again!"

"Oh stop being so melodramatic," Miko grumbled, her cheeks still pink. "You knew it's happened before, you've met Yusei."

"That's not the same!" He glared up at her. "I didn't see it happen then!"

"And you didn't this time either!" She snapped.

I pressed a hand against my aching forehead and groaned. How humiliating. Kakashi stepped up to me, looking gravely serious. "Where is Sasuke-kun? What happened at the Uchiha hideout?"

"I can explain," Miko started as she stood in front of me.

He glared down at her. "I'll talk to you later. Stand down."

She put her hands on her hips and stood her ground. "No. You will listen to what I have to say."

I was amazed at her nerve. Kakashi was fairly easily going, but he was down right intimidating when he was angry. He narrowed his eye at her furiously but she held her ground, just like she did when Kisame threatened her all those years ago. The dog sat by her feet. "Hear her out. She's the best person to tell this tale." He snickered as he wagged his tail. "Tale? Tail? Get it?"

Naruto laughed but the rest of us were not as amused. Kakashi sighed wearily as he nodded. "Alright then."

She explained how for about a year Sasuke had been visiting her in secret, to teach Yusei the ways of Uchiha. She looked a little embarrassed so I suspected there was more to his meetings than she was comfortable sharing. Could it be that she had feelings for Sasuke? No, if that had been the cause she wouldn't have bothered to save me. She went on to say that he told her about our battle and where to find him. I wonder why he gave her that information. "I came too late; Itachi was dead and I…uh… knocked Sasuke unconscious by accident."

The dog snorted in derision. "Serves him right for being so free and easy with his hands, what a scumbag."

Kakashi looked at me over her shoulder. "There is no doubt Itachi-san is alive now. So what happened?"

She explained about the truth behind her blue flame technique. Kakashi demanded details and it hurt to hear just how painful a process it was. But then again it only made sense; she had essentially ripped out a piece of her soul and passed it on to me. I'll admit I still felt guilty about that.

"You were incredibly reckless," Kakashi scolded her.

She stuck out her chin. "But it paid off in the end, didn't it?"

He didn't look convinced. "And what did you intend to do now?"

She reached out to hold my hand. "We're going home."

I stiffened. "But you know that is impossible."

"Not if you tell the truth," she said with a keen look in her eye. "I think it's about time, don't you?"

I shook my head. "I want the Uchiha clan to maintain its honor."

"But it still can," she insisted softly. "You are the birthright son, the future leader of the clan. Its future is a part of you and needs your guidance if it's going to succeed. Don't leave it to Sasuke-kun, only you can do this. You are not to blame for the treason of the old clan and shouldn't have to pay the price." I looked away and she gently turned my chin to look me in the eye again. There was complete faith and trust in her eyes, confidence that we would rise above this tragedy together. "You have a new life ahead of you; don't waste it hiding in the shadows."

I considered this for a moment. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my chest. "But whatever you decide, I'll be right by your side. It's where I belong."

I hugged her back and gently stroked her hair. I noticed the uncomfortable looks Naruto and Kakashi exchanged. But it was more than looking away for privacy's sake. They didn't want her to leave Konoha to run away with a fugitive. They cared about her too. If I went home, what would happen? Would everyone forgive me? Could I be pardoned? I knew that proof of my innocence survived in the hidden records of the Hokage's files. And if I went home I could finally be free to give Miko what she needed and deserved. I've always owed her that, so who was I to hold back now? I kissed the top of her head. "Alright. I'll do it. For you and Yusei."

She cried out for joy as she squeezed me tightly, taking away my breath. I laughed as I swung her around. Naruto whooped for joy and Kakashi looked pleased. But they faded into the background as she looked into my eyes. It was only her, the girl who mattered more than anything else.

"Will you marry me?" I whispered. "Please say that you will."

"Of course," she grinned. "What makes you think I'd say otherwise?"

I smiled back. Now at last I could live the dream we both shared. For the first time things felt just as they should be.

"Now hold on just a minute," Naruto interrupted as he clapped a hand on my shoulder. He looked serious. "If you're gonna marry her, there are some conditions."

"Such as?" I queried.

"You make you happier than she's ever been. If I see so much as a tear fall from her eyes-"

Miko laughed as she gently punched his shoulder. "Give it a rest Naruto-kun! Itachi is more than capable of taking care of me."

"Alright," he conceded. "But you deserve the best; you are my best friend after all."

"Thank you," she said appreciatively.

"I would say this mission was a success," Kakashi concluded. "I'll send word to the Hokage that we're going home."

"What about Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a frown. "He's still out there somewhere. We can't just give up on him."

Kakashi sighed. "His trail runs cold at the Uchiha Hideout and we have no further leads. We will just have to wait."

Naruto looked discouraged but Kakashi rested a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll find him."

I noticed Miko lower her gaze and felt her shudder in my arms. I rubbed her back to comfort her. What had happened between her and Sasuke? During our battle he convinced me of the sincerity of his love for her, but she seemed afraid of him. _It doesn't matter though_, I thought to myself. _She is mine once again. He doesn't need to worry about her anymore. _

We met up with the rest of the team in the morning. I was surprised to see what a large group they made. The others kids crowded around Miko, both surprised and happy to see her again. They looked at me warily and she held my hand encouragingly. "Everyone, I want you to meet my fiancé."

"Huh?" Kiba looked shocked.

"Congratulations," Hinata said with a shy smile.

"You are engaged?" Shino questioned. "So I assume a wedding is in order then."

"Wait a minute," Sakura said slowly. "Have you lost your mind? He's a murderer and Akatsuki member. He isn't to be trusted."

Miko smiled. "Don't worry about it, it'll all be explained once we get back."

This seemed to put their nerves at rest for the moment and Kakashi sent on a message about the mission's success and to prepare the village for my return. I was very nervous, unsure of what to expect. Would I be forgiven by the others? Was it possible that revealing the truth would bring honor to Uchiha? What about Sasuke? Would he resent the fact that I stole Miko back? Then there was always the chance that Akatsuki would come after me, what would I do then? A kiss on the cheek brought me back to the present and I turned to look at Miko.

"And don't you worry too," she said with a wink. "We'll get through this together."

I nodded and we spent the rest of the journey holding hands. When we arrived, we were greeted by Tsunade flanked by a squad of ANBU. So she was the new Hokage? The others received her congratulations and entered the village. Miko waited behind with me, hand still in mine. Tsunade looked me over with a serious gaze and I made myself match it. She turned her eye on Miko and softened slightly. "So you did not fail."

Miko nodded with a wide smile. Tsunade looked back at me. "Itachi Uchiha, I understand you wish to come home."

I bowed respectfully. "Yes."

"I have already informed the others of the truth of your secret mission, but I warn you that it did come as a shock. It will take some time for everyone to come around. Are you prepared for that?"

I nodded.

"Then welcome home," she said with a genuine smile. "And there is someone who's been waiting for you both."

She gestured over her shoulder and two ANBU members parted to reveal that a small boy had been standing behind them. I felt my heart stop, it was my son.

"Mama!" He cried out as he ran towards Miko with open arms. She knelt down on one knee and held her arms out to catch him. He hugged her tightly around the neck. "I miss you!"

"I've missed you too," she said as she picked him up. "Now there's someone I want you to meet."

He hugged her tightly as he looked at me shyly. "I'm Yusei. You my daddy?"

I nodded as I reached out to gently stroke his soft hair. He was still the most handsome child I had ever seen, and the resemblance was still so remarkable.

He looked me up and down with a frown. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and looked at it. He looked at me skeptically and then back at the paper. "You more taller."

Miko laughed. "Well of course he is! That's just a picture! He was never that small!"

We both laughed and I hugged them both as my heart swelled with joy. At last we were all together as one family.


	46. Sneak Peek of the Sequel

Sneak Peek from the Sequel Hearts Obsession

"Thanks," Yusei said with a small smile. "I'll see you later ok?"

Miko nodded as she gently pushed him away. "Just try to stay out of trouble, you hear?"

He grinned from ear to ear. "Why, what have you heard?"

"More than you wanted me to I'm sure!" She teased as she reached out to tweak his nose. "And don't be late for dinner; your father will be coming home tonight."

He waved goodbye as he ran off down the street towards his friends. She shook her head in exasperation. He was a good boy, but had too much of her spirit. He may look just like his father but other than that they were nothing alike. She shouldered her grocery bags as she turned down the opposite street on her way home. The street lights turned on and the night air felt nice and cool. Everything was quiet and still. It felt so good to be out and about and she was excited to make Itachi his favorite dinner. He had been gone so long on this latest mission and she was eager to celebrate. His position as ANBU Captain kept him just as busy as it did when they were teenagers, but it made him happy so in turn she was happy as well.

As she turned the corner she felt a strange chill run up her spine. She looked warily around the empty street, trying to figure out what was wrong with the formerly serene setting. Then she realized why. It was something in the air.

She recognized the scent. It had been years since she last encountered it, but it was unmistakable. And right behind her. Before she could turn around, she was grabbed from behind and pulled into the dark alley. She closed her eyes tightly, afraid to open them.

A deep chuckle sounded close to her ear. "Oh come on, open those eyes. What are you afraid of?"

She flinched. "Go away Sasuke-kun!"

"What kind of welcome is that after all these years?" He countered softly.

"I won't let you hypnotize me again!" She growled.

He laughed. "Oh give me a break! I'm not about to do something that juvenile. Give me some credit."

She opened her eyes hesitantly and he smiled down at her. It was so bizarre to see him after all these years. He looked like an adult, but then again he was nearly thirty. He had changed in appearance; grown out his hair and had a few scars on his face. But the look in his eye never changed. It was the look of superior confidence.

"There now, isn't that better?" He teased as he folded his arms across his broad chest. "So, how have you been?" He looked her up and down curiously. "I swear you haven't changed a bit. You look exactly the same."

She blinked in confusion and felt the tight knot in her stomach slowly unwind. He seemed friendly enough, maybe this was just a visit. But she was still wary, she made the mistake of trusting him once and he abused it. Would this time be any different? "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and wanted to say hello," he said with a grin. "So how are things?"

She ran a hand through her hair, a nervous habit she had acquired over the years. "I-I'm just fine. Things are going well. Itachi is-"

Her voice faltered as he narrowed his eyes contemptuously. "I wasn't asking about him. I was asking about you."

"I'm just fine," she said softly.

"So you said," he said evenly. "But go on."

"There really isn't much to tell," she said as she shifted her feet uncomfortably. How could he act like nothing had happened? "I'm a stay at home mom while Yusei attends the academy and Itachi works."

He snorted. "Well that sounds completely boring. I was certain someone as lively as you would be doing something more exciting."

"But I'm very happy," she protested. "I like being there for my family."

He shook his head in exasperation. "Dull, dull, dull. Don't you cut loose anymore? Where's your reckless spirit?"

She frowned. "I have plenty of spirit, but it's hardly your concern now isn't it?"

"Now that is where you're wrong." He chuckled as he drew closer. "_Everything_ about you is my concern."

She backed up against the wall. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't tell you've forgotten," he said as he rested his hands on either side of her and leaned closer. She recognized that lustful look in his eyes and it made her skin crawl. "I made you a promise and I intend to keep it."

"Please don't," she said, her voice catching in fear. "Please let it go Sasuke-kun. Be happy and find someone else. I'm married to your brother now!"

"I don't care," he said firmly.

"Well I do!" She snapped. "Now get out of my way!"

"No," he said firmly as he narrowed his eyes determinedly. "I'm not going anywhere."

She activated her blue flame technique and struck a blow aimed for his stomach. He caught it in his hand and extinguished it within seconds. She paled, now very worried. No one had ever withstood its ethereal power before, not even Itachi. He smirked. "Don't tell me that's still your only trump card? You're going to need more than that to stop me."

"Stop you from what?" She asked hoarsely.

"From taking what is rightfully mine," he sneered as he brought his face closer. "You belong to me and me alone."

She shook her head firmly. "No, I never did and I most certainly do not now!"

"Is that to say you won't come willingly?" He asked dryly.

She pushed against him, trying to shove him back. He didn't budge an inch and smirked at her. She screamed, "Leave me alone! Let me go! Someone help!"

He kissed her to shut her up and held her still as he forced his tongue into her mouth. She thrashed under his tight grip but this didn't stop him. He tapped her tongue, placing a seal in the center. He pulled back to see her cough violently as the seal spread from her mouth to her skin, covering her head to toe in strange indigo markings. She started to hyper-ventilate as it temporarily seized her movement and stopped her heart. He activated his Sharingan and looked her in the eye. "Keep still Miko. Let it run its course."

His hypnotic suggestion calmed her down but she trembled slightly as she struggled to catch her breath. He regretted the intensity of the seal, but at least its pain was shorter lived than the other ones he had tested. At last it melted into her skin and her heart restarted. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she went unconscious. He caught her in his arms and lifted her up. He paused for a moment, gazing upon her soft beautiful features. "I love you." He said he gently kissed her forehead. "Now everything will be the way it should have been."


End file.
